Vaeri: Of Time and Space
by xKaminix
Summary: She fell from her world into Tolkiens book. Vaeri is changing and she has been given a daunting task that will test her abilities and limits. But amidst the hardships, she will encounter love and friendship. Will she succeed in her mission or will she be torn apart from the power that lurks beneath her skin? Legolasx OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

Hello, all. I just want to say thank you for giving this story a chance. I just want to say that this will follow the movies more or less, with my own creative spin on things of course. Please, big time Middle Earth peeps, dont chew me out if some information isnt completely accurate. Like I said this is my rendition. That being said I also do not want to shame any of Tolkien's characters and whatnot either. If there is such a thing that must be corrected please PM me and I will make those changes. Thanks again and please enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from TOLKIEN's universe. Just my OC's :)

 _Italics are a characters thoughts._

 _{Bracket and italics are elvish words}_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

She yawned. It was 2 a.m. and she had been binge reading her new book. The first Lord of the Rings. The first movie was recently was released but she always likes to read the book version first, before watching the movie adaptation. Plus, she had heard many great reviews about it, so she quickly made the book purchase. Middle Earth is such an intriguing place and she found herself completely submerged in this fictional world. The characters were amazingly described and she found herself really enjoying Samwise. He is such a noble little hobbit.

She rubbed her tired eyes. She should probably get some sleep soon. She had archery practice in the morning, which she was pretty excited to get into after starting this read. She had always been drawn to archery. It felt like a more elegant way of shooting.

"Just want to finish this chapter." She said out loud to herself.

Currently the fellowship was in the mines of Moria, having just faced off against that tentacle creature.

Suddenly, her vision became blurry. The words were becoming a big mash. But then in her vision as she looked at the book, a clear sentence appeared.

'The time has come for you to return home, my dear Vaeri.'

She focused on her name. How had her name appeared in the book? She shook her had and rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. Vaeri closed the book quickly. She slowly reopened it and flipped through the pages. The chapters she had read were there, but anything unread was blank. She flipped back to the last written page. Then turned the next and there it was. That sentence. She was pretty freaked out now. Was this a gag? Her curiosity got the better of her and she went to touch the dark ink that spelled her name.

And that was the last time she saw her bedroom.

Vaeri was in a dark place. A beam of light was hitting a large slab of rock. She pretty sure it is a crypt. It was eery. She held tight to the book that was in her hands. Vaeri opened it once more. She flipped to the page that she touched. Another sentence had appeared. Just two words that would change her life forever.

'Join them.' The words echoed in her mind.

Join who? She wondered. All of a sudden she heard a voice beyond the room.

"Haugh!" Another voice shouted. She quickly hid behind a pillar.

"Gimli!"

A small man with a long red beard, clad in what looked like armour ran into the chamber. He stopped and knelt by the crypt.

"No! No!" He sobbed. "No!"

A man came in placed his hand on the kneeling mans shoulder.

A tall older man wearing all gray entered and read what appeared on the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared."

 _'Moria_ ', she thought to herself, wasn't that where the fellowship last appeared?' Vaeri opened her book to the second to last page that still held the writing. She saw the word Moria. Her stomach suddenly swirled. _No way_. She had to be wrong. There was no way that she had magically entered her book and is now in Moria. Nuh uh.

She peeked around the pillar. If this place is actually real then that must be Gimli and Gandalf. Gimli continued to wail. The rest of the fellowship were in the room now. A small boy, she presumed to be a hobbit came beside Gandalf and he handed him his hat and staff and takes from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opens it and clears the dirt from its pages.

She contemplated her next move. Should she show herself or remain hidden. Vaeri had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen and she knew that these people were the good guys. But before she knew it she was dragged from her spot and faced everyone.

"Who is this?" Gandalf said shocked, tearing his gaze from his book.

"I um-."

"I found the girl behind a pillar." She looked up to find a young man with long blonde hair and pointed ears. He held onto her arm tightly. The people around her began to murmur, stunned by the fact that a young girl was in the mine.

"Speak! Who are you?" Gandalf said raising his voice.

"I'm V-Vaeri." She spoke nervously, and clutched her book close to her.

Gandalf seemed to relax minutely and asked her "And how do you come to be here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." She held out her book. "I was reading this, and my name appeared in it and now I'm here."

"May I?" The wizard asked, holding out his hand for her book.

She paused for a moment, but relinquished the book.

Gandalf quickly viewed the cover. A curious gaze. He then flipped through the pages. He paused, probably reading the last sentences that might have sent her here.

"I see." He closed the book and handed it back. "Keep it safe, for it may be your way home when the time comes."

"This young lady will be joining us." Gandalf began and right away a sound of disagreement was heard. "It is meant to be, and I will not hear anything more of it." Vaeri finally felt the grip on her arm disappear.

The elf, which she figured to be Legolas went to stand beside another man. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" The man beside him must be Aragorn, she figured.

Gandalf began reading. "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." He turned the page. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming."

Vaeri spotted one the hobbits heading to a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. Curiously, he reached out and lightly touched the arrow. The arrowhead broke off from the rest of the corpse, causing first the skull, then the body, then the chain and bucket to go over the side of the well and drop far below. The noise echoed from hall to hall. The little hobbit winced at each new wave of noise. Then there was silence. The Fellowship began to relax.

Gandalfslammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Vaeri realized that that hobbit was Pippin.

Just then, drums echoed up from deep below. Terror creeped into everyone ones faces. Vaeri held tight to her book.

"Frodo!" Another hobbit, probably Sam she figured shouted. Frodo's sword began to glow an ominous blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled.

One of the men, Boromir she worked out, went to the door to have a look. Arrows were shot and hit the door near his face.

"Get back!" Aragorn yelled to the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

"You as well." Legolas pushed her back. Vaeri didn't hesitate and went to the wizard for protection.

Aragorn, dropped his torch, and ran to Boromir and closed the doors. A noised echoed into the room form outside

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said wryly.

Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. Vaeri looked to her side and saw a bow on the ground and a few stay arrows. The Fellowship drew their weapons and Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli shouted.

Orcs began breaking the door down. Legolas and Aragorn shoot at them through the holes in the door. Vaeri went to pick up the bow and arrows. She shoved her book into a tight crevice, protecting it. Vaeri readied herself, knocking an arrow. She was shaking and knew that she wouldn't be of any help if it continued. It was kill or be killed. She took a few deep breaths and steadied her hands. The orcs broke through and the battle began. Vaeri and the Fellowship engaged the orcs. She aimed at the orcs but each time before she was confident to release her arrow, the orc was either already shot by Legolas or slashed by a sword. The hobbits yelled and joined in. Vaeri still stood stunned by the violence.

A cave troll smashed through the doorway. Legolas took a shot at it and the beast growled. Sam looked up to see the troll swinging his mace down at him, and ran under the troll's legs. The troll swung twice at Gimli, but hit first the tomb, then an Orc instead. Then its attention is drawn to Vaeri. She finally lets an arrow loose and hit it square in the eye. She saw the beast swing its mace and jumped out of the releases two arrows and hits the beast distracting it from her.

The troll swung his chain at Legolas, who avoids it until the troll wraps it around a pillar. Legolas stamps the chain tight and then runs along it onto the troll's head. He shoots the troll and then jumps off. Vaeri watched amazed until an orc charged at her. She went to hit it with her bow, with little effect and orc slashed her with its sword along her arm. She screamed and fell to the ground. Next thing she knew that orc lost its head thanks to Aragorn. She nodded her thanks, and he took off. Vaeri got up and hid away still clutching her bow close to her wounded arm.

She watched as the troll looked for Frodo as he hid behind a pillar. Though the troll finds him nevertheless and grabs him.

"Frodo!" She yelled. Frodo falls on his back into a corner. The troll lifts and drags Frodo off the edge. Vaeri drew up all the courage she had and aimed her arrow. She strained against the pain in her arm.

"Aragorn? Aragorn!" Frodo yelled. Vaeri then released the arrow hitting it in the hand which caused it to drop Frodo.

"Frodo!" Aragorn came in to defend Frodo. "Yaaahh!"

Aragorn grabbed a spear from the floor and stabbed the troll with it. The troll, infuriated, hits Aragorn and sent him flying across the room. He collapsed onto the and Frodo race after him and try to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move.

Frodo begins to run but the troll blocks Frodo's path with its spear, throwing him back into Vaeri. Vaeri grabs Frodo's shoulders to help him up, currently standing behind him. But then the troll appeared in front of them and troll takes aim and stabs Frodo in the chest. The force of the impact made Vaeri strike her head against the hard wall. And she fell to the ground.

"Ungh!"

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam yelled from across the room. Frodo slumped to the floor.

"Yaahh!" Merry and Pippin yelled.

They leapt onto the troll's head and start stabbing him. The troll flailed at its head, finally grabbing Merry, swinging him around and threw him to the ground. The Fellowship redoubles its efforts against Orcs and troll. Gandalf and Gimli take turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas takes aim. With Pippin stabbing the troll one more time on the head, the troll opens its mouth. Legolas delivers the deathblow.

The troll moaned and then collapsed to the ground. Pippin is thrown against the floor and is knocked out. There is a moment of silence. All Orcs were dead or fled. It was over.

"Oh no!" Aragorn said.

He runs towards Frodo and turns him over. Frodo groans.

"He's alive!" Sam gleefully said.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a small smile.

Frodo lifts his shirt reveals his Mithril one.

"Mithril!" Gimli said in awe. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins."

"The girl," Frodo said looking behind him. "Is she alright?"

Gandalf came to her side and examined her. He saw the cut on her arm, and noticed that it had almost healed. ' _That is not mortal healing.'_ He thought to himself. "She is unconscious but will be fine." Gandalf went to the hiding spot of Vaeri's book and handed it to Aragorn. "Keep her and this safe." Passing the book off to Aragorn.

Orcs are once again heard down the hall.

"Legolas, carry Vaeri."Gandalf said, and Legolas nodded. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Legolas swiftly picked her up.

The Fellowship ran out the rear door of the chamber, closely pursued by an army of orcs. Other orcs sprung out from the floor or crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship, who have drawn their weapons outward. Vaeri began to move in Legolas' arms. She opened her eyes to see him.

"Can you stand?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the impending threat.

"Yes." He quickly set her down and pulled out his weapon. ' _There are so many of them. How were they going to make it out alive?'_ Vaeri stood in the middle of the circle, feeling hopeless. Just then a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs, scared, and fled panicking in all directions.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned.

"A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf said and Legolas looked wide eyed. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship Vaeri entered a passageway, then down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps end into a chasm and Boromir nearly fell into one, Legolas pulling him back at the last second. The Hobbits too, stop short of falling in. They take another flight of stairs down. Aragorn, Vaeri, and Gandalf bring up the rear.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf said, but Aragorn resists. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

Aragorn pulled Vaeri along.

The Fellowship encountered a gap on the stairs. Legolas leapt forward and lands on the other side.

Legolas beckoned the wizard. "Gandalf."

Gandalf leapt after him.

Arrows whistled into the air, striking the stone steps at their feet. Legolas and Aragorn shoot back.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir says grabbing the hobbits and leaps. "Hoo-aah!" Part of the staircase breaks away.

Aragorn throws Sam next.

Aragorn reaches to pick up Gimli.

Gimli holds up his hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." Vaeri couldn't help but smile at his dwarvish pride.

He leapt forward but nearly falls back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!" Exclaimed Gimli and was thankfully pulled to safety.

Some more of the stone steps crumble and fall into the abyss. Aragorn pushed Frodo and Vaeri back up the steps and clambers after them. They struggle to their feet and look at the widened gap that separates them from the rest of the fellowship. Vaeri makes eye contact with Legolas. He noticed the fear in her eyes and gives her a confident nod. The Balrog is heard approaching from the other hall, its the fiery light is seen getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes down the steps behind Aragorn, Vaeri, and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. Vaeri let out a terrified screech. The stairs begin to wobble.

"Stay there." Aragorn instructed, his arms on either side of them. "Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward!"

"Come on!" Legolas said watching them.

They shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming onto the steps where their companions are. Frodo and Aragorn land into Boromir's arms and Vaeri into Legolas'. Turning, they continue to run down the stairs as the stone structures collapse behind them. Legolas had a firm grasp of Vaeri's hand, pulling her along

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled. The Balrog was now crawling behind them.

The Fellowship and Vaeri cross the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog and it growls menacingly at him.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells.

A blazing light radiates from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge.

"Iam the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf with its flaming sword. Gandalf parries the blow with Glamdring, shattering the Balrog's sword.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yells.

The Balrog brandishes a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!"

Gandalf strikes his staff onto the bridge. As the Balrog steps forward, the bridge collapses from under it and the demon plunges backward into the chasm. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall then turns to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and wounds about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but is straining to keep his grip.

Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him. Vaeri stared at the scene mortified.

"No, Frodo!" Boromir told him.

"Gandaaaaalf!" Frodo yells.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf says and loses his grip and falls into the chasm.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Frodo screams.

Boromir grabs hold of Frodo and starts to leave. "Aragorn!"

Vaeri cant believe what just happened and Legolas grabs her arm dragging her away.  
The Fellowship comes streaming out of the East Gate of Moria. Everyone is distraught. Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands and begins to weep. Merry consoles Pippin, who lay crying. Boromir tries to restrain Gimli as the dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Legolas wears a look of shock and disbelief, next to him Vaeri sits on a rock, in complete shock.

She didn't know what to make of her situation. She replayed the recent events in her head. She was at home, reading, next thing she knows she is in Moria. Then the orc attack, the Balrog, and now Gandalf, a wizard from a fictional story, died in front of her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"My book." She remembered. "My book! I left it in the mine!" She turned back. All hope lost of getting home.

Aragorn wiped his sword clean, re-sheathes it and turns to the girl. He didn't know what to make of her. Suddenly appearing as she did seemed suspicious, but Gandalf seemed to trust her. She was oddly dressed in loose fitting attire with a strange pattern. Rabbits? He did notice she fought bravely in Balin's chamber. She looking toward the mine that she thought still held her book. Aragorn pulled out the book and looked at it. It was titled The Fellowship of the Ring. That made him curious, as it seemed to describe his current journey. He opened it to a random page. He read it for a moment and it described in great detailed the events when he first met the hobbits. How did she come to possess this information? He flipped through until the last written page.

There it said.

'Aragorn. The girl will be your salvation. Protect her and she will protect you.'

Then the words disappeared.

He closed the book, no longer distrusting Gandalf. He went to Vaeri.

"Vaeri, correct?" He said handing her the book.

She looked at him and then down to the book. "Yes, thank you." Vaeri hugged the book. Hope wasn't lost.

"I'm afraid introductions will have to wait." He said to her. "Legolas, get them up."

Having overheard the conversation Boromir spoke up. "Give them a moment for pity's sake. "

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said, Boromoir was hesitant but understood.

Vaeri held her book close and followed after Aragorn. Then she remembered the gash on her arm. Though there was little pain. She looked down only to see a slightly red gash that seemed to have healed significantly. 'But that was impossible.' She thought. She shook her head. She was having a hard time treating this as reality.

Aragorn reached down and lifts Sam up. "On your feet Sam." He looked around. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo, a few paces away, was grieving alone. Weeping silently, he turns towards Aragorn. Vaeri saw him and ran up and held out a hand to the small hobbit. He wiped a tear and held onto her hand. Vaeri understood what he was feeling. Though she spoke no words, her actions were comforting to the hobbit.

* * *

So how was that? Please leave a **review** and enjoy the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

It was a silent journey as the fellowship and Vaeri entered the Woods of Lothlorien. There was no time for talk along the way. Vaeri was self conscious in the beginning as she was walking around in her pyjamas. She quickly got over it, whatever clothing she might have arrived in would probably have looked odd to them anyway.

"Stay close young hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress that lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again."

A voice suddenly came into Vaeri's mind. ' _Welcome Vaeri of the otherworld, who has travelled time and space.'_

Vaeri looked around to see if anyone else had heard anything. Frodo looked a bit taken a back, looking around himself. Then Gimli spoke.

"Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Out of know where with arrows notched, Lorien elves suddenly appeared from behind the trees, aiming at them. The Fellowship stops and look around, alarmed. _'Must be an elf thing'_ Vaeri thought to herself.

"Oh..." Gimli said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." An elf spoke.

Gimli grumbles.

 **"** _Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen She dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn."(Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection.)_ Aragorn spoke. It was a new language the Vaeri hadn't heard but she read in the book and knew that it was beautiful. She thought it was even more beautiful now that she could hear it actually being spoken.

 **"** Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should go back." Gimli said looking towards the elves apprehensively.

 **"** You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."Haldir said.

Haldir's eyes settled on Frodo for a moment, then moved to Vaeri. He took her in, from her strange clothing to the blood stain on her arm. He quirked a brow, she showed no sign of being in pain. Her shirt was cut so it was definitely her blood. Perhaps a glancing wound? Her long silver hair was tied up on the top of her head. She didn't fit in with those around her. She was clutching a book to her chest as though it was more important than life itself. _An odd woman indeed._ He then ushered the group to follow him.

The Fellowship arrived at Caras Galadhon. They ascended a winding stairway amongst the trees. Vaeri nervously looked around. It was like a fantasy world. She looked in awe at the large trees and grazed a hand along one as she walked around it.

This caught the eye of the wood elf. He watched her as she looked around and at trees, smiling softly to herself. He didn't know what to make of her. The first time he laid eyes on her in Moria he was taken aback by her unexpected presence. She wore clothing he has never seen before and yet she an air of familiarity around her. She was tall just a few inches shorter than himself and was lean. Her hair was a shimmering silver and it glinted on the soft light that ran along the staircase around the trees. He didn't miss her shooting in Moria either. He noticed along the way to Lothlorien that she seemed to be injured. But she wasn't complaining so he decided to wait until they were safe before treating it as time was of the essence. Legolas was sure that Aragorn would question her, hopefully some of his own questions would be answered.

The Fellowship went up some stairs that led to a glowing room and there, the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien descended to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Aragorn touched his head reverently in greeting.

Vaeri stared in awe at the beautiful couple in front of her.

 **"** Nine that are here yet not the nine that set out from Rivendell." The Lord said looking to Vaeri for a moment. "Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Galadriel looks at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eyes.

 **"** He has fallen into shadow." She spoke softly. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel looked at Boromir who can't seem stand her gaze. He starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards.

 **"** Yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel looks at Sam and smiles. Sam continues to gaze at her. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Vaeri then hears her voice in her mind again. ' _Many questions swim in your mind, Vaeri. I will show you who you really are.'_ Vaeri's mouth fell open.

The Fellowship headed down the stairs, Vaeri stayed behind. Legolas went back to her.

"Vaeri," He began putting a hand on her shoulder, but Galadriel spoke.

"She is to remain here until I release her." Legolas looked to her then back to Vaeri, he nodded but Galadriel noticed the slight resistance in the young prince. Galadriel waited until he was gone before she spoke. "Come with me, my dear."

Vaeri nodded and followed the beautiful Lady. They sat down beside a small table.

"Your book," Galadriel said. Vaeri placed it on the table before her. Galadriel delicately took the book in her hands and opened it to exactly the last written page.

"Please, if you know why I am here, tell me. I want to go home." Vaeri felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"My dear, you are home." Galadriel said looked away from the book and into her eyes. She handed her book back and left it open to the last written page.

There, a new sentence appeared.

'Vaeri, this is your aunt.'

 _Aunt? How was that possible?_ She was just a character from a book. There was no way she had any family relation to her.

"No, I'm not from this world. How could you be my aunt?"

"Tell me of you parents from the otherworld." Galadriel asked.

"They died last year." Vaeri saddened. "Even though I was adopted they were the parents that loved me, they were the ones that were there for me."

"And of you biological parents?" The Lady asked.

"I don't know anything about them." Vaeri spat. "All I know is that I was abandoned as an infant. Left in the woods to die. They aren't parents to me, they didn't love me." She held hatred in her heart. How could someone have a child and leave them completely alone?

"That is where you are wrong." Galadriel leaned forward and grasped Vaeri's hands. "Those that know me know that I have four brothers Finrod Felagund, Orodreth, Angrod, and Aegnor. But what they didn't know is that I also had a sister. Your mother."

Vaeri stared at her wide eyed, unbelieving. When she was ready to speak, Galadriel lifted a finger to her lips. "Let me explain from beginning to end, then you can ask your questions." Vaeri nodded slowly, paying close attention to what Galadriel told her.

"My sister Avanna, lived here and there, never settling into a home. She had unique gifts that she didn't want getting into the wrong hands. She thought she was protecting us by not being around her family. But then she fell pregnant, with an elf she fell in love with, but he died soon after, and so she came back to me. Fear began to take over her and her health began to fade, though knowing you were within her gave her in inner strength to carry on. One of her gifts was that of foresight. She told me she saw a vision of you as a child being hunted. This broke her heart for you were everything to her. So to protect you she made the ultimate sacrifice. You see, her powers that others coveted were that of time and space. She could manipulate it, but at great cost. So to protect you she poured her essence into this book and with the last of her power she sent you across time and space to another land. She left this world after." Vaeri felt tears brimming her eyes. "You are here now because the world has called you back. Even I did not foresee this."

"She locked away your elven spirit as well after you were born. But now with the book in your hands, that spirit is slowly flowing back into you. Take your arm as an example."

Vaeri looked to her arm. She had completely forgotten the cut after entering these woods. She moved aside her ripped sleeve and the faintest red line remained.

"Soon not even a scar will remain. That is the power of Elven healing."

"So the words that appear to me in the book, are those my mothers words?" Vaeri asked.

"Yes, a part of Avanna lives inside this book." Galadriel smiled lightly to the book and closed it. All the previous hate she held for her parents disappeared in an instant. Her mother had protected her at the cost of her life. There was probably no greater way to show a parents love than that.

"Ok." Vaeri breathed taking it all in. "So if this is all true, than that makes me what? An elf?"

Galadriel smiled. "For the most part yes, but if the book remains in one piece, a part of your elven self will be locked away."

Vaeri nodded in understanding. Though, still in shock she did believe it. Her arm was proof enough for her. Many times she had cut or scrapped herself and it never healed this quickly. And this was a much nastier wound. So I won't become a complete elf unless this book is gone. That's something she decided to keep to herself for the time being

"Gandalf said that this book might be a way for me to get back to my home." Vaeri began but noticed Galadriel's disappointed look a the word 'home'. "I mean my other world."

"Yes, when your task is done, I believe you will have the option of returning to the other world."

"My task, and what might that be?" Vaeri asked skeptically.

"Your task is to protect, and ensure return of the king." Vaeri gave her a quizzical look. "Aragorn son of Arathorn is the future King of Gondor."

Vaeri then remembered some of what she had read in the book. Galadriel wants her to protect him? What could she do to help him? She wasn't a fighter? She was average at the bow on a good day.

"Vaeri," Galadriel began regaining the young woman's attention. "I can feel the same power that your mother carried within you. Time and space are at your fingertips, but I must warn you, if you choose to use such power it always comes at a price. Be it something small or great. Be prepared."

Vaeri nodded and looked to her hands. Time and space. She prayed she would never have to use it.

"Now, your fellowship awaits your arrival." Galadriel stood up and led her to the group.

Vaeri saw the hobbits were resting as well as the others. Legolas was walking by and he saw Vaeri descending down the steps to them. He stared at her a moment she seemed to have a new internal glow about her. No mortal glowed this way. Galadriel whispered something into her ear and walked away smirking slightly at the ellon.

Vaeri smiled at him and continued on and set her book down in an unoccupied tent. A set of clothing laid there, she went to the bathhouse to clean herself and change. The new clothing was simple. A soft purple silk fell down around her and had silver embroidered vines all around it. She let her long silver hair fall down beside her. She came back to group and found them in a circle, save for the Hobbits that lay asleep. She sat down on a stump.

They all look to one another for a moment. Aragorn was the one to break the silence.

"Now, I know some of you may be against it but Vaeri," He motioned a hand in her direction. "She will be joining us on our journey."

"But she doesn't know what she is getting into!" Boromir disagreed.

"I have reason to believe that she will be important in the future. And need I remind you Gandalf instructed that she be with us as well?" Aragorn argued.

"She will just get in the way." Boromir huffed.

"Train me." She spoke softly, Legolas seemed to have been the only one that heard her. As he looked at her, his eyes widened a fraction at her boldness. "Train me." She spoke louder. "I already know the basics of shooting an arrow. I just need more practice. I don't want to get in the way. Plus I have my own reason for joining this quest." Vaeri said with determination.

Boromir grumbled and walked away saying, "Be it on your head."

Vaeri smiled lightly.

Aragorn walked towards her and knelt down before her. "I pledge to protect you as long as I am able." He bowed his head down. Vaeri placed a hand on his shoulder and he raised his head.

"And I the same." She smiled. He smiled back and stood up. He looked toward Legolas. "Seems like our newest companion needs a teacher and I cant think of none better than you Legolas."

Legolas looked to Vaeri, her sparkling blue eyes held hope and anticipation. Any past fear seemingly had disappeared. "It would be my pleasure." Vaeri smiled happily and went to get up when Legolas remembered her injury. "Vaeri, did you get your arm treated?"

Vaeri looked at Legolas for a moment and then pulled up the sleeve of her dress. She showed him her arm, a light red line was all that adorned it. Legolas inhaled in shock.

"How can this be?" Legolas said and placed a hand under her arm, raising the healed wound closer to him.

Gimli stood up from his seat and peered over. "My, the lassie has her own secrets doesn't she?"

Vaeri smiled to the dwarf. "I had almost forgotten about it since it only hurt for a short time."

Aragorn rounded her and saw the fading line. "Vaeri, is there something you have yet to tell us?"

She nodded. "Apparently I'm an elf." She shrugged her shoulder as if it wasn't a big deal. For her the initial shock had worn off but it was funny to see their reactions.

Legolas' eyes furrowed. This made no sense, and yet a part of him always knew. Elves were always drawn to each other. That was how he had first found her, but all he had seen in Moria was a human. It seemed the short time she had been in his company she was slowly showing more attributes of an elf-maid.

"My mother was Galadriel's secret sister." She began and pulled her sleeve down. "My mother sent me away as an infant, and this book holds her essence and my elven spirit. But it is slowly leaking out."

Legolas stared down at the book. He had never heard of such a thing happening before. Vaeri handed the book to him. "Maybe my mother will have something to tell you?"

He tentatively grabbed the book and flipped through it, landing on the last written page. There, a sentence stood out to him.

' ** _Mellon, Legolas of the Woodland realm. I know your father, we were good friends. Please take care of Vaeri. She is my everything._** '

Legolas reread the words in front of him a few times before closing it and handing it back.

"You have my protection Lady Vaeri." Legolas gave her a small bow. Vaeri was curious as to what it said but just smiled at him.

"Thank you, but please call me Vaeri. Being called a Lady feels weird." She smiled. "And can I also ask you to be my 'elf' teacher? I don't know anything really about your or," She corrected. "Our culture."

"Sure." He smiled.

"And I shall be your dwarf teacher!" Gimli proclaimed, killing the mood. Though Vaeri just laughed and said she would be happy to learn.

"We will begin your training tomorrow then." Legolas said.

"Alright." Vaeri said. "But if you all don't mind I am in need of some sleep. I haven't slept in over 24 hours and need some rest."

Legolas smiled. "One day you wont feel the tiredness of sleep."

Vaeri looked at him bug-eyed. "Elves don't sleep?"

"It's not that we don't sleep, we just don't tire like men."

"That day cant come soon enough." She laughed. "Goodnight Legolas," she said to him. "Everyone." She said to the others and headed into her tent for a goodnights sleep.

* * *

How was that chapter? Are we liking Vaeri? I hope so. Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkiens work.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Vaeri woke in the early morning. Her seemingly short sleep did her wonders. She was completely refreshed. ' _Maybe the 'no need to sleep' part of elves is kicking in already_ ' she thought to herself. She exited her tent and it was still a bit dark in the forest with all the tree cover but where she could see through the trees she could see streaks of pink and orange from the sunrise. She walked to a table that already had a spread of food on it. Her stomach growled. She missed the meal last night while she had been talking to her aunt. And afterwards her thoughts had consumed her too much she didn't even think of eating.

She grabbed a handful of red grapes and popped them in her mouth. She savoured the sweet taste. She looked around her and noticed Legolas exiting his tent. He saw her and gave her a little wave and walked to her.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone.

"Yes, thanks." She smiled. She was going to say something but her stomach decided to interrupt with a loud grumble. She placed a hand to it. "Shhh!" She said, blushing.

Legolas laughed lightly. "You will probably be happy to know that elves don't get hungry like men do. We can go much longer without sustenance."

"Really?!" Vaeri was excited. ' _Maybe then I'll be able to lose those last pesky 5lbs!_ ' She thought to herself. She grabbed some more grapes and a bun.

"Yes, I'm sure it will take time to adjust from life as a human to an elf."

"Yeah, it should be interesting." Vaeri twiddled her fingers absentmindedly. She realized she hadn't had much one-on-one time with any of the fellowship yet. She was nervous. "So, tell me about yourself?" Vaeri asked. She thought she may as well try and get to know everyone. Maybe there were things the book had yet to tell her. The two of them sat down at a table.

Legolas scratched the back of his head. Things felt kind of awkward for him. Here he was talking to what looks like a human woman but is actually an elleth, who is slowly losing human traits and gaining elvish ones. This was a first for him, and being as old as he is, firsts didn't happen very much anymore.

"Well my name is Legolas," he started, almost blushing from the awkwardness. "I hail from the woodland realm, and have spent the last several years with Aragorn." He paused unsure of what to say next.

"Aren't you a prince?" Vaeri asked, eyes sparkling with awe and wonder.

"Yes, though I don't remember that coming up in the time you have been with us." He added, curious as to how she learned of his lineage.

"Oh my friends back home had mentioned it." She saw the confusion on Legolas' face. She sighed. "Okay, this is a bit farfetched but completely true." She looked at him and he nodded. "I'm actually from another world altogether." She began and she didn't have his full attention before she certainly had it now. "My mother sent me to my old world to protect me and sealed my elven spirit in the book from before."

Legolas nodded in remembrance. "Well, in my world that book was telling the story of the Fellowship you are a part of. There was also another series before this one called the Hobbit but I never read them. My friends have read all the books that are out and have told me about some of the characters. They had mentioned you being a prince I think."

They sat in silence for a while as Legolas absorbed this information. Vaeri couldn't handle the quiet any longer and spoke.

"I know I sound crazy. But imagine if you were in my shoes. Suddenly no longer in the world you called home and being told you aren't human." Vaeri was exasperated. "It is a lot to handle, and if I am being completely honest I want to go home to my world." Tears threatened to fall but she steeled herself.

Legolas looked at her, hurt in his eyes. He didn't really put himself in her situation before now. She is in a world she doesn't know, around people she doesn't know. Her entire life has turned upside down and is even losing her humanity as well. He watched as she clenched and unclenched her fists in an attempt to keep herself calm. How would he react if he was suddenly thrown into another world?

"I believe your words," he began, gaining attention from the woman across him. "And I wish to help in any way that I can." He hoped that she would wish to stay in this world.

Vaeri was shocked for a moment but then beamed at him. Legolas' eyes widened at the smile upon her face.

"Thank you, Legolas." She reached for his hand. "That means a lot to me." She gave it a squeeze and stood up letting go. "Now, how about some training?" She put her hands on her hips.

Legolas stood with a smile on his face. "As the Lady requests." He ushered a hand in the direction of the training grounds and they walked there side by side.

For the next two hours Legolas instructed Vaeri on proper form and a small handful of tips that would become useful on the battlefield. And to his surprise she was actually pretty decent. She didn't have the same skill as a seasoned elf as himself, but he figured she could probably hold her own on the field with a bow for the most part. He looked over her form as she released the next arrow that hit its mark dead centre. Sweat dripped down her face, a trait that mortals had. Legolas sighed, once she became fully elven so many things would change for her and he hoped that she would be ready. Vaeri turned to him with that beaming smile on her face, and Legolas couldn't help but smile in response.

"Did you see that?" She exclaimed and pointed to the far off target. "I have never made a shot that far successfully before!" She giggled a bit to herself and suited at the target in the distance. "I think my eyesight is improving." She looked around herself and squinted into the distance trying to gauge how far she could see.

"Yes, most likely. Only the best mortal archers could get a shot like that." Legolas replied.

"Wow." She stared at the trees around her, taking in the new view that her eyes were giving her. She could see more detail on the tree as well as the leaves. She could also notice more woodland creatures in the distance. She looked to Legolas and noticed that he had a faint glow about it. She stepped toward him.

"Did you know that you are glowing?" She waved a hand around him.

Legolas suppressed a laugh. "Some Elves can see the," He paused thinking of the right word the she would understand. "the soul of another elf. Like I can see your soul ever so faintly even though you remain mostly human." He saw her eyes widen and look around herself.

"I don't see mine."

"You can't see your own, only the soul of others." He replied. This brought her attention back to him and she took a step closer. She stared into his eyes. Blue staring into blue. It took all Legolas' willpower not to look away from her strong gaze.

"In your eyes I see," She began, but images then raced through her mind. Images of Legolas in his youth and around the place she could only presume as his home. She felt her head throb and she placed her hands to her temples in an attempt to ease the pain. She also felt and hand on her shoulder.

"Vaeri, are you alright?" Concern clear in his voice.

Vaeri tipped her head back up and look at her friend. "Yes, I'm okay now." She stood straight back up, the pain in her head died down significantly.

"What happened?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not sure. For a moment I was looking into your eyes and in the next, images appeared in my head. It was the strangest thing." She looked perplexed at what happened.

"What did you see?" He questioned. He was concerned because this was not an ability mortals had. If Vaeri was developing a power that her elven self had, then she needed to become an elf-maid quickly. Lest the power consume her entirely and destroy her.

"You." She looked up at him. "I saw you. Well, a younger you I think."

"What exactly did you see?" He questioned. Vaeri looked at him. He didn't ask the question in anger but in genuine curiosity.

"Nothing extremely clear, more like little moments in time. I saw when you were younger since you were smaller, you were lounging in a tree. Another one I saw you standing in front of another elf with long golden hair and a circlet or crown of sorts. Anything else was just moments of time with you in it."

Legolas nodded. "My past then."

"But why would I see this at all?"

"You must have a power within you." Legolas looked her over. Some elves were known to have gifts but there were and are very few of them. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she is related to Galadriel. Then again the Valar could have just gifted her with this power.

"My mother…" She began, Vaeri feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about the mother that she never knew but whom gave up her life for her. "She had a power."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Let's have a seat." The conversation became quite heavy and decided that sitting would be better than standing out in the open. Legolas led her under a tree that shrouded them in shade.

"Galadriel said my mother had powers, but that she was scared." Vaeri started and a small tremble settled in her bones. "She didn't want her power falling into the wrong hands so she travelled and then she met my father and became pregnant with me. She had a vision of me being hunted as a child so she sent me away using her gifts."

Legolas sat quiet, listening intently. What kind of power could send an infant to an entire new world? Vaeri answered the question in his mind.

"Time and space, Galadriel told me. That was her power. I don't fully comprehend what she could do, but it was enough that she sent me away." Tears that she never thought would fall over the mother that she never knew, stained her cheeks. All this time she thought her biological parents didn't love her. But her mother loved her more than life itself. And this made Vaeri feel things that she had never felt before.

Legolas was torn. The woman before him was crying, letting out tears of sorrow and he didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know how to comfort her in this time. He wasn't sure if he should embrace her or give her space to work through it. But what she said next made him move.

"She sacrificed her life for mine." Large tears overtook her and she sobbed. Legolas moved right beside her and put an arm around her back and pulled her close. She wept into the side of his chest as he held her.

After a few minutes she leaned back and wiped her tear stained face with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," She hiccuped. "Sorry you had to see that."

Legolas only smiled and tucked a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. "No apologies needed. You mourn for your mother." He then said words in Elvish that she didn't understand but it eased some of the ache in her heart.

"Thank you Legolas." She smiled lightly despite the sorrow still siting her heart.

"You are most welcome _Mellon nin."_ Legolas said and patted her head.

"What did you say?" Vaeri blinked up at him curiously.

"My friend." Legolas said.

" _Mellon nin._ Did I say that right?" Vaeri attempted at the foreign language.

"Yes, very well done."

"Would you mind teaching me Elvish?" Vaeri asked shyly and sniffed her nose.

"Not at all." Legolas said, and it was true, he really didn't mind teaching her if it was one more way to keep her here instead of her wishing to go back to her world.

* * *

Leave a couple reviews and I'll upload the next chapter. It is ready to go!

What do we think TIME and SPACE can do?


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer: I do now own tolkiens work.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

After having spent the first good part of the day with Legolas she decided to wander around woods of Lorien alone. She also didn't want to be around the Fellowship right now, who were mourning the death of Gandalf. She already felt saddened over his death and adding the news of her mother didn't aid in her battle to move on.

She rounded some trees and dragged her hands across the leaves. This would have been her home if her mother hadn't sent her away. It was a beautiful place, unlike anything that she had seen back home. The flets that were in the trees were carefully made and the flora was blooming with magnificence. She sighed to herself. Was it okay if she decided to make this middle earth her new home? She had a job back home, a life, even a boyfriend she had recently started going out with. But what did that matter if she couldn't actually get back. It seemed like she had to do some thinking.

Vaeri suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped around and in front of her was a familiar looking elf.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I am Haldir, if you recall from earlier." Haldir said taking a step back from the surprised woman.

"Yes p, I do remember, and it's alright. I was being careless anyway." Vaeri said meekly.

Haldir only smiled. "Enjoying the mallorn trees?"

"Is that what these are called?" Vaeri touched one fondly. "They are amazing." She looked back at Haldir who was watching her intently. "What is it that you do in Lorien Haldir?" The two of them strolled between the trees.

"I am the Marchwarden, meaning I guard the outer boarder of the realm."

Vaeri nodded. "And do you like it? Being Marchwarden?"

"It is a great title that has been bestowed to me and I carry it with honour."

"Im glad." Vaeri smiled at him.

Haldir was taken aback by her smile. She was beautiful for a mortal but then he remembered what Galadriel had told him this morning.

"Is it true that you are actually and elleth?" He asked and her big eyes opened wide. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude if it was a private matter."

"No, no it is alright." She waved off his apology. "It is true, but as you can see I have yet to come into my elvish features." She waved a hand by her ears that still lacked the point that was a distinguishing factor for elves.

"I'm sure it will all come in due time." Haldir said.

"I think so too." Vaeri said and then there was a bit of an awkward silence as they rounded a tree.

Haldir stopped abruptly. "Lady Vaeri," He began, and Vaeri turned around. She was not used being called a Lady at all. "This evening there will be a bit of festivities, welcoming the Fellowship to Lorien, as well as welcoming you back to your home."

"I hardly need a party thrown for coming here." Vaeri said.

"But you are Lady Galadriel's niece and many a people would love to see your face and get to know you as I have had the pleasure. There will be food, drinks, music and danc-" Haldir was saying until Vaeri cut him off.

"Dancing!" Vaeri exclaimed with excitement.

"Well yes." Haldir said a bit shocked at her exclamation. "Do you dance?"

"Yes, actually no. I like to dance I just don't dance very well." She scratched her head. She always loved going to clubs and hopping around to the music, it made her feel so alive. But when it came to doing any move other than a hop, she was nothing more than a person with two left feet.

"Well, then you must save a dance for me." Haldir smiled and did a little bow with an arm crossing his chest.

"It would be an honour Haldir." She put a hand to his shoulder, ushering him to a stand. "I will see you tonight then." Vaeri waved him farewell and left a smiling ellon behind her.

Vaeri could hardly contain her excitement as she rushed back to her flet. She stopped abruptly. She needed clothes for the gathering this evening, perhaps her aunt would be able to provide her some. The ones in her flet were more of the casual kind. She actually wanted to make Galadriel proud of her. So she was going to attempt to look as elven as possible despite the mortality that still flowed through her. She was wandering around trying to find a sign of were Galadriel might be but then she saw the elf that was beside her that first day.

"Uncle Celeborn!" She exclaimed and swiftly moved in front of him. He turned, his eyes wide, apparently not used to that kind of title. "I mean Lord Celeborn." Vaeri corrected feeling shyer by the second.

Celeborn smiled down at her. Yes, he was taken aback momentarily but now with the female in front of him he couldn't help but say, "Uncle is fine if that is what you wish to call me young one." He put a hand under her chin. "I see so much of Avanna in you."

"Really?" Vaeri's eyes shone with questions. "Do I really look like her?"

Celeborn stood straight. "Yes much like Galadriel, your mother had long golden-silver hair. You have your mothers blue eyes. I know not of what your father looked like but he must have been handsome for Avanna always had a way of following certain ellons around."

Vaeri smiled. "Thank you Uncle."

"Now what do you need my dear?"

"I was actually looking for Galadriel. I would like to ask her if I could borrow a dress for this evening. I wanted to dress up a bit." A small blush overcame her cheeks. "She is so beautiful and I want to make her proud." Vaeri twirled her thumbs in slight embarrassment.

"As it happens, Galadriel has already sent a dress down to your flet that she deems worthy of this eve."

Vaeri stood straight and looked up into his face. "Really?" She gave him a great hug. The elf stiffened slightly before relaxing from the sudden embrace. "Thank you Uncle!" She laughed waved him goodbye. "Ill see you later."

Celeborn merely nodded in her direction with a smile. He saw so much life in those eyes, but he knew that hard time would come to pass for her. He just hoped that she would be ready.

Vaeri made it down to her flet, and it was currently lunch time, as many of the Fellowship surrounded a table of food. The Hobbits, of course, were gorging themselves, save for Frodo who idly picked at his food. The death of Gandalf laid heavily upon him. Vaeri wondered if there was something that she could do to help him.

"Hello everyone." Vaeri said approaching the table. Other than the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli were also at the table enjoying their food.

"Afternoon lass." Gimli said after a hefty bite of bread. Gimli took another look back at her. "Ye be looking much different from the last I saw ya." He looked her up and down but not in a weird way.

"Haha well yes, a dress can do wonders."

"Nay, ye look more elvish than ye did yesterday. Even though you lack the pointy ears like that princeling." Gimli gestured to his head.

"Those will come in due time." Vaeri smiled at the dwarf.

"So it is true then?" Boromir look at her, a slight scepticism in his gaze. "You are not human but an elf?"

This made the Hobbits drop the food that they had in their hands.

"Really?" Pippin hollered. "But how come you don't look completely like one."

"Pippin," Mary shrugged him in the shoulder. "Mind your own business."

"It's alright Mary, if I am to be a companion then you all may as well know."

"Make sure to use small words Lady Vaeri, less these ones don't understand." Samwise laughed. He received some glares in response from his fellow Hobbits.

"Oh Sam please call me Vaeri, I am no Lady." Sam just blushed in response. "My mother sealed my Elvin spirit within the book that I was carrying. And now it is slowly leaking out and I am becoming my true self."

"How come your mother did that?" Pippin asked.

Vaeri paused, she wanted to say what she needed without breaking down. The honest looks in those hobbits eyes spurred her on. And maybe this might help Frodo with his grieving, knowing that Gandalf sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"She did it to protect me," Vaeri began, and she explained how her mother foresaw her daughters future and that she sent her another world so that she would be safe. "She sacrificed her life so that I could live mine. And although it makes me terribly sad, I know she did it out of love." Vaeri directed her last words to Frodo.

Mary spoke then, "So if she sent you away to protect you, how come you came back?"

That made Vaeri cease her previous thoughts. It was a good question, one that she had briefly thought on but didn't really figure out.

"I'm not sure Mary. Maybe it was time, or fate." Vaeri thought to her book and how it had told her to 'join them.' "I think my mother intended for me to be apart of the Fellowship and I wish to do what she wants of me, she gave me her everything and I intend to make her proud."

A voice from the background spoke. "Well it wouldn't do you any good to linger on such thoughts anyways." Aragorn said and walked towards Vaeri and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are here now and we intend to walk along side you on this journey."

"Thanks Aragorn." Vaeri smiled delighted at his acceptance of her. A sudden thud sounded at the table. Boromir abruptly stood up and shot a glare at her.

"Women do not belong on the battlefield." He said dryly and stalked off.

"Don't mind him, he means well." Aragorn said, though frowned in the direction his companion. "He just needs time to get to know you. He also doesn't want to have to worry about you while we are fighting. And I have to agree I have the same fears."

Vaeri nodded, she understood that she wasn't a warrior like the people in front of her. She would have to have a talk with Boromir eventually to hopefully ease his mind.

After a bit of food at lunch Vaeri started to get ready for the evenings festivities. In her flet was a bag that she assumed had her dress inside. Vaeri twiddled hear fingers excitedly. Even if it was something like the purple dress she had wore before training she would be happy. She opened the bag and wow, Galadriel didn't disappoint.

This dress was two layers, the bottom satin layer was also purple like her previous dress, but it was a deep royal purple. The top layer was a flimsy gossamer that was white so you could see the purple underneath. The bodice was boat neckline, so it had two very thin sleeves that would rest not on her shoulders but just off of them. The dress fell to her ankles, but had a slit that went up to her knee on the right side. Vaeri gleefully slipped on the dress and tied on the matching waist ribbon that was purple. She looked down at herself. The neckline dipped a touch low but wasn't so immodest that she would feel uncomfortable, and the slit would add nice flare for the dancing she was sure to do.

Vaeri stepped out of her flet and Aragorn along with the Hobbits were waiting for her. Aragorn wore a slightly nicer shirt, one I doubt he had sweated in. The hobbits wore there same clothing that they travelled in, just the less dirty ones.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her and she blushed. She wasn't used to such attention and it made her a touch uncomfortable, but she knew she looked nice so she wanted to own it. They only thing that felt off was her hair. She wanted to style it like the other elves but she didn't have the skills. On a normal day she would usually just throw her hair up in a bun and be done with it. Now she wished she had the knowledge to do intricate braids. Maybe she would ask one of the elves for a hand.

Aragorn saw Vaeri twirl some hair in her fingers looking at it with a small frown.

"Vaeri," The silver hair girl turned to look st Aragorn. "Do you need some help?"

"Help? What for?" She replied.

"Your hair," He made a gesture to his own head. "You look as though you wish for your hair to be done."

"And you can do that? Braid hair?" Vaeri asked, stunned that this rough looking ranger could manage a braid.

"Indeed, I often braided Arwen's hair, I became quite competent." He said and his gaze drifted off into the distance.

Vaeri smiled, watching with his far off look. He really loves Arwen. "Well then I don't see why not!" She slightly shrugged her shoulders.

"Strider sir," Sam said. "We will see you at the party then." Him and the rest of the Hobbits took off to enjoy their evening.

"See you then." Aragorn waved then goodbye. "Now have a seat and I'll be but a moment."

Vaeri nodded and went to sit at the table that held their lunch earlier. Aragorn stood behind her and with his nimble fingers he began braiding her hair. Vaeri closed her eyes and relaxed. She truly let herself not think in this moment. Aragorn seemed to sense her calmness and spoke.

"Have you come to accept what has happened to you Vaeri?"

Vaeri slowly opened her eyes. She was torn. She was torn between fully accepting a life in this new place and her desire to return to the life that she has always known.

"Middle earth is new," She started. "So far is has been like living a fantasy, despite the hardship that we faced in Moria. But all that I know is back in my world, I had a job, friends, even a boyfriend. How do I leave all that?" She sighed. "I'm just not sure that I can make it home yet."

Aragorn looked down at the now slightly slumped shoulders of the woman before him. "Vaeri, just know that there will always be a home here for you if you chose to stay."

* * *

I decided to put this one out despite **ZERO** reviews because I had it done. But please do review. If I dont get anything then what is the point in writing the story. :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers:**

 **Debella:** Thank you so much, glad you are enjoying it.

 **Guest:** Thanks a bunch. Hope you enjoy this chapter

 **TemporaryShadow:** I have thought long and hard about the Galadriels gift so I hope it pleases you :)

Again I dont own tokiens work.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

Arm in arm, Aragorn led Vaeri down to this evening festivities. She lightly touched the side of her hair and felt the braid that was now pleated into her silver hair. On each side of he said there as a thick braid then went to the back of her head were they joined together and became one braid that went down her back. Underneath her braids, the lower layer hung down in her natural light wave. Vaeri was absolutely gleeful. She just hoped that the rest of the Fellowship was looking forward to it. And perhaps it would ease some of the heartache that they were feeling.

Vaeri and Aragorn descended a spiralling staircase that went around the tree, and at the bottom it led into a large entryway that had a large open space that no doubt would house all the future dancing elves and Lorien's guests.

Several of the Fellowship were standing together and they watched as their friends descended the stairs. Aragorn gave her a small bow and took off into the crowd.

Vaeri saw many eyes were upon her and she fought off the urge to shy away and blush deeply. Though she did blush at the blatant attention she didn't hide, but walked gracefully to her new friends.

"Ms. Vaeri, you look beautiful." Samwise said, finally having switched from calling her Lady.

Vaeri smiled sweetly as him. "Thanks Sam, you look handsome yourself." She noticed that he had taken the time to brush his hair a bit. He was an adorable little hobbit.

"Ye clean up well lassie." Gimli said joining the group in front of her, giving her an appreciative nod.

"Not too bad yourself." She said to Gimli, who just chuckled to himself.

Vaeri smiled at the rest of the Hobbits. Boromir and Legolas were somewhere else, she assumed. Hunger beckoned to her so she left her small company and went to the table. There was a large spread of food and her eyes devoured it all. She was a bit more partial to the fruits. So she slowly ate away at the grapes and apples that were there.

She turned around as a new song began playing and she slowly swayed to the beat. She walked off to a corner and closed her eyes and just let the sweet elvish music soothe her. There were no words just the sound of the instruments playing and that was all that was needed. The delicate melody settled itself in her soul and a small smiled appeared on her lips. When the song ended and let out a sigh and finally opened her eyes.

She was surprised to see Haldir in front of her and she let out a small gasp.

"Oh, Haldir." She placed a hand on her chest as if too slow her beating heart.

"My apologies Lady Vaeri, I didn't mean to startle you once again. It would seem I have a penchant of doing that to you." He smiled.

"It is alright. I was lost in my own world anyway so I wasn't paying attention."

"You look lovely this evening." He said.

"Thank you. I feel rather elvish in this dress." Vaeri grabbed the sides of her dress and did a little twirl.

Haldir laughed. "Well you are technically an elf even if you don't look like one right now."

"I guess." Vaeri also giggled lightly. Haldir then stepped behind her and grabbed a couple flowers from the bush. Small pink azaleas were in his hands.

"May I add these to your braids?" He asked. Vaeri paused for a moment a bit embarrassed by his gesture. ' _I think Haldir might like me.'_ Vaeri thought to herself.

"Sure." She said timidly. Haldir only smiled more and placed the beautiful flower in to the braids then were on the side of her head. When he was done he stepped in front of her and smiled his eyes bright was apparent affection.

"Beautiful." He said. Vaeri just but a hand to her very warm red cheeks, trying in vain to cool them down. She felt that Haldir was being very straightforward which she supposed, wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She just didn't know just yet. All she did know that she has a tendency to blush much too often these days.

The last song ended and Haldir held out his hand. "Might I have this dance my Lady."

"You may indeed." Vaeri said placing her hand in his. Her cheeks were still warm though she wanted to give elvish dancing a try.

Haldir led her to the dance floor where many others were dancing with their partner. Vaeri was watching another couple dancing, their bodies pressed tightly to one another, unashamed by their dancing. _'I wish I'm that brave when I dance with my lover.'_ Haldir placed a hand at her waist and held her other hand. This position she recognized from her world. She was comfortable with it. Haldir led and she carefully followed. She caught a glimpse of that couple again. A small frown grew on her face. Haldir turned in the dance. They twirled and Vaeri was concentrating too hard to really enjoy the dance. The song was over and Haldir took a step back and gave her a light bow. "Thank you my Lady." He stood and smiled.

"Please Haldir, just Vaeri is fine."

"Very well Vaeri." Haldir said.

Another elf suddenly appeared and but his hand on Haldir's shoulder. His blonde hair caught her attention, then he turned his blue eyes now on her and her heart may have skipped a beat. _'What was that?'_ How could a male be so beautiful? It really wasn't fair. He was dressed in a green tunic with silver leaves embroidered throughout.

"Hello friend." Legolas said. Haldir smiled at him.

"Legolas, nice to see you this evening." Haldir said, though his eyes kept on coming back to me. "What can I help you with?"

"I was actually coming to ask Vaeri for a dance." Legolas said stepping from beside Haldir to in front of her. "Might I have the next dance my Lady?" For some reason when Legolas called her my Lady, it made her heart beat hard in her chest.

Vaeri blushed once again and nodded. "You may." She put her hand in his. "Thank you for the last dance Haldir." She grinned at him.

"Anytime Vaeri." He said with a small smile, though now his eyes didn't hold the sparkle that they had moments ago. Vaeri walked off to another part of the dance floor as Legolas pulled her along.

The sound of the music changed and she watched as the elves went into a different dance position. This one she knew too well from her high school days. The dreaded slow dance. Either you had a boyfriend to dance with or you were a wallflower. Typically Vaeri was a wallflower, though one year a boy from a different class asked her to dance and she meekly agreed. Though she regretted it in the end. His hot and smelly breath, along with the nasty B.O tormented her for three and a half minuted as she was too kind to ditch him in the middle of the song.

Legolas caught her gaze at the other elves. He wasn't much for dancing since dancing with one elleth often brought on the rest asking for a dance. But when he saw Vaeri dancing with Haldir something in him dragged him over, wanting to ask her to dance. Now he was place is a precarious position with this slightly more intimate dance.

"Is this okay Vaeri? We could wait for another song." Legolas asked looking into her eyes.

Her blue orbs whirled up to look at him. "N-No, it's okay." She was a bit embarrassed but didn't want to turn him down. He was a nice guy with good intentions.

"Very well." Legolas closed the gap and placed his hand on her her back. Not too far down as to be a perv, but at a modest spot. Vaeri tentatively wrapped her arms around his neck and then they began swaying around in a small circle. There was a gap between them still as she felt it would be too awkward to press herself up against the friend she had gotten to know. Though that didn't stop her heart from beating hard. What was wrong with her? These days she couldn't seem to calm herself around the opposite gender. Especially around these elves!

The song continued on and from over Legolas' shoulder she saw the couple from earlier. Once again they were pressed together, but now they were lightly kissing and smiling together. It was actually pretty sweet. Though the frown from earlier appeared once again. Legolas was quick to notice.

"What is wrong my Lady? Is the dance not to your liking?" He asked, his attention completely on her.

Vaeri didn't realize that she was frowning. Though she knew why she was. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what if I may inquire?" He said and adjusted his hand on her back, as if trying to let her know that she could lean on him.

Should she tell him? It was personal, but was there anything about her situation that was normal. She decided that honestly was the best policy and perhaps if she got this off her chest she may feel a bit better.

"Back home," She started bit her bottom lip. "I had a boyfriend. His name was Jeff, we just started seeing each other and it was going really well."

Legolas stopped dancing and looked down at her. He didn't need to understand what boyfriend was because he understood what she was saying from the rest of her words. His hands slowly withdrawing. "I guess there is not much I can do about our relationship since I am in a whole other world now. I was just getting used to being someone important in a guys eyes. It was nice. But I suppose it is over now."

Vaeri sighed. She was sad but she wasn't so sad that she was going to cry about it. Especially in front of Legolas. Her arms were still around his neck but he had let go of her. There was a slight turmoil in his eyes.

"This Jeff was your partner?" He asked, the words stung on his tongue for some reason he couldn't figure out.

"Partner? No I wouldn't call him that. He was just a boy I liked and he liked me so we decided to go out. I guess here you would call it courting, I think. But now I think that's over."

Legolas let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "But you miss him?"

"I do. But I can move on. Life is too short to think about something that may never happen." She said.

Legolas laughed and placed his hands back on her back. "Vaeri you seem to be forgetting you are an elf now so you're immortal. Life is as long as you wish it to be."

He was right. That was another thing that would make her and Jeff incompatible now. He was a human and she was now an elf. The feeling of losing Jeff had lessened each day she had been here and now it felt feather light.

"You're right. Thanks Legolas, somehow that makes things a bit easier in my mind." Vaeri smiled at him.

They continued to dance together for a few more songs. Vaeri's eyes sparkled with delight and Legolas couldn't seem to make himself part with her. She was so young and so full of life. In such a short time her whole world had changed, but she handled it with an inner strength that seemed to draw him in further. He watched her as she swayed in his arms, her eyes now closed and the music seemed to take over her and she rested her head on his chest. Legolas stiffened for a brief moment. He stared down at the top of her head. She was beautiful this evening. She was beautiful on a normal day, but tonight she exuded a radiance that rivalled her aunts. The dress was very becoming and the braids suited her well. Legolas slowly led them from the main dance floor into a path surrounded by flowering bushed.

"Your braids look beautiful Vaeri." He said and touched the one that was opposite his chest. Vaeri looked up at him.

"Thanks, Aragorn did them. I didn't think he could but he said he did them for Arwen often. I'm actually really bad at styling my hair." Legolas smiled, his friend did have an odd talent for this. Maybe Vaeri would let him put braids in for her next time.

"And the flowers are beautiful as well."

"They are aren't they. Haldir placed them before we danced." Vaeri said and looked to her hair trying to get a peek at the flowers in her hair.

What she didn't see at first was that at the mention of Haldir, his eyes darkened. _'Why would Haldir do that?'_ Just as the thought appeared it went away when Vaeri now looked into his eyes, a look of worry on her face.

"Legolas is something wrong?"

Legolas snapped out of his mood. Why had he felt so upset about Haldir? Legolas looked at the flowers in her hair again. Another wave of possessiveness came over him. It wasn't like Vaeri was his, but knowing that Haldir put those flowers in her hair rubbed him the wrong way. He let out a long breath, trying to calm himself from his emotions that he couldn't understand.

"It is nothing Vaeri." Legolas looked down at her. He didn't want to upset her with his own frivolous thoughts when she was so happy.

"Well whatever that was, the darkness in your eyes, don't let it bother you." She beamed up at him. Legolas couldn't hold back the grin on his face. She really was a ray on sunshine.

"Come, we should be getting back to the others."

"You're right. They probably think we are doing something bad back here." And as Vaeri said those words she bit her lip. Not meaning for it to come out the way it did. She whirled and looked at Legolas whose eyes had widened a fraction. She waved her hands in front of her face looking all frantic. "I didn't mean it like that I meant-"

Legolas began to laugh. Vaeri paused to watch the laughing elf, having never seen him so jovial. He was laughing at her but she didn't care. The look on his face, the pure happiness was so heart warming.

Legolas laughed for a bit and when he was done he stood straight once again and adjusted his tunic. He looked at Vaeri who had been watching him during his laughing bit. His cheeks burned red for a moment, a feeling that didn't come very often.

Vaeri caught on that Legolas was a bit embarrassed. She was trying to decide if she should raze him or console him. Taking advantage of the situation she stepped up to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks. His cheeks only further darkened from the act. Her plan had worked. She quickly hopped back and beamed at the shocked and scarlet faces elf, then took off into the crowd.

* * *

 **So long as I get at least _1 REVIEW_ for a chapter I will upload a new one!**

 **Reviews feed my weary soul**

 **Please review, fav, follow, all that jazz.**

Now don't get mad at me because I didn't go all elvish with the dancing. I wanted an intimate moment and this is what happened so deal haha. I hoped you liked it otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewers:**

 **you be killing me with only 1 review on the last chap wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh :'(**

 **Guest: Thank you! I am excited to share them with you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own tolkiens work.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

When Legolas finally made it back to his flet after the evenings dancing and eating, he was exhausted. But more than that he was consumed with thoughts and mental images of a certain female human-elf. Legolas laid down on his bed roll and placed an arm under his head to prop himself up. Flashes of her dancing and smiling raced through his mind. But a certain image was more prominent than the rest.

Vaeri had shockingly caught him off guard when she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Legolas placed his hand on that particular cheek. He was so stunned in the moment, that when Vaeri wickedly smiled and took off into the dancing crowd, he couldn't move to follow her. He understood that she had done it to tease him, but it still made him feel off. After he had finally moved from his stuck position he had looked for her in the crowd.

For the rest of the evening he had talked with other elves and his companions, but he also kept and eye on Vaeri. She had been dancing most of the night, and beaming a radiant smile all the while. Legolas couldn't suppress his own joy when he saw her. He had watched her dance with the scruffy dwarf as well as the hobbits. She even managed to drag Aragorn out for one dance. It was awkward to watch but Vaeri had laughed the entire time. The only part of the night he could have done without was when Haldir had gone to join her again, asking for a dance. Legolas knew she would since she was nice. She wouldn't know about the feeling that Legolas had gotten in his stomach when he watched the two dance together, closer than necessary.

Legolas had to turn around before others caught his glaring. He didn't understand why it would make him so angry seeing the two of them together. So there he was now, laying down trying to figure out all the confusing emotions that were jumbling up his mind. He sighed. Was this the start of something more? Something significant? He didn't know. Yes, he knew she was beautiful. She was kind, caring, strong, but she was also broken, sad and so knew to him. What was he to do with her? For now he would keep quiet and try to figure out these inner feelings of his.

Legolas decided that he would try to sleep this night. Hopefully his confusing thoughts about Vaeri would stop during that time. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard a giggle outside his flet. He would know that giggle anywhere. He quietly shifted up to sit and pulled back his curtain a bit to see what was causing the confusing human-elf to laugh.

He wished he hadn't looked. There they were, Vaeri and Haldir, walking side by side. He assumed Haldir was bringer her back to her flet which was a couple down from his own. But what he wished he didn't see was when they went to say farewell, Haldir did a deep bow and grabbed Vaeri's hand and placed a kiss upon the top of it. He felt like that kiss lasted an eternity. And what had his stomach flip was the deep blush that appeared on Vaeri's face. For a moment he wished that she would only make that face in front of him. Legolas had to peel himself away from the scene unfolding in front of him. He laid back down but sleep did not come to him that night.

Vaeri slept fantastic last night, presumably from completely exhausting herself from dancing all night. It was a dream come true. She had the most amazing time, she got to know her companions more, and she made friends with some of the elves. They had heard about her lineage and were more than eager to get to know Galadriel's niece. Vaeri had even talked to Boromir later in the evening when the amount of dancers had begun too thin out. He had apologized for his words, but he did say that he was just worried about her welfare. She gave him a quick hug and thanked him for his concern. She told him she would train hard and do her best not to be a burden on the battlefield.

She sat up and did a deep stretch of her back and arms. She was a bit stiff from all the moving yesterday, but attempted to shake it off before her training with Legolas that she would do again this morning. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seem much of the elf after she had danced with him. Her cheeks then flared red, and became warm. She had remembered the kiss that she gave him. It was all in good fun, but maybe it went too far. She knew that she liked the elf in a friend way, and she knew that it would be incredibly easy to like him more than that. Was is a mistake to kiss him? She hoped she hadn't crossed any lines.

But now wasn't the time to think on things like that. She wanted Boromir and everyone else travelling with her not to think they needed to watch out for her. Vaeri wanted them to know that she could hold her own. So she got up and grabbed a quick bite to eat. While she was eating she was looking out for her blonde-haired elf friend, but she didn't catch a glimpse of him.

"Hey Gimli, have you seen Legolas this morning?" She asked, still peeking around to see if she could see him.

Gimli wiped his beard of the numerous bread crumb. "Nay lass, I haven'a had a sight on him since last eve."

Vaeri sighed, where could he have gotten off too? Maybe he had forgotten about training, or perhaps he was still sleeping. Vaeri then went to check his flet. She stopped outside his curtain.

"Legolas, are you there?" She waited a moment. "I'm going to come in, okay?" She pulled back the curtain and she saw that the flet was empty. So he must be up and about somewhere. Vaeri decided to head to the training field, thinking it was her best option.

And it paid off, Legolas was currently sending arrow after arrow at a target far in the distance. She wondered why he was doing it so fast, but she supposed speed was also a skill to have with archery. She quietly approached the elf, not wanting to disturb him while he looked so focused. Slowly she walked toward him and he still sent arrow after arrow, nearly depleting his quiver. Vaeri stood still now next to him. Had he not noticed her yet, usually Legolas was quick to sense someones presence. Now she wondered what to do next, but she didn't have to opportunity.

Legolas sent his last arrow at the now very well used target and sighed. He turned on his heel and Vaeri was right there in his face. His eyes widened and his nose flared, how had he not sensed her arrival? Was he so focused that he didn't even hear her? No, he was trained to always remain aware of his surroundings. Only an elf that was light of foot would have to opportunity to sneak up on him as she did.

"Sorry!" Vaeri said, though her eyes were filled with humour. "I didn't actually mean to scare you, well, I thought about it, but you turned before I had decided what to do."

Legolas put a hand to his head and took a deep breath. After a sleepless night he was feeling quite pent up and had gone to the field. He was shooting arrows in an attempt to clear his mind from the woman in front of him. And here she was once again, standing before him, making his heart jump in his chest, he attributed it to the sudden startle.

"It's alright." A smile graced his lips. "Though it would seem that your elf lightness of foot has appeared."

Vaeri's laughed. "I had wondered why you hadn't noticed me."

Legolas just watched her for a moment. Her rosy cheeks, her happy eyes and that smile that just drew him in. He felt like he could watch her all day. She was a major distraction. And he didn't want a distraction that would affect the oath he had given to Frodo. But with her near, a part of him felt whole, and more relaxed. He just didn't know what to do with her.

"So are we going to start training?" Vaeri said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes, let's begin." Legolas decided to adopt a bit more professionalism and get to work and not get more distracted by the enigma beside him.

"Could we perhaps work on swords today? I don't want to be defenceless in a close combat situation."

Legolas thought on that, and the thoughts that came to mind scared him. Before Legolas had really gotten to know her, the idea of her fighting didn't trouble him too much. But now, the friendship and emotional attachment that he developed with her made him worry. The thought of her fighting orc and other minions of Sauron made his stomach nauseous. She did have adequate enough skills with her bow but she was right, she needed close quarters combat training. If only she were fully elven, he would be able to teach her how to utilize the agility of the elves.

"That is a good idea Vaeri." He led them both over to a table with an assortment of training weapons. The swords here were all dull and his eyes racked over the perfect sized sword for Vaeri. Many were either too large or too heavy for the average female he needed a sword that was nimble, balanced, and easy to handle. Finally he found on and handed it over.

"See how it feels."

Vaeri grasped the sword. It was such a foreign feeling. She lifted it high, gauging the weight. It was light enough that she could swing it well and heavy enough that she would be able to deliver decent damage to her enemies.

"This feels good."

Legolas nodded. "Now for the next hour I want to you stand in this stance," He went into a stance that had his right foot forward and left back. "Raise you sword and hold it."

"What, why?" Vaeri did not want to do that.

"You have to be able to hold a sword for an extended period of time. The enemy won't give you breaks to gain back your strength."

Vaeri huffed but nodded. She understood what he was getting at. She was just excited to clash swords, but she was a beginner and she would do ask instructed. So for the next hour Vaeri held the sword up.

It was finally the day to depart Lothlorien. For the past two weeks, every morning and often in the afternoon, Legolas would train Vaeri for the battlefield. She felt much more confident in her abilities that when she first started. She was no where near the caliber of her friends, but now she stood a better chance.

The fellowship were standing along a river bank. Vaeri was already equipped with her own bow and arrows as well as a short sword. Galadriel was giving gifts to her friends and when she finally stopped in front of her Vaeri stepped forward and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything." Vaeri said in a small voice. Galadriel then embraced her back.

"Be safe on the road ahead." Galadriel then moved closer to her ear to whisper. "Remember so long as the book remains, you will never be fully elf." She stood straighter. "And please do not over exert your powers. Since you are still not an elf your powers will cause you more harm. And power often comes at a price."

"I will be careful." Vaeri said. She thought about the book that now lay deep in her pack.

Galadriel smiled and reached into her long sleeves. In her hand was a small looking vial. On closer inspection it was actually and hour glass. The fine white sand danced inside the glass.

"This was your mothers." Galadriel offered it to Vaeri. "It will help you if you use your powers."

"How?" Vaeri said tipping the hour glass over and watching the sand drop.

"Your mother never explained much to me about the glass but she did say that turning back time never worked on herself."

Vaeri thought on that and then her eyes widened. "So say I were to get shot by an arrow and I turn back time. The wound will remain?"

"Indeed."

"Well that's stupid." Vaeri muttered to herself.

"Use the glass, it may help you keep track of time." Galadriel offered her advice.

"I will. Thank you." Vaeri gave her a small bow and Galadriel went on her way. Vaeri placed the previous glass in a pocked inside her vestments.

Haldir, who was standing aside then approacher her. "I am sad to see you go." He said.

"Don't be sad, it won't be forever. I am sure we will meet again." Vaeri said, but a sadness came over her. He had become a good friend in her time here and she was also saddened about leaving him. Then abruptly Haldir enveloped her in a tight hug. Vaeri was stunned for a moment but also hugged him back.

"Please be safe." He said.

"I will." Vaeri said, tears nearly falling, but she held them back. She didn't want him to see her cry. Haldir stepped back, but before he left, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead, then rested his forehead against hers. Red blossomed on her cheeks and she smiled at him.

"Farewell Vaeri, may the grace of the Valar protect you." He bowed and walked back to his spot. Vaeri smiled back at him and waved goodbye. She would miss him but she had a feeling she would see him again.

The fellowship boarded their canoes and Galadriel raised her hand in farewell. Vaeri hoped that this wouldn't be the last time she saw this place.

* * *

Please leave a **review**. The feed my weary author soul.

Dont forget to **follow** so you get the **updates**.

Anything in particular you want to see happen? Maybe I can throw it in there :) Have a great weekend everyone!

I am also thinking about upping the **rating to M**. Anyone against this? I would put a warning for any M rated moments( **aka sexual** ) at the beginning of the chapter if anyone is against that? Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

 **Kathryn:** Thank you for the very encouraging review. I got to writing the minute after reading it. As of right now I am posting chapters weekly or twice a week. But thank you for loving this story so much! If you do start a LegolasxOC story I look forward to reading it :)

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Legolas' jaw hurt.

He rubbed it between rowing the small canoe. Why did it hurt? He couldn't stop clenching his teeth together after witnessing the little moment between Vaeri in Haldir beside the river. Galadriel had been graciously giving him the Bow of the Galadhrim when he caught sight of the two. Haldir was overstepping some line in his Legolas' mind and he almost made to move when Galadriel stopped him.

"Let them be." She said, a small smile on her knowing face and moved on.

Legolas obeyed and stayed. He watched Vaeri, her face, her colourful cheeks, and also how she held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Legolas' aggression abated for a moment. She was leaving the first place that she had come to know in this 'new to her' world. Haldir and Vaeri had become close, he knew that. What he didn't know was how close. Legolas knew that his irritation was not directed at Haldir alone, but also at himself for not understanding the feelings inside himself. Vaeri had become an all consuming thought and presence in his head. She was a light, a beacon that which, when she was in his presence made him feel so lighthearted and happy. He was just too stubborn to acknowledge the deeper feelings that went along with it.

"Legolas," Vaeri said, she was sitting in the middle of the canoe with Gimli upfront. "Is something the matter? You've had that scowl for a while now? Is it the rowing, because if it is I can take over for a while."

"No," He replied too quickly. "I was just watching the shoreline." He sighed. He didn't want Vaeri to get on the wrong side of his silly mood.

"If you say so." Vaeri said with a small shrug and turned to face forward once again. Gimli and Vaeri then exchanged stories and Vaeri told him stories of her world.

"Metal that can fly?" Gimli guffawed, slapping his knee. "Now that is a tall tale lassie."

"No it's true." A sparkle in her eye from watching the silly dwarf. "Planes are long with stationary wings that seat hundreds of people inside it and carry them across land and sea." Vaeri said extending her arms as though trying to appear like a plane.

"And you've been on one of these?" Legolas added, with a hint of horror in his voice. Vaeri turned to him.

Vaeri giggled lightly. "Yes, I went on a trip to Hawaii with my family. It was amazing to be up so high. Seeing the clouds go by and the endless ocean that expanded to the horizon." Her eyes looked off into the distance as she recalled the fond memory.

"Hawewe? What is the strangely named place?" Gimli said.

"Ha-wai-i," Vaeri said slowly. "Is an island in the middle of the ocean."

"Why not take a boat? Seems much safer than flying in the air in a metal box." Legolas grumbled, he imagined Vaeri in what he thought was a plane and it made him tense. It would seemed she was reckless in her old world.

"Not at all. Flying is actually one of the more safer modes of transportation." She added. This conversation went on for a while before they had a break to eat some Lembas bread. Her hunger was instantly abated and she relaxed in her seat on the canoe.

"Lassie," Gimli said after swiping some of the stray crumbs for his beard. He really was a messy eater. "The marchwarden, Haldir if I recall. I think he fancies ya."

The canoe rocked suddenly. The other two turned to looked at the elf. "Sorry, stray log." Legolas said. Gimli just huffed.

Legolas was shocked at the bold statement from the dwarf. He looked down to Vaeri to try and gauge her thoughts. She was fidgeting with her fingers and looking out at the water. Was she nervous? Why would she be? Too many thoughts whirled around his mind until he thought of one that gave him a shiver down his spine. Did she like Haldir?

"Haldir," She began, pausing to grasp at the right words. "He is kind and fun." She stopped to think of what to say next.

So that was it. She did like Haldir, Legolas thought. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as they slumped slightly. He was realizing all too late what these emotions meant. If the red haired dwarf hadn't mentioned someone liking Vaeri then he would have never guessed at his own feelings.

He was jealous.

He didn't know it then, but he was jealous when he saw them dancing at the start of the dance. That was why he whisked her away for a dance. He was jealous that Haldir had put the flowers in her hair. He was jealous of Haldir. He was jealous because he has feelings for Vaeri. All too quickly he was feeling the sting of unrequited love. But he was an elf. He was a prince and he knew how to conduct himself. And if the two wanted to be together, then that was that. But more so if Vaeri was happy then he too was happy. Vaeri's voice then brought him out of his depression.

"He is great, but he is only a friend. And if he likes me then I feel bad as I do not return the sentiment." Vaeri voice was quiet at the end. No doubt she felt bad that she couldn't return his feelings.

But the male elf's spirits had lifted. Vaeri didn't like Haldir. But then he realized now he was left with his newly found feelings. He likes Vaeri. And now he didn't know what to do with all these new emotions. How does one express themselves? Perhaps he would wait, yes, he would wait and think on how to properly tell Vaeri of his feelings for her. With a look of triumph on his face, and a silent thank you for the dwarf who said the right words, he paddled on.

The Fellowship's boats pass through a canyon. Vaeri hears Aragorn's voice. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." The Fellowship looks up in awe at the towering splendour of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern were their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom. The Fellowship reaches the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. As they disembark on the gravel beach of Parth Galen, Boromir looks troubled and appears to be fighting a conflict within him. Vaeri watched his warily. She knew that recently Boromir was losing more of his self control. The rest of the Fellowship started to make camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

 **"** Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Ehern Muil?" Gimli exclaimed. "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Pippin looks up, alarmed, Vaeri just puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"

Vaeri was not looking forward to that.

 **"** That is our road. So I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf." Aragorn said with a glance.

 **"** Recover…?! Phrrrrr…" Gimli groaned in response.

Legolas approached Aragorn. Vaeri watched the two as she starting to unpack her bedroll to rest on. "We should leave now." Vaeri paused, wondering why he was so concerned about just waiting until tonight.

 **"** No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied.

 **"** It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas casts a glance around into the Parth Galen forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!"

Vaeri was watching them wearily. Something in the pit of her something was also telling her that something bad was coming.

 **"** No dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli said speaking to Pippin. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit." Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looked around.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked.

Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start. Aragorn looks over the camp. His gaze stops on Boromir's shield, lying with the baggage. Aragorn rushed off into the woods. Vaeri took a deep inhale. Boromir wouldn't go after Frodo would he? They waiting a few minutes in silence before Legolas spoke.

"They have been gone too long." Legolas said and glanced at the rest of them. "I am going to look for them." He quickly took off in the direction Aragorn went.

"Aye, I am coming too." Gimli said sprinting after the elf.

Vaeri readied herself to go, but she looked down at the Hobbits whom all looked a bit anxious, so she decided to stay. Suddenly she heard a voice that was not from her companions shouting about finding the halflings. "Everyone hide!" She dragged the hobbits behind a large stump. Just then Merry saw Frodo. Vaeri let out a relieved breath, at least he was alive. She hoped that everyone else was doing well.

 **"** Frodo!" Merry whispered.

 **"** Hide here quick! Come on!" Pippin beckoned.

Frodo looked at them, anguished, then shook his head.

Pippin looked to Merry. "What's he doin'?"

 **"** He's leaving." Vaeri answered, understanding the look the Frodo's eyes.

 **"** No!" Pippin said running out to Frodo. Vaeri tried to reach him but the Hobbit was quick.

"Pippin!" Merry said going after him.

"Merry, Pippin!" Vaeri yelled, and jumped out of the hiding spot.

Now Vaeri, Merry and Pippin were out in the open. Several Uruk-Hai were coming down the hill, towards their area. Quickly Vaeri drew her bow and released arrows as quickly as she could. Her nervousness caused her to waste some arrows but she hardened herself and concentrated. It was life or death. And she chose life, and her desire to protect the hobbits surged through her. Though some Uruks were going in Frodo's direction and brave Merry yelled out.

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!"

Pippin joined in. "Hey!"

 **"** Over here!"

Pippin waved his arms. "This way!"

Both hobbits run away from Frodo. Vaeri took the hint and ran after them, every few steps Vaeri turned to fire an arrow. The Uruk-Hai troops were following them. Vaeri took one last look at Frodo. She subtly nodded and wished him all the luck in the world.

 **"** Its working!" Pippin yelled.

"I know it's working!" Merry shouted back. "Run!"

Vaeri, Merry and Pippin ran across an old stone bridge. At its far end, they stop and see Uruk-hai running towards them. The Uruks were closing in, both in front and behind. Vaeri released her last arrow and drew her sword. Her heart thundered in her chest and the adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She was going to protect these Hobbits no matter the cost. Vaeri swiped at the first Uruk that came at her, cleaning spilling its guts. She turned around and an Uruk was running up to them, raising his battleaxe. But Vaeri turned and mercifully saw Boromir charging in, who knocks the Uruk back, and kills him with his own axe. He throws a knife at another. Vaeri took a deep breath but found no comfort in at as many more Uruks were closing in.

Vaeri screamed and charged. She dodged, parried, and swung her sword at the Uruks.

"There are too many!" She wailed. Boromir cast her a quick glance and in a brief moment of peace, took out his horn and blasted it loudly. Many Uruks were running towards Boromir and Vaeri, down the stone steps giving them little reprieve. Boromir sounded the horn of Gondor again.

 **"** Run! Run!" He howled at the Hobbits. They run a distance and start pelting the Uruks with rocks. Vaeri swung and killed those that were distracted. More Uruks charged Boromir, and Vaeri saw a larger Uruk come into view. Vaeri desperately wished she had arrows. The Uruk lifted his bow, aimed a big black arrow, and shot it into Boromir's left shoulder.

"No!" Vaeri screamed. Already tears were falling down. The hobbits look at him in shock. Boromir dropped to his knees, he was breathing hard, and looks at the hobbits and a glance to Vaeri. Vaeri screamed and charged at the impending enemy protecting Boromir from them. She managed to kill a few before one of their sword sliced into her sword arm. Now she was unable to defend herself. She heard a battle cry from behind her and Boromir appeared and swings his sword at an Uruk, who falls. The large Uruk growls, lifts his bow, and shoots again. A black arrow flies into Boromir's stomach. Vaeri spun around as Boromir drops to his knees again, gasping. She puts a hand his shoulders. But he swings his sword at another Uruk and gets back up. Vaeri was white as a sheet as she watched Boromir get shot by a third arrow in the chest.

Her mind went blank for a moment. No, this wasn't happening, he can't die, not now! Vaeri then dug deep down into her pockets and pulled out the hour glass. It was now or never. She willed every ounce of her being into the unknown of her power. Pulling at the tendrils of magic that have never been touched before. She dropped her sword and put both hands in front of her. She willed for time to stop, and it listened. For a moment there was peace, the world turned into a sepia colour, but Vaeri didn't hesitate to will time to move back. Back far enough that Boromir was in a less life threatening situation. She flipped the hour glass over and watched as the sand fell and the images in front of her began to move backwards. The hour glass seemed to refine her power.

She watched as the arrow that was in his chest flew back to the Uruk. She half smiled, but then she felt a moisture on her lip. She touched it and saw blood. She tried to hold on, to hold on long enough for Boromir but it wasn't enough and Vaeri dropped the hourglass and then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

 **DUNDUNDUN!**

What do you think happened? **Will Boromir live or die? Review and you shall find out! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewers:**

 **Pyo-Kiyo: Well here is your answer. Hope this satisfies you :)**

 **xLady Kathrynx: Thanks again for the review and I cant wait to read that you come up with!**

Now this one is a bit quick paced near the end.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight  
**

Legolas was firing his arrows as quickly as he could, shooting down the enemy in front of him. Himself, Aragorn and Gimli were together. He hoped that the majority were here rather than with the remainder of the fellowship. There were so many of them but they were no match for the three of them. Suddenly, a horn sounded loudly in the distance. Legolas recognized that sound.

"The horn of Gondor." He yelled. A feeling of dread swept over him. Boromir would have most likely gone to the rest of his companions to protect them. If Boromir needed help then he must be overrun by Uruks. Vaeri would most likely be with him. He knew how she fought, he trained her, but this was her first time in real life threatening combat. Fear for her safety spurred him into action and he darted through the trees, killing Uruks as he went.

When Legolas finally managed to make it too where Aragorn was, the scene before him made him still. There lay Boromir, twenty or more dead Uruks surrounding him. Arrows protruded gruesomely from his body. But what struck even more fear into his heart was that Vaeri lay unmoving beneath him on her back. Swiftly he moved forward as Aragorn was gently moving Boromir from atop Vaeri.

"Easy, easy." Aragorn whispered to Boromir.

"Vaeri," Boromir coughed up blood. "Somehow she-she managed to turn back time so I could evade an arrow." He took a few more deep breaths. "She collapsed, so I-I."

"You protected her." Aragorn finished he words so he didn't need to speak more.

"They took the little ones." Boromir managed. Aragorn tried to staunch the flow from the wounds. Meanwhile, Legolas kneeled in front of Vaeri and her lifted her body into his. He noted the bruises and cuts upon her body. He sighed in relief, nothing looked life threatening. Though he feared the repercussions of her using her power as she wasn't a full elf yet. He swept the stray hair from her face and saw the blood that had run from her nose. He assumed she must have strained herself since she had never used her powers before. He saw a flash of light reflect in his eyes. He picked up the piece of glass that was filled with sand. He seemed to recall Vaeri twirling it in her hands when they were in the boats. He pocketed it.

Legolas looked back to his fallen comrade. Sadness and grief washed over him as it did the rest of his friends.

"Forgive me, I did not see..I have failed you all." Boromir cried.

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honour." Aragorn said and tried to bind Boromir's wound.

"Leave it! It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin..Aragorn." Boromir wailed.

Legolas felt Vaeri stir in his arms. Legolas could see the blue of her eyes and he couldn't hold back the tear that escaped as he was so thankful she lived. He gently lifted her to a sitting position. Vaeri rubbed her head as though there was a fog shrouding her mind. He watched as she looked around trying to recall recent events and then he saw her eyes fall to Boromir's body. They watched as Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand. Boromir's fingers tightened around the hilt. She crawled over to him, tears staining her face.

"Boromir." She cried. She placed a hand upon his cheek. Already his body was becoming cold. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I tried, I tried to save-"

"Vaeri," Boromir said, his eyed slowly opening and closing as he gazed at her. "You gave me more time, a second chance, and for that I will be forever grateful." Vaeri's lips trembled, she wanted to yell and scream that she had failed him. That it was all for naught. He shouldn't have to die, if only she was stronger! She cursed herself. As angry as she was at herself still, she would remain beside Boromir for his final moments. She slowly stroked his hair back in a soothing manner. Her tears rained down her face and soaked into Boromir's clothing.

Boromir turned to Aragorn once again. "I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King." His final breath escaped him and Aragorn laid Boromir down. He was dead. Vaeri let out a loud sob and bent over Boromir's body and cried.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn bends and kisses Boromir's forehead and a single tear slips down his cheek. Gimli appeared behind him, a solemn expression upon his face as he bowed his head. Legolas moved beside Vaeri and places a hand upon her shoulder to comfort her. He too was pained at the loss of the Gondorian. Boromir may have had a hard time because of the rings influence but Legolas knew he was an honourable man, and he would be forever in his debt for protecting Vaeri.

Vaeri moved to sit on the ground as the rest of her companions carried Boromir's body to one of the boats. She was in shock, and she knew this. She felt as through she had been ripped in two. Losing Boromir caused her so much agony that she didn't think she would be able to continue on this journey. She couldn't bare the thought of losing another. She even let Frodo go for heavens sake! She felt all the weight of days events crash down upon her and she broke down once again and wept into her arms, her kneed pulled in close. For several minutes the other three left her alone to mourn. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come lassie, let us send Boromir off." Gimli said holding out a hand to her.

Vaeri, red eyed and bleary, looked upon the dwarf. She realized she wasn't the only one saddened by Boromir's passing, but she was the only one wallowing away and blaming herself. Boromir died protecting her and the hobbits. He died doing his duty. She would shame him if she thought anything otherwise. She would forever hold onto memory of a strong and courageous man who loved his home and his people more than his own life. Vaeri gripped the dwarfs had and he helped pull her to a stand. "That's a lass."

Together, the four of them watched as Boromir, laid to rest in one of the boats floats down the river. His sword rested with him, his shield is above his head and his cloven horn at his side. The boat slips over the falls of Rauros and then drops into the mists below. Gimli and Vaeri watch as the boat disappears. _'Farewell Boromir._ ' Vaeri wiped her nose and bowed her head slightly. Aragorn pulls on Boromir's vambraces in his honour. Legolas shoves the third boat into the water. Vaeri saw this and walked over to him.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas turned to look at Aragorn. Though he stands still and says nothing. Vaeri came to Legolas' side and put her hand in his and shook her head. Legolas understood the gesture.

 **"** You mean not to follow them?" He said looking back to Aragorn. Then he looked to Vaeri whom was staring across the river, watching as Frodo and Sam's silhouettes disappeared behind the trees. Legolas was torn, feeling like he failed his oath to Frodo.

 **"** Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said.

 **"** Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli exclaimed.

Aragorn came to their side and placed a hand on Vaeri and Gimli's shoulder. Since Vaeri was holding Legolas' hand they were all connected. A surge of energy thrummed between them. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin too torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn's speech sent positive energy into everyone and Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning. Aragorn already took off into the woods.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheered and followed after him.

Legolas was about to take off after them but he stopped when he saw that Vaeri scramble around the trees looking for something. Legolas believed he knew what she was looking for.

"Vaeri," He said softly. He knew Vaeri was a mess of emotions and he didn't want to startle her. Vaeri turned quickly, her silver hair catching the wind. Looking at her face, he could clearly see the streaks that her tears had left on her cheeks. Her eyes were red, and the blood that ran from her nose to her lip was smudged when she had attempted to rub it away. Her arm that was cut was no longer bleeding, and she just looked tired. In this moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her close and erase all her pain. But time was of the essence, they needed to get to Merry and Pippin quickly. "Your glass?" He pulled it out.

Vaeri quickly came to him and plucked it carefully from his fingers. "Thank you Legolas." She croaked. Her voice was a bit raw from the crying. She looked up at her friend and saw a small sad smile. He placed a hand upon her head.

"Let's go find Merry and Pippin." He gaze then became resolute.

A sense of determination came over her and she nodded. They both took off into the woods after Aragorn and Pippin. She wouldn't let the death of her friend affect her from doing her best to save the little hobbits. For now, thoughts of Boromir would have to take a back seat. She just prayed that the little ones would be okay.

xx

Vaeri didn't mind running. However she did mind running nonstop for several hours on uneven terrain. Thankfully though, it would seem she had gained more elven stamina. If she were still mostly human she doubted if she would have been able to keep up for as long as she did. Though all this running gave her time to think.

As angry and frustrated with herself as she was, there was no point if she didn't do anything about it. She decided that she would try and train her new power so that she wouldn't fail a second time. That thought scared her, but her power over time and space also scared her. It was so unknown to her, but surprisingly it had worked, as brief as it did. She thought about the glass now in her pocket. When she was pulling on her tendrils of magic in the woods, she could feel it rush through her and into the glass. Somehow the glass was acting as a tool to refine her magic. She wondered it that was its sole purpose or if it could do more. The next time she had a moment, when the hobbits were safe, she would try and figure things out. And she hasn't even thought of her power over space, let alone time! Until then, her main focus lay on the path ahead.

It was the third day and she could feel her toes numbing from the relentless pace. But she would not quit. Up a head Aragorn had stopped to lay on the ground. She wondered what for but she stopped and gave her self a few cleansing breaths. The others didn't look half as exhausted as she did. Well Gimli did a bit but he hid it well. Legolas though, didn't even look winded. Vaeri took this time to check out the gash on her arm. She peeled back the wrapping that Aragorn had placed on the first day. He said he didn't want to risk infection even if she was part elf and healed quickly. She understood and they treated her quickly. Under the binding a small angry red line was there but it was healing well. She thanked the Valar that they had given her this gift of healing. She looked back to her comrades. Aragorn was still on the ground with Legolas a few paces behind him.

" Their pace has quickened." Aragorn looks up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He runs off.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said looking back at the dwarf. He also cast a glance at Vaeri whom gave him a quick nod. Then he ran after Aragorn. Behind her Gimli paused and she waiting for the dwarf, she didn't want to leave him too far behind and this also gave her a few extra moments to rest her tired body.

"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He muttered, and Vaeri smiled at the dwarf. He was tired, but he was also determined to find those hobbits.

The four companions ran across rocks and plain, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas. Vaeri and Gimli ran side by side, encouraging one another to keep going. Vaeri looked ahead and saw from time to time, Legolas would look back. He must be making sure that they were keeping up. She would either send him a nod or a smile. Gimli would just grunt in response. She took off in front of Gimli since the rocks around them left only a narrow space. She jumped down from a small ledge which opened up to a grassy area. Up ahead Aragorn suddenly went to a crouch and picked up something. Vaeri quickly ran to his side. Legolas was also there. He gave her a quick once over assessing her physical state. He just nodded to himself. Vaeri wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but she would leave it be for now. It wasn't the time for senseless chatter.

Vaeri saw that in Aragorn's hand was an Elven brooch. "Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He said.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas noted.

"We must be close." Vaeri said, hoping she was right.

Aragorn nodded. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" He ran off again. Just then Gimli stumbles from behind some rocks and rolls to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas says. Vaeri quickly swats him for not asking if he was okay. Legolas just smiled and ran off.

"Gimli, are you okay?" Vaeri asked, though the dwarf was already getting to his feet. She supposed Legolas was in the right not to be too concerned about the dwarf.

"Aye lass." He panted. "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

Vaeri just laughed at Gimli and they ran side by side again.

* * *

Well I hope it was a decent chapter. Since time is of the essence there isnt much time to add in dialogue. I mean they wouldnt waste time talking right when they have to save Merry and Pippin? Hope you liked it! **Please drop a review, follow etc :)** Soon we will be getting into the good stuff?

What other **power** do you think the hour glass has, drop your thoughts. Id like to see if anyone is close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers:**

 **xLady Kathrynx:** It is sad to see boromir go, and making him go out gloriously was the least I could do for him. Glad you like the development between the two :)

 **Moore4control:** Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story. I too can't wait for more action in Rohan!

 **dommmmm:** Here you go!

 **WPear:** Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one!

 **Well here is the next chapter guys! I hope that you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The group of four orc hunters paused at the top of a hill. Below them, they looked upon the rolling plains. Vaeri had never seen such an expanse of land like this before. But then again, Middle Earth was completely foreign to her so everything was new. Though she did miss the forest of Lorien, a part of her yearned for the trees to surround her. There was such peace and tranquility that she found in the forest that she wondered if she would ever have that feeling anywhere else. Vaeri took a few deep breaths and relaxed as they paused for a moment.

"Rohan." Aragorn said. "Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Vaeri could see that cloud of dust that comes off from the orcs far away. Her eyesight was getting better and better every day! To her left, she saw Legolas run ahead and stopped to look out at the horizon.

"Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Aragorn enquired.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas said and paused, coming to a realization. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." Aragorn said, looking forlorn.

Vaeri recalled the name. He was the one who had betrayed Gandalf near the beginning of the story. The idea that the hobbits were being taken to such a place left a bad taste in her mouth. She wanted to save them as soon as possible. She hoped something would happen in their favour so that they could be reunited quickly.

They rushed through the plains with haste. The orcs were running so quickly, and Vaeri was starting to doubt they would make it to them in time. She saw dawn was fast approaching and a light red, pink colour stained the sky. It looked beautiful, the clouds also gained a reddish hue, but at the same time, a nagging feeling overcame her. Something about the red sky gave her a bad feeling. Legolas stopped beside her looked at the sky.

"A red sun rises." He said and looked to her. "Blood has been spilled this night." It felt as though he had seen the unease in her eyes, and was telling her what that feeling meant. Perhaps elves had a hidden sense that she wasn't aware of. Vaeri looked at Legolas for a moment and smiled. It was a silent gesture of thanks. Thanks for helping her understand the nagging thoughts she was having. Legolas looked at her for a moment longer, his eyes lingering as if he wished to say something, but then thought better of it as he took off into a run again. Vaeri wondered what he was thinking, but didn't think too long on it. We are all tired, even though some of them didn't show it physically. Mentally we were also drained.

Ahead of them, Aragorn knelt to feel the ground. But soon all of them could hear the unmistakable sound of running horses. The company went to hide behind some boulders. Vaeri watched as a large group of horsemen appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn was the first to come out of hiding as the horses pass, followed by Legolas and Gimli. Vaeri followed last, a bit unsure of the many horse riders ahead of her. Though Aragorn seemed at ease so she decided they weren't heading into something bad.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn yelled, trying to gain the large group's attention.

Vaeri watched as the rider at the lead made a signal and the riders make a quick turn and head towards them. The riders surrounded them in ever-tightening circles. As they stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them. Vaeri stood very still. She wasn't going to start her day by getting impaled. She noticed the lead of the horsemen moved forward to address them.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, Dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said looked completely at ease despite the situation.

The leader hands his staff to another rider and gets off his horse. Aragorn puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Vaeri moved slightly closer to Legolas, the threat building up slowly.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground. That was the last straw. No one insults her friends. Vaeri went to draw her weapon but Aragorn placed a hand atop her. Vaeri noticed that Legolas, in a lightning-fast move, had already pointed an arrow at the offender.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas yelled. Vaeri's eyes narrowed and a slight nod, agreeing. Legolas' threat went to dead ears and the riders all point their spears closer at her group. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm. Legolas looked back at Aragorn for a moment and they exchanged a look. Legolas understood and moved back. He cast a glance at Vaeri, making sure that she was well.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He began, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm and this is Vaeri of Lothlorien. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, your king." Vaeri hadn't expected Aragorn to introduce them all, let alone herself. She hadn't even put two thoughts to what she would address herself as since she was still in human-elf limbo. Was she able to call herself an elf of Lorien? But pushing the unimportant thought away she looked back to the horse master who seemed to have relaxed after Aragorn's explanation.

Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The man then takes off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." Vaeri watched as his long hair, though not as long as Legolas', fell around him. He was a very handsome man, but she still held a bit of disdain after he had insulted Gimli. The spears around them withdrew and they could all breath a silent sigh of relief.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The man said.

"We are not spies." Aragorn said. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Vaeri kept a close eye on the leader observing him as his stance started to look less threatened. Somehow the words that Aragorn said started to put him at ease. But then a hard look passed over him.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"Oh no," Vaeri said and brought a hand to her face already dreading the worst.

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli said, a feeling of dread already overcoming him as he spoke. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small – only children to your eyes." Aragorn pleaded, slowly losing hope, but holding on to it as tight as he could.

"We left none alive." The man said and Vaeri gasped. No, they couldn't be dead. _No, I won't believe it._ Vaeri thought. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He points to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Vaeri said aloud, and Legolas cast a sad look to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The man nodded. "I am sorry." Vaeri looked back to him and she saw the sadness and guilt in his eyes. At least he knew that he had done them wrong. But she wouldn't denounce him for he didn't know her friends were amongst the orc. He then turns and whistles. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses move up to her group.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He gave them a curt nod and put his helmet back on. He jumped back on his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He said to them. Vaeri wondered why he would say such things and she watched him address his other riders. "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Vaeri look on as the Riders go off. Vaeri looked back to the two horses that had been graciously given to them. She said a silent thanks to the man. Now, at least, they didn't have to run the rest of the way. But there was one downside. She had no idea how to ride a horse. She cast a glance to her friends.

"Guy, I can't ride a horse." She said.

"Don't worry, Legolas will ride with you," Aragorn said, and he spoke a few words with Gimli and the two settled onto their horse.

"Come," Legolas said holding out a hand to her. He smiled down at her, but she still didn't feel very comfortable. But the numbness in her feet made her move. Legolas was already seated on the horse, so when she grasped his hand, he reached down with his other and gave her a quick pull upward. Vaeri landed gracefully on the back of the Arod. The horse moved a bit and Vaeri quickly grabbed onto Legolas. She heard him chuckle.

"Do not fret. I won't let you fall."

"I don't know how you could prevent that but okay. I trust you." Vaeri said, still unsure of being on horseback. She grasped tightly to Legolas' clothing. She didn't feel quite comfortable full-on hugging him at this point. Plus she wanted to at least try to look a bit confident. The group then ride towards the burning carcasses.

It was a short gallop to the field where the smoldering bodies lay. The smell was awful and she covered her nose to try and fend off the stench. Legolas dismounted and held out his arms to Vaeri. She slid down the horse and into Legolas' arms. Vaeri noticed that he held her for a moment. She thought he must need a minute of comfort for the possibility that they have lost the hobbits. She took in his warmth and prayed that the hobbits were safe, rather than left for dead in a pile of orc remains. Legolas slowly pulled away and sent her a sorrowful smile. She knew it was an attempt at making her feel better.

"Thank you Legolas," She said and moved to hug him again. "But we mustn't lose hope. Not like he said." Vaeri said referring to the horseman.

Legolas' eyes widened, having not anticipated a second embrace. But he knew she too was trying to comfort him as he was doing of her. She withdrew and sent him a hopeful look. For now, they would hold on to a sliver of hope.

Gimli had already started to shift through the smoldering pile and pulls out a charred belt and dagger sheath. "It's one of their wee belts."

Vaeri looked too Gimli. If that was their belt in the pile then that would mean, no, she wouldn't believe it. She ran to the pile and began moved body parts spastically.

 _"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath..._ (May they find peace in death)." Legolas murmured behind her. She turned around and saw his head bow down in a sort of prayer.

"No!" She shouted at him and continued to toss bits of orc around her. She refused to believe, not until she found them!

Off beside her somewhere she heard Aragorn kick a helmet and yell. He then falls to his knees. Vaeri stopped to look at the sorrowful man who always held on to hope. Were they gone? She fell to the ground and wept. She failed again. First Boromir, then she let Frodo go, and now she failed to rescue the hobbits. She was useless. Why would her mother have sent her back here just to fail all the time! She shucked off her pack and rummaged through it finding the book. She wanted to yell at it. Scream until her voice was gone. It was all because she picked it up and started reading it. If she hadn't then none of this would have happened. She tossed it angrily to the ground. She saw the spine of the book hit the ground and it fell open.

From where she was sitting she couldn't read the words. But she could see that the rest of the page was blank, save for the few words. No, she didn't want anything to do with this book any further. It only caused her heartache and misery. But then she thought of Galadriel's words. Her mothers' spirit, her soul, was part of the book. If her mother was trying to tell her something, who was she to turn her away. Vaeri wiped away the tears and moved toward the book. She pulled it to her lap and read aloud the words before her.

" **Never give up hope, my love.** " Vaeri stared at the words for a moment. Her mother's spirit in the book told her the words she no longer wanted to her, for she no longer held out hope for the little ones. She was a blight on the world. There was no place for her here. Below her, she saw the words shift into a new sentence.

 **"Never give up, and never give in Vaeri. This world needs you more than you could know."**

Vaeri cried. She didn't want to believe the words her mother was conveying to her. But a part of her was trying. Trying to believe in the mother that did the unthinkable for her, and that sacrificing her life was worth it. Vaeri drew up all her courage, wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath. Her mother had faith in her, so Vaeri would try. It was time to stop blaming herself for every mishap. She put the book away and went to Aragorn.

Vaeri crouched down beside Aragorn, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping to pull him from his despairing thoughts. There were a few silent moments and then Vaeri noticed that Aragorn started to look contemplative. His head moved to the side and stared down at the ground.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." He said. A shimmer of hope rushed through her. She followed Aragorn as he trailed the tracks. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn followed them further. And Vaeri noticed that they were steadily moving away from the burning carcasses. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn holds up a broken length of thick rope. Vaeri turned to look at there other friends. Both Gimli and Legolas were following along. They too were renewed with hope.

"They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn continued. "The tracks lead away from the battle," They all break into a run and then stop. "Into Fangorn Forest."

The four of them look up into a dense and dark forest. Vaeri could barely see into the forest, it was so thick this tree life.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli said.

"At least they are alive. No matter where they are we will find them." Vaeri said and looked around her. "Right?"

Legolas stepped to her side and smiled down at her. "Right." Side by side they ventured into the thick woods of Fangorn.

* * *

Hello everyone.

 **So I have a question.** Would anyone be against a **rating** increase? Just in case I decided to get into some hanky panky.

Was **Vaeri too dramatic here**? She has been through so much in such a short time and I felt that a breakdown was imminent. **Thoughts? Leave a review :)**

 **Til next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** As you wish ;)

 **Moore4control:** thanks for seeing it my way :)

 **GaaraSandNiN:** I am glad you are enjoying the story so far :)

 **xLady Kathrynx:** I wasnt sure if people that started reading it as a T rating would want it to be M. glad it seems that some dont mind. I am glad that Vaeri wasnt too dramatic :)

 **WPear:** Thank you for your review once again! I hope you enjoy this one :)

Here we go. I tossed in some Legolas perspective since we havent had some in a while. We get to know his inner feelings. hehehehe

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Vaeri walked lightly through the forest. A part of her soul instantly relaxed upon entering, and she wondered if it was because she was surrounded by trees. Her hands dragged along the large tree trunks and she looked up to see that the tree had grown so high. For a moment she wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep on a tree branch. But she couldn't rest yet. A renewed determination to find Merry and Pippin ran through her. She decided that she would no longer give up. Even if things didn't go how she would hope, she decided to take her mother's words to heart and never give up, and never give in.

It was only a hundred or so meters into the forest when Gimli stopped by a lead and brings it to his mouth. He spat instantly.

"Ptui! Orc blood." He said. That must have been disgusting. Vaeri inwardly shuddered.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said, looking at the ground. Vaeri looked to but didn't understand what she was looking at.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said looking around him. Vaeri hummed, but she didn't mind the air at all. It felt cozy for whatever reason. She looked back to Legolas who too was marvel at the forest and he became thoughtful. She wondered if the forest was soothing to him too.

"This forest is old. Very old." Legolas said. "Full of memory... and anger." Anger, she hadn't sensed it, but now when she tried to focus she could feel a thrill of anger emanating from the trees. Something wasn't right. Something somewhere was making the forest very unhappy.

"Legolas," Vaeri said, gaining the blond elf's attention. He moved to walk beside her. "Do elves have a natural affinity with nature?"

Legolas smiled at her. "Yes, we elves love all beauty of nature, especially water, the Sea and the stars, I personally am very fond of the forest."

"I feel very compelled to climb and lay on the branches and never wake up." She laughed.

"Now that is something I can agree too. Although I don't think I wish to never wake up. There is so much more to see."

Vaeri nodded. "You're right. I'm just exhausted from this journey. I hope we find Merry and Pippin soon."

"Have faith in our friends," Legolas said with another dashing smile. Vaeri's heart skipped a beat. Legolas recently seemed to be doing things that made her gush. But now was not the time for romancing she told herself. Vaeri only smiled back at him and continued through the forest.

Suddenly around then there were groans that began to reverberate through the forest and Gimli raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said, a hint of awe in his voice.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered.

"Huh?" The dwarf said, though still looking through the forest.

Aragorn made a gesture. "Lower your axe."

"Oh," Gimli says slowly looking around, apologetic.

" _Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!_ (Something is out there.)" Legolas says and then hurries over to Vaeri and stands in front of her. She was confused since she doesn't speak any elvish yet. Lessons have been lacking as of late.

 _"Man cenich?_ (What do you see?)" Aragorn responds and looks into the dense foliage. Since Vaeri was only a bit shorter than Legolas she looked over his shoulder out to where his gaze was concentrated.

"The White Wizard approaches." He almost whispered, his body became tense. Vaeri took this as a sign to draw her weapon.

"Saruman." She said.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn told everyone. "He will put a spell on us." Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axes, and Legolas notches an arrow to his bow. Vaeri had yet to get new arrows, so she held tightly to her sword. Her heartbeat was loud in her head as she waited.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said, and with a yell, the four swing round to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected. Aragorn drops his sword as it becomes red hot in his grasp. Before Vaeri could land an attack she was bounced back by an invisible force. Suddenly, there was a bright light and they shield their eyes with their hands from the light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The white wizard said much too casually.

"Where are they?" Aragorn growled.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday." The wizard said, and something changed about his voice. Vaeri sensed a nagging familiarity about it. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled back, still shielding his eyes from the devastating light. The bright light dims, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. The four are astounded. Legolas and Gimli bow. Vaeri only stood there in awe. The happiness in her overcame her and she lunged forward and embraced the wizard.

"I missed you." She said, happy tears brimming her eyes. Gandalf was taken aback for a moment and awkwardly patted her back.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn said, half confused and the other half filled with relief. Vaeri then ended the hug and stepped back beside her friends. She was so happy she grasped Legolas' hand and gave it a squeeze. The elf looked down at their joined hands, stunned momentarily, but made no move to remove his hand from hers.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf recalled a memory. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth." Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."

Vaeri almost wanted to shout 'hell ya' but thought it would be a bit inappropriate.

Gandalf continued. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time." He shot a quick look at Vaeri. She had a feeling that somehow they may have experienced something similar. "Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." Vaeri wondered if his experience with time and her with her mother sending her through time and space where somehow the same. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said in a happy tone.

"Gandalf?" He looked thoughtfully. "Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiles.

"Gandalf!" Gimli shouted with joy.

Vaeri noticed a twinkle in the wizard's eye. "I am Gandalf the White." All of them were grinning ear to ear. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide.

"But what of Merry and Pippin?" Vaeri said, moving her hand from the comfort of Legolas'. She thought to look back for a moment but didn't. "Are they okay?"

"Vaeri, my dear." Gandalf moved to stand in front of her. "Look how much you have changed already." He said, placing a gentle hand onto her cheek. She looked at him, eyes full of wonder. "The hobbits are fine, they are safe for now."

Vaeri breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She fell down to the ground. Her body no longer had the energy to move. Gandalf only chuckled and moved along to head out of the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins." He turned back for a second. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." He said and continued on. Vaeri sighed, just what she wanted, a war.

Legolas stayed back and kneeled in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I shall carry you," Legolas said and turned her back to her.

"No, no." She shook her hands at him. "That's okay I can manage." At least that was what she said, she tried to stand up but promptly fell back on her backside. She muttered a few curses under her breath. Legolas only remained in his position, a small chuckle escaping his lip. "Fine, fine," Vaeri said, and gingerly tried to climb onto his back. Legolas stood with ease and continued after the others.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Vaeri said. "I mean we have been traveling for days nonstop. I would understand if you were tired too." Her cheeks were flushed at their proximity.

"I do feel a bit tired, but nothing like a mortal would." Legolas spoke gently. "Do not worry. You aren't heavy." Vaeri didn't say anything in return and just laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She knew sleep would not come to her in this position but she would take in the soothing comfort that it provided. She let out a soft breath in contentment, and she felt Legolas shiver.

"Sorry, did I do something?" She asked.

"No," He said quickly. "Just a sudden cool breeze." Though what she didn't know, was that his face was currently painted red. The breath she let out before, he could feel through his clothes and it touched his spine. She was so close to him, and he tried not to think of the body parts that were touching his back. He lightly shook his head, trying to clear it from such thoughts.

Soon enough they all made it out of the forest, their horses were waiting patiently for them, and Gandalf whistles piercingly. Vaeri lifted her head from Legolas' shoulder and out to the plains before her. Soon an answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call.

"It is beautiful." She marvelled at the wonderful horse.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." He said in equal awe.

The horse comes round to stop in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax." Vaeri saw Gimli bow in the background. She wondered what was so important about a horse and Gandalf seemed to read her mind. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf stroked the horse fondly.

Everyone got to their horses. Legolas first put Vaeri on since she was nothing more than a limp noodle this point in time. He carefully jumped in front of her. "You will have to hold on, I'm afraid Gandalf will set a hard pace."

"Okay." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. She revelled in the warmth that he exuded. And just as soon as she was becoming rather comfortable, Arod took off at a brisk pace. Vaeri latched on even harder than before. Her silver hair wiped behind her in a flurry. Once again she closed her eyes and surprisingly the motion of the galloping horse along with the warmth coming from Legolas, she eventually dozed off into a light sleep.

The four Hunters and Gandalf ride across the plains to Edoras. Vaeri was still asleep, resting her head upon Legolas' back. And all he could think about was her body against his. He was never an elf that thought immodest things, but when it came to Vaeri, he felt his control over such thoughts wither away. Now that they knew their friends were out of immediate danger, Legolas felt like he might have a moment to ponder how he would go about telling Vaeri how he felt about her. But in his life, he was never really interested in other elleths. His father had encouraged him time and time again, but he remained unmoving on the subject. But when this young woman came into his life, she broke down any wall that he put up. And now he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and express all the feelings that he had for her. At the same time though, he didn't want to force those feelings upon her. It felt like it would be too soon, too sudden. He too was still trying to come to terms with the strong feelings he had for Vaeri. For now, he would just enjoy the warmth he felt from her and the strong pulse of her body that sent a thrill through him.

After some time, Edoras came into view. It was only a short right now before we met its threshold.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." Gandalf told them. "Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He looked to his companions. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." They ride on towards Edoras. Vaeri still slumbered on Legolas' back. But he knew she would want to be awake for their arrival.

"Vaeri," He said softly as first. But she did not stir. "Vaeri," He said again and this time and grasped her hands that were wrapped around his waist. He gave them a light tug. This seemed to wake her from her dream state. "Vaeri, we have arrived." He said softly.

Vaeri blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. In front of them was a settlement with a hall atop the hill. The passed through the gates and travelled along the path. Edoras has seen better days, she thought. The villagers all looked bleak and depressed. The very air felt stagnant to her. They went on closer to the main hall, when they dismounted. By now Vaeri regained feeling in her body. Though she was still a bit tired, she thanked the elf blood that ran through her veins that she wasn't more exhausted. Legolas once again helped her dismount and this time he took her hand in his and led her toward the hall.

Vaeri stared down at their joined hands, a light smile played on her lips. She wondered if he was being cautious in case her legs gave out on her again. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the touch. The company climbs up the stairs to the hall and is met by guards.

"Ah," Gandalf says upon seeing a guard.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of," He paused, almost reluctant to say, "Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nods in understanding and signals for the others to surrender their weapons.

Aragon hands over his sword and knives. Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Vaeri laughed quietly at his flaunting, and she too relinquished her sword. Her quiver was empty but she handed it and her bow as well. She felt a bit uneasy without her weapons but Gandalf seemed confident. Gimli also hands over his axes reluctantly.

"Your staff." The guard said.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glances at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looks at the guard innocently. Vaeri suppressed the smile that wanted to form on her face. What a conniving old man. The guard hesitates for a second and then gestures that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gives Aragorn a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm. Vaeri came to his other side acting as support.

Vaeri braced herself for whatever would happen in these halls.

* * *

Well, did we enjoy Legolas' struggle over his feelings? I think I might make him stew a bit longer MUAHAHAHAHA.

Please leave a **review** and tell me your thoughts if there is anything, in particular, you wish to see happen, maybe I just might throw it in there ;)

I am also **going on vacation** for a week (Aug3-10), so I may not be able to update. You know lakeside cottage an all. May not get a chance to get on a computer. So I hope this appeases the masses. I'll be back Aug 10 and will update shortly after if I didn't while I am away :) TATA for now

 **I** **decided to upload this chapter a bit sooner since I'm not sure what kind of time I will have with packing and everything. Plus, this is a bonus for all my regular reviewers! You are loved! Thanks! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** I wish it were me too!

 **Evilhyperpixie13:** Just you wait for more of his feelings this chap hehehehe.

 **xLady Kathrynx:** Well we arent at the heart to heart yet but I hope this chapter is just enough for now.

 **WPear:** I love his pov. As for Haldir... muahahaha.

I had a wonderful vacation, and I am now eager to get back to writing this story. This one is a bit shorter than usual since I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys sooner. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

Upon entering the hall, Legolas looked around the dark and depressing room. He was concerned about the welfare of the people here. Ahead of them, the King sat on his throne. He looked too old, too depilated than he should be. Legolas then looked to the pale male standing beside the King. Something about him set his teeth on edge. He watched as the pale man leaned down to whisper to King Théoden

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," Grima said. "He's a herald of woe."

The five of them continued towards the King, and Legolas noticed the men in the room beginning to surround them. He cast a glance to Vaeri, who walked on the other side of Gandalf. He hoped she would be careful as he felt that things were about to get a bit out of hand. After a short distance, Gandalf decided he would walk alone, and Legolas easily gravitated towards Vaeri. Together they hadn't practice any hand to hand combat and he was chastising himself for it. Though when he looked at her, she watched as he rolled on the balls of her feet and turned her head to the side. She looked like she was getting ready for a fight. Was there something about her that she hadn't yet shared with him? His curiosity was getting the best of him as he was not paying attention to the task at hand. He moved his thoughts of Vaeri away for the moment and focused once more.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf began, walking ever closer to the King. As Gandalf approaches Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Vaeri pull back and survey the hall and its hostile occupants. Legolas clenched and unclenched his fists getting ready for anything to happen.

Grima whispered to Théoden. "He's not welcome." Legolas could hear with his keen ears. And he noticed that Vaeri looked at Grima with a sneer. As it would seem, her hearing was getting better as well.

"Why should I…" Théoden said very slowly. "Welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow? He then looks to Gríma for affirmation.

"A just question, my liege." The snake of a man replied. He walks towards Gandalf. All Vaeri wanted to do at that moment was kick this guy in the balls. The feeling that she felt around him was not a nice one. But she stayed back so that Gandalf could do what he needed to. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He said sauntering like he owned the place.

"Be silent!" Gandalf shouted back. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Vaeri almost sniggered a bit and watched as Gandalf raised his staff against Gríma.

"His staff!" The worm yelled, half frustrated and half scared, and began backing away from Gandalf while addressing the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

All of a sudden the hostile guards attacked. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli engage them in a fist-fight as Gandalf continues to approach Théoden. The guards had avoided Vaeri but she wasn't about to let the boys have all their fun. When it came to hand to hand this is where she would be sure to shine. With a smile on her face, Vaeri rushes herself into the mayhem, she first landed a roundhouse kick to a guard's face, easily knocking him down. The few guards in the area saw what she had done. Vaeri almost laughed out loud at the looks on their faces. She even caught a glimpse of Legolas' face just after he had scored a punch right in one man's nose. He was shocked but it also held a glimpse of pleased amusement. Spurred on by his smile, Vaeri launched herself forward into the fray.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said moving ever closer to the king. To her left, Vaeri noticed Gríma tries to crawl away. Quickly she moved over to him. When she came close he tried to swipe at her but she easily caught his arm and twisted it behind his back and she pinned him to the floor. Gimli had run-up to her side and growled.

"I would stay still if I were you." Then the two of them looked on to Gandalf, and every once in awhile Vaeri would give his arm a little twist just to remind him that he wasn't getting anywhere while he tried in vain to wiggle away.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf said and Gestures with his hand, his palm facing the king.

The king laughed menacingly. "Hahahhhahahahah!" Gandalf opens his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf throws back his grey cloak, exuding blinding white light. Vaeri wanted to get a closer look to see Gandalf in action but she made sure to keep the nasty man pinned below her. Suddenly, Théoden is thrown back against his seat.

The king shouts in anger, and Gandalf Points his staff towards Théoden. "I will draw you, Saruman is drawn from a wound."

A young lady with long blonde wavy hair rushes in. Seeing her king threatened, she tries to go to him but is held back by Aragorn.

"Wait," Aragorn says softly to the woman trying to calm her down. She does and looks on.

Vaeri then noticed a dark change in the kings' voice, no longer sounding like his voice from before.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." The king says in a strange voice. Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden flies back against the chair again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf countered.

"Rohan is mine!" The king replied in a dark voice.

"Begone!" Gandalf smites Théoden as he lunges at him. Théoden is thrown back into the chair and lets out a moan and slumps forward in the chair. Éowyn pulls herself out of Aragorn's grip and runs to her kings' side as he falls. Vaeri watched in awe at what unfolded before her. Théoden's head rises again and his face begins to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition return to his eyes. He looks down at the woman before him.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." The king said and Éowyn weeps with joy. He then looks to the wizard. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said with a smile.

Vaeri looked around her as though she felt a change in the air. The hall is seemed to be filled with light again, as everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the king. Even Vaeri was dumbstruck. She was still so new to this world and things that were impossible back home were now possible here. She watched the king rise and then she noticed the worm man try to wiggle his way to freedom. Of course, she had him completely pinned so there was a fat chance that was going to happen.

Theoden rose and looked around himself. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looks down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

Háma runs up with his sword. Théoden reaches for it with trembling hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel. In the corner, Gríma trembles and tries to escape but is pulled back by Vaeri. She pressed his arm tighter into his back. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turns to Gríma. Hama and his men, go to gather the Gríma, and Vaeri lets him go. She stood up and dusted herself off. She watched as the men dragged the wretched man out the doors.

Vaeri loosed a breath. So much had happened so quickly. It was a bit to take in. She was still in awe from Gandalf's display of magic and watching the king turned back to his youthful self. It still baffled her even though she too had a magic ability. Even if it was once that she didn't fully comprehend yet. Most of the men had gone outside but she notices that Legolas held back and was leaning against a pillar looking at her rather intently. She quirked a brow. Why was he just watching her? She felt her cheeks redden under his intense gaze.

Legolas smirked to himself and walked over to the strange female that baffled him to no end. Watching her enter the fray earlier had him worried, but he soon realized that he worried for not. And oddly her display of skill turned him on. A lot.

"I didn't know you knew hand to hand," Legolas said, his arms crossed over his chest. Vaeri quickly wiped her head up to look at him. The stain on her cheeks that remained made him feel quite proud. And the redness on her face only made the blue of her eyes stand out more. She was enticing.

"It was my trump card. No one would expect it." She replied, now trying to avoid eye contact with him. Just looking at him while he looked at her like that sent shivers down her spine.

Legolas' chest rumbled with pleasure at her display. "Trump card?" He asked in a deep voice it almost startled him.

Vaeri bit her lip. "Y-yeah." She took a step back and began to fan her face with her hand. "Kinda like my secret weapon." She calmed down a bit and looked back at him. He still had a look that made her think that he was going to devour her. And she was having thoughts that she wouldn't mind that at all. "My parents enrolled me in martial arts when I was young. I'm a third-degree black belt. Not that it means anything here. Basically, I am a pretty good fighter when it comes to hand to hand that is."

"So I have seen." His voice rumbled. Vaeri took another step back and she felt a wall to her back. Legolas reached out and placed a hand next to her head. "You will have to demonstrate those skills again in the future for me." He smiled wickedly.

Vaeri gulped. He was close. Too close. Soon she wouldn't be able to hold back the growing feelings she has been having of late. She quickly ducked under his arm and backstepped away.

"Sure," She bumped a table and almost fell. Legolas held in a laugh. She righted herself against and muttered curses under her breath. "But now I'm going to get some air." She turned on her heel and went through the door just as Aragorn and the rest of them came back in.

It would seem Legolas would have to tease her more in the future. Her face was much too enticing not too. Legolas regarded the King as he came back to his throne and he decided it was a good time to put his lustful thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand. Even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. Just the thought of pinning Vaeri to the wall and feeling the curve of her body made his pants tighten painfully. It was time to drop such thoughts. For now.

* * *

Well, what did we think? Were the hormones too much? haha Was it too much too soon?

I hoped you liked it and please leave a review. They feed my author's soul. 3 Til next time friends :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviewers:**

 **Veddartha:** Glad you are enjoying the fic! And I am glad you are liking Vaeri. The M content will come, just have to wait for the right moment ;)

 **Lady Kathrynx:** Haha I assumed you liked it then from that response. I hope this one is good as well. It might be a bit dry though.

 **KatPawz186:** Then let there be hormones! I want Legolas to be both pure but also hormonal like a teenage boy. I am portraying the elves to be ones that only give themselves to the ones they wish to bond with for life. But that doesn't mean they can't have dirty thoughts right? At least that is my take on it. If people don't like it well... it is just a fanfic at the end of the day.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Vaeri slowly walked down the main pathway that ran through Edoras. Since the Gandalf had essentially renewed the king, the whole morale surrounding the people changed. They all looked livelier and there was a more positive energy in the air. Vaeri sighed contentedly. She was happy for them. She was also pleased that something had finally gone right on her journey. Though a sadness still lingered. The king's son had died. Vaeri understood now more than ever how death can affect someone. There has been so much as of late and she was wondering if it was ever going to stop.

These thoughts then made her think of her home in the other world. She missed how she could go out on her own and not have to worry about her life at risk. She envied the carefree life she once had. But being here now, being with the people she had come to think of as family, she doubted she could leave them. Even if it meant living in a world scarier than the last. But she kept the book, just in case she needed it in the future. One could never tell. She cast a glance back to the hall and noticed a certain elf looking out at the horizon atop the steps. She was also starting to think that he was also one of the reasons that she didn't think it was worth leaving this world.

Recently, her feelings for him seemed to be escalating and that shook her. In her life, which really hasn't been that long, she never once felt so deeply for someone. Or attracted to. That is not to say she hadn't been attracted to anyone before, but it wasn't on the same scale as the one she had for Legolas. He was in an entirely new league. There was little doubt that anyone could beat him. And the way he looked at her before, it could set her on fire. Her blood had run hot in her veins and the desire to press into him when he pinned her to the wall was strong. But as things stood, no feelings have been expressed between one another, and she was not the kind of girl to throw herself at the first thing that gave her a seductive look. Even if she really wanted too.

Vaeri leaned against the gate entrance into Edoras and fanned her face. It was once again hot from thinking about that elf. She shook her head and laughed dryly. When had she become such an emotional mess? It seemed like this entire journey made her emotions go up and down like a rollercoaster. She needed to calm and collect herself so that she could focus more. She straightened as she watched more people gather around the tomb of the young prince she never had the chance of meeting.

She didn't venture closer to the large crowd of people surrounding the hill where he now lay. Vaeri still felt out of place. She didn't know anyone here and thought maybe her presence would be unwanted. So she decided to walk around, keeping the mourners at a distance but not too far that she would worry a certain elf that she knew was probably keeping an eye on her.

Vaeri heard a song in the air. A female voice rang above all other sounds and it was full of sadness. Vaeri closed her eyes for a moment and said a little prayer hoping the young prince's spirit would be happy. Slowly the mourners left, leaving Gandalf and the King behind. Now she could get a better view of the grave. It was a hill just like the others in the area, and she realized that all the other nearby hills where graves as well. They all had white flowers adorning them. It was oddly beautiful. Vaeri decided to gather herself and head back but something caught her eye in her peripheral.

She turned and saw a horse coming closer. Vaeri narrowed her eyes and saw that two children were riding it. All of a sudden the boy collapses and falls off the horse. Vaeri sprints over to the children. Once she reached them, she knelt to the boy who had fallen. She first felt at his neck for a pulse. She found it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Eothain!" The girl called, "Please, please can you help my brother. He had never been on Garulf. Please help him."

"Of course we will my child." White robes came into view and Gandalf held onto the horse's reins, steadying it. "My lady," Gandalf said motioning to her. "I shall carry the boy." The wizard moves to her and ushers her to take the reins. Vaeri nods, not wishing to argue with Gandalf. He was stronger than he looked. Gandalf easily hoisted the tired boy into his arms and set off. Vaeri pulled the horse along. The girl was silent now. She seemed a bit weary of Gandalf when he approached. Vaeri would let her get used to her surroundings before she would most likely be asked questions.

Vaeri had led the horse to the stall and made to help the young girl down. "Come," Vaeri said softly. "It is okay, I will bring you to where your brother is." Still weary the girl didn't move. "You are safe in Edoras. I promise." Vaeri covered her heart hoping to reassure the little girl. Something in the girl's mind must have clinked and she swung her leg over and slide down into Vaeri's waiting arms.

Hand in hand, they walked to the Golden Hall. The girl looked all around her, taking in all that Edoras had. "Where is mama?" The girl said to herself looking around more intently.

Vaeri didn't have an answer for that. She looked at the little girl whose eyes were frantically darting around looking for her mother. Had something happened that they were separated? Before Vaeri had the opportunity to ask, Eowyn appeared and knelt before the girl.

"Come inside little one, your brother is already eating." She smiled kindly. Vaeri liked Eowyn, she seemed like a kind soul.

"He is awake." The girl said gleefully and took off into the hall. Eowyn followed after the girl and with Vaeri in tow. The young girl vaulted herself towards her brother, nearly knocking over the bowl of food that was placed on the table for her. Vaeri smiled lightly at the show of sibling affection. Eowyn began making conversation with the children, asking them questions as to why they were here, especially all alone. Vaeri walked on to join her companions. Aragorn sat at a table smoking a pipe. At the same table, Gimli sat eating some food and drinking. Beside them, Legolas stood tall in front of a pillar.

Vaeri bit her lip thinking about their last encounter. She debating standing beside him but as she walked nearer she could feel the heat radiating off of him and that was not something she needed to be around right now. It would only rile her up. Legolas though, cast her a glance as she passed by, keeping a strong gaze on her.

Legolas had wished she would stand beside her but he guessed it was okay that she moved to sit at the table. This way he could watch her face in front of him. And the way she would bite her lip now and again stirred his desire for her. Legolas noticed that she tried not to make eye contact but he noticed that once in a while she would look up at him just to catch a glimpse. That made him feel a bit smug. He knew she wanted to look at him. She was either acting coy or was shy about it. He opted for the latter, if what Legolas had learned about her was enough, he knew that she wasn't the forthcoming type. She was more of the kind of person to take things slowly and see how things pan out. Not that he minded it, but when he knew that she might want him too, it was starting to drive him mad. Soon, he would have to make his move. He just had to find the right timing.

Legolas pulled away from his thought when the niece of the King began to speak. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" Freda asked but Eowyn gave her little hush. Gandalf sat beside the King. Theoden looked stressed. Of course, he was. It seemed like the world around him was falling apart. He didn't need another issue to add to the pile.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf explained. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looks at his hand warily. "You must fight."

Vaeri pursed her lips. There was little she knew about this world but the one thing she did know was to trust in Gandalf's words. Even if sometimes they were vague and confusing, they always led them in the right direction. On the other side of the table from her, Aragorn spoke. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." The king countered. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me." He said turning to look at Gandalf. "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

War, Vaeri was growing very tired of the word. Beside her, Gimli takes a bite of his bread as he watches the exchange between Aragorn and Théoden. The dwarf looked like he was enjoying the exchange in front of him. Vaeri cared little for it though. Politics and strategies didn't interest her. And bantering back and forth made her less interested in the conversation. She would just wait to hear the verdict and be satisfied with that.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn added.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The king retorted. Vaeri wanted to roll her eyes. Aragorn wasn't even pretending to be. Theoden must have some deeper issues going on to be so snarky. Gimli takes a drink and burps.

"Excuse you!" Vaeri whispered harshly into the dwarf's ear. Meanwhile, he was patting his beard dry with the longer part of his beard. Now Vaeri did roll her eyes, but she did so with a smile. She didn't think she would ever get tired of this silly dwarf.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked knowing he needed Theoden to know that they all understood that he was the king and that no one here was trying to usurp him. Theoden paused a moment and thinking it over. Vaeri watched intently since there was now complete silence in the room. Save from the munching sounds that were coming from the friend beside her.

Eventually the words 'Helm's Deep' rang in the air. A decision had been made. And then there was chaos. Everyone started to move in a flurry. Vaeri followed her group outside as they prepared for the oncoming journey. After gathering their belongings they headed towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Gimli grumbled aloud. "Who will defend them if not their king."

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," Aragorn said. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

Vaeri didn't understand the issue with Helm's Deep. "Is there something wrong with where we are headed?" She asked as they entered the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf explained. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." Vaeri visibly shivered at his words. "Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He turned to Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold."

"They will hold."

Vaeri stepped back beside Legolas, letting Aragorn and Gandalf talk together. Legolas was prepping Arod from the journey. All of a sudden, arms reached around her and pulled her to him as Gandalf rushed past them on Shadowfax.

"That was close." He said quietly into her ear. A shiver went down her spine.

"It was." She was lost for words and he hadn't let go of her yet. She heard a faint laugh as Aragorn passed them and headed back to the Golden Hall. Vaeri quickly squirmed out of Legolas' arms and walked a few feet away. When she finally dared to look at him again she saw that he was petting Arod, but he also had a smirk on his lips. She clenched her chest. This elf would be the death of her.

* * *

Well, that may have been a bit dry here and there. I tried to spice it up a bit but some chapters will just be like that. Please leave a **review** and have a great day :)!


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviewers:**

 **acqsparrow10:** Thank you! Vaeri has her moments doesn't she? I hope you like what is next ;)

 **xLady Kathrynx:** I was wondering where you were haha, but you made it. Glad you are enjoying it.

 **Veddartha:** Legolas is pretty hot huh? Well, there may or may not be kissing yet, but there are some MAJOR developments ;) TTYL!

 **Sorry for the wait, just got a job but I will finish this story. So don't worry about that. So this chap will have a bit of Legolas pov for yours and my enjoyment!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Vaeri was sitting atop Arod as she has been for the last two hours. She let out a sigh and stretched back. Her body was getting tense. She didn't understand how riders could endure sitting on a horse for so long. She looked around her, trying to ignore the feelings of Legolas' chest touching her back now and again. She wanted to lean in and take in his warmth, but there were so many people around and she wasn't one for showing public displays of affection. Legolas had suggested that she sit up front this time and get more acquainted with holding the reins. She agreed even though she was worried that she would scare the horse or something. Legolas assured her that she had nothing to worry about and that he would be right behind her. A shiver went down her spine at the thought. She could also feel his hands resting gingerly on her hips. The little touch made her head swirl. She seemed to be losing more and more control as time went on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a laugh from Eowyn. Gimli, who was sitting on a horse, seemed to be trying to be funny and he was succeeding.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women." He spoke in a storytelling voice. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Éowyn smiles and looks back at Aragorn. Vaeri noticed that the woman often looked to Aragorn. Something in the way she glanced at him, made her wondered if there was want in her eyes.

Vaeri saw Aragorn gesture to his chin. "It's the beards…." Which made Eowyn smile again.

Gimli continued. "And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Éowyn laughs happily. "Hahahaha!"

"Gimli chuckles. "Which is, of course, ridiculous," The horse suddenly rears, "Whoa!" Then the horse gallops away as Éowyn loses her hold on the reins. Gimli falls off after a short distance and lands with a loud thump. Vaeri heard a soft chuckle behind her. She was also suppressing herself from laughing out loud. She didn't want to hurt the dwarf's pride more than it already was. Vaeri watched as Eowyn rushes forward to Gimli.

Gimli struggling to get up says: "It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Legolas felt Vaeri shake with a silent chuckle. The dwarf proved to be quite amusing at times. He looked down at the back or Vaeri's head and was pleased with his idea of putting her upfront. Now he could admire her whilst they rode. He gave her hips a slight squeeze. Thoughts of her constantly consumed his mind. He wanted to express his feelings to her soon but the timing wasn't right. He wanted them to be alone with no chance of any nosy onlookers distracting him. Legolas had to be patient. And with the threat of war looming over them, he wondered if he would ever find the right time. He let out a soft exhale, he would just have to be content to have her next to him, for now. The remainder of the day went without an issue. Gimli continued to make light of the situation they were in by humouring the people of Edoras with his jokes. Once dusk approached the king told everyone to make camp for the night.

They disembarked and set up some bedding. Though Legolas knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight, he still put his bedroll next to Vaeri's. He didn't miss the glances that many of the men had given her as they went by. He clenched his jaw thinking of Vaeri in the arms of another. Even though he wasn't his, he knew that he was possessive of her. He watched as Vaeri say down and combed her fingers through her hair, ridding it of the day's tangles. Legolas smiled, her hair still lacked it elvish ability to not tangle as a human does. This gave him an idea.

"Vaeri," Legolas said crouching down beside her.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him in the dim, fire-lit night, while she combed her hair. The way the light shone on her features made her so alluring and beautiful. Her cheeks were rosy from the warmth and her lips were plump and pink. It took much control not to take her in his arms.

"Might I help you?" He gestured to her hair.

She looked to her hair and her eyes widened. "You want to help fix my hair?"

"Yes." He said matter of factly.

"I guess so." She let go of her hair and turned to face away.

Legolas smiled in victory. He started threading his fingers through her hair. It was very soft to the touch and the tangles fell out instantly. It was as if her hair reacted to it and smoothed itself. He wondered if his presence around her affected her, mostly dormant fae. He felt as if something was calling out to him. A soft song filled his mind. The aura of her fae that surrounded her pulsed happily in the dark. It was much more noticeable than it was back in Lorien. And it seemed to thrum happily being near him. This brought a story to his mind, one that his father had spoken to him when he was much younger. He knew that at times, the fae of elves was compatible with one another. Though it was rare. When two elves let their fae react to each other more often than not they stayed away, never willingly to stretch out to another fae. But there were rare instanced where two elves would reach out their fae's and they touched and harmonized as one. This meant that the two elves were fae mates. This was a much stronger connection than the average love bond that two elves made in the marriage bed. A bond with a fae mate was so much more. Though he understood little of what a fae bond held, since it was so rare that there was some debate over what went on between the couple, he still knew that it was a blessing to have a fae mate.

Legolas gulped. Did he want to try and see if they were meant to be? Normally this was done with the consent of the other but her fae easily flowed around her with little control. Slowly, he let his fae surround him, even though he couldn't see it, he could feel it. It took many years to learn how to control and manipulate it. And with practice, it heightened his senses even more in the immediate area. He closed his eyes as he threaded his fingers through her soft silvery hair. His fae reached out and caressed her and Vaeri's responded to it. Immediately they meshed together seamlessly. The fae's intermingled with each other and pulsed happily. Legolas paused at a sudden realization. Vaeri was his fae mate.

His heart thudded hard in his chest. His mate, his _fae mate,_ sat before him. In this time of blood and war, finding a mate wasn't on his list. But to have found not only a female to care for but also his, fae mate, it was unthinkable. Vaeri, who was still oblivious to her fae and elvish customs wouldn't understand the significance of what they shared. Legolas now had a daunting task before him. First, he had to express his deep affection for her. Hopefully, she reciprocated. Then he would then have to tell her that they were fae mates, at least they would be fully once they gave themselves to one another. He hoped that this wasn't too much for her to handle. He knew at times she still struggled to be in a new world. So taking things slow would have to be key. The last thing he wanted was to scare his mate away.

 _Mate,_ the word filled his head with bliss. Even though it was not his intention to be finding a mate in these dark times, the Valar has blessed him with once. With a smile on his face, his fingers continued to move through her hair, now weaving it into braids that he knew would suit her. If things worked out between them, he knew that he would enjoy doing this for her every day of his immortal life. He slowly pulled back his fae, one day he would surely link his with hers forever.

Meanwhile, Vaeri sat relaxed and closed her eyes at the feel of Legolas' fingers delicately moving through her hair. She sighed contently, she could get used to this. A handsome elf warrior doing her hair, yes this was nice. Then something in her thrummed. A rush of emotion overcame her and she felt tears fall from her face. She wasn't sad, not at all, she felt like she was on cloud nine, but something had made her cry. But she was happy, happier than she has been in a long time. Another pulse of whatever was going on washed over her and then she felt it. Love, something within her was telling her that she was in love. And she knew exactly who those feelings were being directed too. She wanted to look at him, but she didn't know how to express what she was feeling. Legolas was now putting braids in her hair, so she decided not to stop him. Vaeri now knew that she loved Legolas. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, something in her made the decision easily. And she wasn't about to fight it. It felt as though they were meant to be, even though that seemed like a ridiculous thing. She wiped the few stray tears from her face before he could see and ask her anything. She smiled once again, enjoying being close to the one she loved.

That night Aragorn couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew Legolas had intended to stay awake, but when he went to go find his friend, he found him fast asleep laying next to Vaeri. Sometime during their sleep, their hands had found one another and clasped together. He was happy for his friends. It made him think of his love. He went to sit back down and continued to smoke his pipe thinking of Arwen.

It was early dawn when Vaeri yawned lightly before opening her eyes. And what a sight was before her. Sometime during the night both of them managed to move closer to each other laying on their sides. Not only that, their foreheads were lightly touching, their knees pulled in and touching and their hands were laced together. Her heartbeat escalated in her chest and her face flushed. This was close, too close. And people were starting to wake. She moved to escape but she felt a grip on her hands. Vaeri's eyes darted too Legolas' face but it seemed that he was still asleep. Their closeness was making her more and more overwhelmed. She had to get out of his hold and calm down. Though there was a part of her that wanted nothing more than to move in closer to his warmth and stay there forever. But now was not the time. She didn't know how things worked in this world but she figured that the majority of the people of Edoras would question what and elf and a seemingly human woman were doing so close as night. She knew that she was supposed to be an elf but they didn't. Still, she didn't want people thinking badly about either of them.

With a quick tug, she pulled her hands free of his and she quickly sat up. She placed a hand on her racing heart. Willingly it to slow down. These days it seemed her heart was completely out of whack when in the presence of the elf. She hoped one day it would get better, be less erratic. The elf beside her stirred and she watched as he lazily opened his eyes. Their eyes contacted immediately and a fiercer blush crept onto her cheeks. Legolas' own eyes widened and he sat up.

"Good morning," Vaeri said slightly abashed and tucked a stand on hair behind her ear. She also noticed that her braids remained perfectly intact.

"Morning," Legolas said more relaxed. He drunk in the view of her in the early morning. Yes, the sooner he told her about what was going on between them the better. Then he would be able to wake up with her every morning like this.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you liked it!**

 **Anything you want to see happens? What do you think will happen at the battle of Helms Deep? Love, betrayal, perhaps a tryst? Who knows? Well I do, but MUAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Legolas:** Just make sure Vaeri is safe.

 **Vaeri:** 'rolls her eyes' I doubt she will hurt me. Right?

 **Author:** Sure, sure, sure, sure, sure...

 **4 more reviews and I shall release the NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS READY and waiting.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** Well thanks for finding my story and reviewing. Let us hope the cuteness continues.

 **pineapple-pancake:** Thank you for your great reviews! I will take your words to heart and try for some more originality. Though I still will follow along with the script for direction's sake, and I will address Galadriel and her in the future.

 **Mari:** Yes I had posted it and then added and reposted but the wrong chapter! haha! but thank you for pointing it out of I would've never realized! So thank you!

 **Lady Kathrynx:** I look forward to your work! and thanks again!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Today, Vaeri decided to walk for a while. She had enough of sitting on horseback and wanted to get to know the people of Edoras a bit more. She pulled Arod alongside her as Legolas went ahead to check the lay of the land. She had been chatting away with Eowyn for a while.

"So they let you join their battles?" She asked.

"Yes, well I think they rather I stay behind but I know they need me out there," Vaeri replied.

"How can you know that?" Eowyn wondered.

"It is hard to explain. It is rather strange really. I have this book and it has put me on the path that I am today. I am needed to aid in the return of the king." Vaeri said and she watched Aragorn as he headed out a bit further to the front.

"That does sound rather odd. Are you not afraid?"

"I am, this is all so new to me. But I know that I need to be here." Vaeri said and Eowyn was quiet for a bit. "I don't have much for a family here... my aunt, an aunt that I never knew I had, she actually encouraged me to go on this journey. I wonder if she misses me. But I know that is thinking and praying for safe travels."

Eowyn quirked a brow. Vaeri continued. "Not many know this, but I am actually an elf."

"Surely you jest," Eowyn said while her eyes wondered to look at Vaeri's ears and noticing that lack of a point.

"But I am!" Vaeri laughed at the comedy behind the situation. "It is complicated but my elven self is sealed away. I am slowly turning back to an elf." Eowyns eyes narrowed a bit, looking closer at Vaeri.

"If this is all true, is there not a way to speed up the transition." The blonde woman enquired.

Vaeri looked around her, eyes darting to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Actually, I shouldn't be telling you this but someone ought to know, the book I mentioned before, if I destroy it then I can become a full elf."

"Then why not just burn the book and be done with it."

Vaeri nodded. "I would, but it may be the only way for me to get back home."

Eowyn wanted to enquire what she meant by that but by the way, the silver-haired girl looked, she decided not to press.

"So your aunt, she is not worried about your safety?"

Vaeri pondered for a moment. She didn't have much time to spend with Galadriel before she left. But one thing she knew was that her aunt did care for her a lot. "I think she does, but she has faith that things will work out. I may not be the best warroir but I know I am where I am meant to be."

The blonde woman looked thoughtful. "Women are not usually looked on as protectors but in my heart, I know that I wish to protect those that I love," Eowyn said.

"And protecting those you love is the most important thing there is," Vaeri added.

The girls smiled at one another. They chatted away for a while until a scream rang out. Vaeri tensed at the sound. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she searched the area for her friends. She knew Gimli was close by, but both Aragorn and Legolas were up ahead. She dragged Arod ahead and saw Legolas as he killed an orc.

"A scout!" Legolas yelled. Vaeri didn't know what was going on but she knew that it wasn't anything good.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden demanded.

Aragorn came running back to Théoden. "Wargs!" Aragorn yelled back. "We are under attack!" Hearing the alarm, the villagers begin to cry and panic. "Get them out of here!" He ran to his horse that Eowyn had and rode off.

"All riders to the head of the column!" The king yelled. Vaeri moved into action and quickly climbed atop Arod. She noticed Gimli trying to mount Arod as well. She held out a hand to him.

"Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider! Argh!" Gimli gets onto the horse with some help and sits in behind Vaeri.

Legolas cast a glance to Vaeri. She caught his eye. She watched as he shook his head 'no' at her. He didn't want her to join this battle. But Vaeri shook her head back in response and ushered Arod into action and ran to join the battle. She was thankful for the short lessons on horseback riding she had been given over the last few days.

Legolas watched as Vaeri and Gimli rode Arod towards the impending fight and fear gripped his heart, but there was little he could do. He just prayed that she would be alright. He then turned to look into the distance and watched as many warg-riders were coming fast towards them, kicking up dust trails as they go.

"Ride on lass!" Gimli yelled at her. "That's it! Go on!"

Vaeri watched ahead of her as Legolas aims at a distant target and fells a warg rider. He draws another arrow and kills another. Just as he reaches for a third arrow, he sees Théoden and company approaching. He quickly runs and mounts a horse with another rider on it with a smooth leap and joins in the fray. Vaeri gulped, the fear grew quickly and she started to panic.

Gimli, who always seemed to notice her feelings spoke. "Easy lass, breathe. We will get through this. Just get those arrows out and aim true!" His encouragement aided her a bit and she took a deep breath.

"CHARGE!" She heard the king yell. The Rohirrim and warg riders crash head-on and the battle begins. Théoden, Vaeri and her friends begin to hack away at the warg riders. While fighting, Gimli falls off Arod.

"Gimli!" Vaeri turns back to her fallen friends. He turns to find a warg growling at him.

"Bring your pretty face to my ax!" Gimli growls back confidently. Vaeri rushed towards him and aims. It was much harder to do on horseback but she held her breath and released the arrow. At the same time, Legolas had also approached, the other rider had disappeared as well and he shot an arrow. Both arrows were embedded in the wargs head.

Gimli jumping back as the warg falls, outraged yells, "Argh! That one counts as mine!" Vaeri couldn't help the small smile on her lips at the dwarf's action. She turned to look at Legolas who loosed another arrow at the enemy. He quickly turned to her.

"You shouldn't be here!" He told her. Vaeri paused and shot an orc in the chest.

"I am exactly where I need to be!" She countered.

"Please Vaeri!" He shouted back to her as he shot another two arrows.

"I'm sorry Legolas!" Was all she said and she spurred Arod into the fray. Legolas gritted his teeth. How could she be so stubborn and so brave? All he wanted to do was put a rope around her and tie her to a tree where she would be safe. But he knew better. Knew that she would find her way into the battle no matter what.

Vaeri now rode Arod quite confidently and pulled out her sword once the last of her arrows were gone. Though when she quickly surveyed the battle she noticed and Orc taking aim at the King. The king was in the middle of fighting off two foes and didn't notice the Orc aimed to take his life.

She was too far off to do anything with and sword so Vaeri dug deep and willed herself and the strange power to flow through her. She felt the hourglass in her breast pocket warm. She watched as the rider released the arrow and for some reason she pointed at it, following it with her finger and willed it to disappear.

Theoden had just slain a warg and behind the fallen beast he saw an arrow-headed straight for him. He knew he would never be able to avoid it. Just then, it simply disappeared. Where had it gone? He quickly looked around him in confusion and noticed the girl named Vaeri pointing her finger to where the arrow had disappeared. He didn't understand what had happened but thanked the gods nonetheless and rushed back into battle.

Vaeri, on the other hand, gripped her throbbing head. This was the first time she used her magic in a while. And it hurt. Spots began to cloud her vision. She tried blinking them away. Her head still pulsed but then something made her feel like she had to turn around. She watched as Aragorn was being dragged to the edge of the cliff.

"Aragorn!" She yelled and made Arod sprint towards him. She knew she wouldn't make it, so once again she willed her magic to the surface. Her head hammered in pain. She clenched her teeth and willed her magic into action. "Please, save him." She said to herself and wished her space magic to move him away from the edge and to safety. She watched as he continued to be dragged away. She felt dampness under her nose and fell from her horse. She lifted her head from the ground and watched as Aragorn fell off the cliff.

"Aragorn!" She screamed after him and blacked out.

Legolas heard Vaeri scream and rushed towards her. The battle was near over now. He looked around and didn't see her on the horse. His heartbeat heavily in his chest. Where was she? "Vaeri!" He yelled. He heard her shouting for Aragorn before but he also couldn't find his friend. "Aragorn!" Where were they? As Legolas neared the cliffside he found Vaeri sprawled on the ground unmoving. No, not again. Memories of her passed out by the river resurfaced. He knelt before her and brought her face to his chest. He rubbed her face looking for any indication of life. Once again he saw the blood running down her nose, which was most likely caused by using her magic. He put an ear to her chest and there he could hear the soft _thump, thump,_ of her heart. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. She was alive.

Gimli had approached the two, still looking for Aragorn when he heard an Orc wheezing and laughing. Gimli moved to stand over the dying Orc, brandishing his axe. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"He's" The orc coughed. "dead." It laughed evilly. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas gripped Vaeri tighter in his arms. "You lie!" Gimli moved to look over the cliffside.

The Orc chortles and dies. Legolas gently laid Vaeri back down and moved to the dead Orc. He noticed in its fist that it held the Evenstar pendant. He takes it, runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli comes to stand beside him. Legolas had an idea that perhaps Vaeri had witnessed Aragorn descent and had tried to save him with her magic. He moved back to Vaeri and picked her up in his arms.

Legolas heard Theoden's voice. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas turns to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face. Theoden took a glance at Vaeri and puts a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come." He leaves Legolas and Gimli to stare down at the river.

"The lass, is she okay?" Gimli said, concerned about his other friend.

"Yes, she will be fine," Legolas replied. Grief about Aragorn ran though him. He didn't want to believe he was gone.

"Good, good." Gimli murmured and walked off to procure a horse.

Legolas adjusted his grip on Vaeri and went in search of his horse. When he found Arod he climbed on and with help from one of the soldiers he moved to put Vaeri in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her to prevent her from falling and they rode to Helm's Deep.

While they rode, Legolas couldn't help but think about Vaeri and the consequences that using magic had on her. Since she still wasn't fully an elf, using her magic must be too taxing on her still human body. He worried that if she continued to use her magic in her current state that she wouldn't be so lucky next time. He gripped her a little tighter. Her fae mate was in danger and there was little that he could do about it. He just hoped that she would come into her elven self quickly. He didn't know how long it would take but he knew for certain she would not survive using her magic like this for very much longer.

Helm's Deep came into view and Legolas knew they would have a slight reprieve. The first thing Legolas did was move Vaeri into the healing chambers. He had a pretty good idea that there was not much a healer could do but he just needed to be certain she was okay.

"Your friend is just unconscious now. She should awaken shortly." An older man said and moved to another patient. Legolas stayed beside her for a long while. After hours passed she had still not awoken. Then night passed by. Why was she still sleeping? He wanted to shout and yell, but he simply prayed for her to wake up. He decided to go for a walk and relax his mind, perhaps bring in some food for her when she woke up. As Legolas went out he stopped and looked before him. None other than Aragorn strode purposefully in his direction. A smile crept to his face. His friend was alive. Aragorn stopped abruptly before him, not realizing at first who was standing in his way.

" _Le ab-dollen._ (You're late.)" Legolas said and they smiled. Legolas pauses and looks at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible." Legolas reached down and held out the Evenstar pendant to Aragorn. Aragorn looks at the Evenstar and claps Legolas on the shoulder.

" _Hannon le._ (Thank you.)" Aragorn said to his dear friend. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Where is Vaeri, I haven't seen her yet. I fear that when she finds me she will yell at me until I am deaf in the ear." Aragorn saw Legolas' smile falter. "Is she alright?" Now Aragorn grew concerned.

Legolas nodded. "She is unconscious in the healing chambers. She hasn't woken since the battle. I fear for her. I think she tried using her magic to save you. I don't think she can handle it much more Aragorn." Both males worried about her.

"I will look at her in a-" Aragorn stopped and looked over Legolas' shoulder and saw the young woman whom they had just been speaking about.

Legolas saw Aragorn's eyes look past him and he turned around. There stood Vaeri, awake and moving. He moved from Aragorn and briskly walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over, head to toe. His worry alleviated a bit and he smiled down at her.

"I am glad to see you awake Vaeri." He said looking straight in her eyes.

Blue eyes blinked back. "Was I asleep long?" She looked around. When she had awoken minutes ago she was in a place she didn't know. An older man approached her and told her that they were at Helms Deep. She had thanked the man and asked if he knew where her friends were. He didn't but pointed her in the direction where she may have a better chance at finding them. And there she found Aragorn and Legolas.

"Yes, since the day before," Legolas stopped he was unsure how to approach the topic. "Vaeri your magic-." Though he didn't get the chance to say what was on his mind when Vaeri moved from his and towards Aragorn.

Tears formed in her eyes as he looked at her friends. "Aragorn." She sniffled. "I saw you fall." Aragorn put his better hand on top of her head. "I tried to save you, but I failed." Her hands moved to cover her eyes.

"No need for tears Vaeri, I am alive aren't I?" Aragorn said trying to reassure her.

Vaeri looked up at him. "If I only had more control over my magic, you wouldn't have ended up so hurt." She said while looking over his wounds.

"Let us not think of things that could be and think of what things will be. I need to speak with the king." He said and moved on towards the king. Vaeri lingered behind for a moment and let out a frustrated exhale. She needed to get a better handle on her magic if she was to be able to use it properly. She wanted to be useful. But as she was, she seemed like she was more of a hindrance. Her eyes caught the sight of Legolas looking at her. He looked contemplative like he wanted to say something to her.

"We should go see what Aragorn has to say," Vaeri said and went off in the direction Aragorn went. Legolas stayed a few feet back. His worries were confirmed. She did try using magic to save Aragorn. Now he needed to tell her to stop using her magic until she was an elf. He hoped that she would listen to him and not be her usual stubborn self. He shook his head. It was a trait he disliked and adored at the same time. He knew she would do anything she could do to protect her friends, even if it meant hurting herself. And that was something Legolas wished to avoid at all cost.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It seemed to flow easily out of me. I hope everyone enjoys it as well.

Legolas: she is too stubborn for her own good author.

Me: *shrugs*

Legolas: Cant you tell her to behave?

Me: Dont wanna.

Legolas: *sighs* a bit useless arent you?

Me: I made you fae mates didnt I?

Legolas: I guess... thanks...

Vaeri: *rubs Legolas' hair affectionately.*

Please leave **a review**. If I get around **5 I will release the next chapter! Thanks again for enjoying this story, it means a lot to me!**

Please leave a review

Please leave a review


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** Glad you are enjoying it!

 **xLady Kathrynx:** I am so happy to have such great support from you! Work is work. I appreciate all the reviews you give, even if they are a day late haha! ;)

 **GaaraSandNiN:** Sass is fun isnt it?

 **Guest:** Thank you for following the story so you get the updates. The last thing I want is for things to feel rushed.

 **Here you go, my friends! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

They all gathered in a great hall where Aragorn told them of what he saw on his path to Helms Deep. Things were getting very serious now, and she knew her presence was questionable as the only female in the room. But no one voiced any complaints about it. She wouldn't leave even if they asked. She knew that she needed to understand what was going on in this world for her to better complete the task that her mother has given her. She glanced once again at Aragorn. She was so thankful that he was alive. It had been a close call and she was sure that she had failed in her mission.

Her magic had failed her and she was extremely disappointed in herself. It was something that could give her an upper hand in a life or death situation. She needed to be able to wield the power properly without these repercussions. If Aragorn's life, was in danger, or any other person that she could potentially save, she needed to be able to execute the rescue without failing. Her inner turmoil showed on her face, and Legolas frowned looking in her direction.

Legolas needed to voice his concern soon. A great host was on the way that would be here by nightfall. If he couldn't get her to stay with the woman and children he hoped that he could at least get her to agree to not use her magic. But he hoped she would resign herself to stay in the caves, safe, and away from the battle. Ten thousand, he heard. It was a daunting number, and he saw a brief worry cross this king's face.

"Let them come!" Theoden said resolutely. Legolas knew that the King was putting on a brave face for his people. The battle ahead would test everyone and the chances were not in their favour. Legolas and his companions moved to follow the King as he dished out orders. Legolas deigned a glance at very. Her face was full of emotion. He could see the fear and the concern for everyone as she watched as people were preparing themselves for the upcoming fight.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." The King said. This gave Vaeri a glimmer of hope. She watched as young boys were being pulled away from their families. Boys so young should never have to witness the inevitable death that there was sure to be. Even older men, those that were already growing weaker with age were being enlisted. She knew there was nothing she could do about it. She prayed for their safety and for them to be brave.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs." Gimli's voice drew her from her thoughts. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Vaeri didn't want to face these creatures again. But she would kill as many as she could, there was no doubt about that. They had taken Boromir from her as well as kidnapped her hobbit friends. She had a vendetta to fulfill. She thought about her little hobbit friends and hoped that all four of them were safe, wherever they were.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden replied bitingly. Vaeri knew tensions were high and Theoden was under much stress. She understood where he was coming from even if he did seem a bit rude.

Gimli seems miffed. Legolas claps a hand on Gimli's shoulder as he follows Aragorn and Théoden back in. Vaeri followed behind still listening to what the King had to say.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Vaeri prayed this was true. Vaeri looked out from the wall, the plains of Rohan before her and soon it was sure to be littered with bodies.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn reacted. Vaeri's stomach turned at the thought of the poor children of Edoras being slaughtered but these gruesome beasts. The king moved close to Legolas and spoke in hushed voices. Her hearing had greatly improved in the last few days and she could easily overhear what was being said.

"What would you have me do?" The king looked at Aragon seriously. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." Vaeri felt a lump in her throat. She refused to cry, especially in front of so many people when morale was already so low. No, she would hold back the tears and put on a brave face despite the odds that were stacked against them.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn countered. He held out hope no matter how dire the situation seemed,

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves?" The King shot back. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Vaeri wondered why wouldn't everyone be trying to stop such dark forces from destroying their land.

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn retorted. Vaeri remembered the word Gondor. The major city that needed its king, Aragorn. The king she needed to protect.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden walked away, calling out orders. "Get the women and children into the caves."

Her companions moved to assess the armory but Vaeri felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Vaeri," Legolas said as she turned to look at him. He looked conflicted. She had an idea of what he was going to say. She knew he wanted her to be safe and sound while the battle waged but she wouldn't go. If young boys and elderly men were fighting, then with her skills, as minor as they may be, she would fight as well. She would do her part and try and make sure that nothing ill would befall her friends.

"Yes, Legolas." She replied and he gently glided her off to a quieter area where they could speak.

"I'll be frank." He began, his blue eyes baring down into her own. "I wish for you to go to the caves with the other woman."

Vaeri gave him a small smile. "You know I can't do that." She gestured to the people of Edoras. "I can't in good conscience go and sit in the caves idly waiting for news of victory or hear death knocking at the door while the rest of these people fight for their lives. I can fight Legolas, I will not back down." She was resolute.

Legolas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was worth a try. "Then I would like a compromise."

"A compromise?" She asked. Maybe he would ask for a kiss and would let her fight. Such a silly thought as such a bad time.

"Don't use your magic."

Her magic? She wondered what made him think to ask her not to use it. "Why not?"

Legolas' eyes widened. "Haven't you realized? Since using your powers you have fainted, blood comes running from your nose. I fear that using it while in your human state you-" He swallowed the next words that sat heavily on his tongue. "That you could die Vaeri." His voice turned serious and scared at the same time.

Vaeri hadn't realized that he was taking such notice. She knew that there were repercussions, and perhaps he was right in fearing that she may not survive much longer if she continued to use her power. She exhaled. "Okay. I won't use my power."

She heard Legolas sigh in relief. "Thank you Vaeri, you don't know how much this means to me." Vaeri smiled.

"I know you care and are looking out for me." She had hoped that maybe there would be a love confession before the battle. But she wasn't brave enough to share her feelings yet. She was glad about his concern for her. Perhaps she was hoping for too much from him. She bit her lip before she said anything she would regret. "Let's go find Gimli and Aragorn."

Legolas went to pull her into a hug but he was too late and she watched as she headed off after their friends. He wanted to declare his love for her. Was it poor timing to do it before a battle? He wondered if he did tell her before the war and she denied him, that he may no longer have the will to fight. And if she did share the same feelings, would he be worried about her safety even more during the battle? Not that he wouldn't already be worried. Perhaps after, so long as they survived, he would divulge his feelings for her. With his thoughts all in order he jogged after her.

When he caught up he found himself in tight quarters with many males, grabbed weapons and armour. Aragorn, Gimli, and Vaeri were all looking around. Aragorn inspecting the swords as he made his way through. Vaeri just stepped back and watched the expressions on the men's faces.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn said. Vaeri nodded and chewed nervously on the inside of her lip.

"Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few." He looked around and his eyes also landed on Vaeri. She caught on to what he was trying to get at and waved him off. He pressed his lips together, worth another shot. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." The men around them fell silent. Legolas decided to change languages as to not destroy morale. " _Boe a hûn: neled herain dan caer menig!_ And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!"

Vaeri didn't understand, but she had a good idea of what he was trying to get at. He was not pleased with the quality of the army. They weren't warriors. He feared for death that was quickly approaching.

" _Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras._ They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras." Aragorn replied, trying to keep calm.

" _Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú-... ortheri. Natha daged aen!_ Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Anger and deep concern were evident in his voice. Vaeri knew they were talking about the fight and as Legolas gestured to the people, she knew he was saying that things weren't going to go well.

Aragorn shouted back. "Then I shall die as one of them!" He pauses, and a gasp escaped Vaeri. She watched as he walked out of the room. Legolas makes as if to go after him. But Gimli puts a hand on Legolas.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said and headed out.

Vaeri knew stress was high. It showed on everyone's faces, except for maybe Gimli, who we all knew loved a good fight. Vaeri walked up beside Legolas.

"He just needs time." She looked over at Legolas who still looked out to where his friends had left. "Despairing won't help us right now." Legolas now looked down to her, a hurt expression on his face.

"I can't help but feel that things won't be in favour of us." They walked to a small alcove.

Vaeri nodded. "I am scared too." She said softly.

"As you should be!" He turned to face her, his hands now gripping on her shoulders. "Do you understand what you are getting yourself into if you go out there?" His eyes pleading with her to not join the fight.

Vaeri wanted to cry, not because of fear, but the raw emotion that she felt coming from Legolas. He was so terrified for her. A lump formed in her throat and her lip quivered. She leaned her head onto his chest and listened to the soft beat of his heart. "This," She said and placed a hand against over his heart. "This is what I am fighting for. For all the hearts that beat in Helm Deep. I understand that going out there that there is a chance that I may not come back. But I have to fight. Fight for those that can't and stand beside those that must and are scared like I am. I will not abandon these people."

Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace. A few tears managed to slip from her eyes. She could feel him quiver and she moved her arms around him and gently moved her hands up and down his back. They stayed like that until both calmed down.

A blush crept on her face from the proximity. Legolas rested his head on hers.

"Please stay alive Vaeri." Legolas said quietly.

She chuckled softly. "Well that is the plan." She moved her head away from his, her arms still wrapped around him. "Please live Legolas."

"For you, anything," Legolas said and pulled her into an embrace once again. They parted quicker this time and Legolas' eyes gleamed with an emotion that Vaeri couldn't pinpoint.

"Vaeri-" Legolas began but a certain red-haired dwarf decided that that was the perfect time to butt in.

"There you two rascals are!" He barked. "Come there is armour waiting for us." He turned to leave as quickly as he appeared. Legolas couldn't help but roll his eyes at Gimli. He had such poor timing.

Vaeri and Legolas' eyes met and they both smiled at one another and shrugged and followed after the dwarf.

* * *

This chapter was really fun to write. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. And please **drop a review** and tell me what you think! Until next time! and don't forget to **follow the story to get all the updates!**

Legolas: #Freakingdwarves

Gimli: #sorrynotsorry


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviewers:**

 **GaaraSandNiN:** Yes indeed!

 **xLady Kathrynx** : Things are getting quite serious now arent they? Glad you are enjoying it.

 **Misty Flora:** Well your wait is over! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Back at the armoury, Legolas watched as Aragorn dons his battle gear. He grabs his friends sword before he could grab it and hands it out to him. Aragorn looked at him for a moment nods and accepts the sword from Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

" _Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_. There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Aragorn said. Vaeri was happy that the two were quick to reconcile. They needed each other, and to trust one another on the battlefield. The two men smile and clap one another on the shoulders.

Vaeri went about looking for some chain mail to wear. Though she didn't know where to start. Legolas noted her situation and moved to help her. "Need a hand?" He asked.

"Yes, I have no idea where to start." She huffed.

"I can see that," Legolas said and Vaeri cast him a long side glance. At least he was trying to be humorous. Then his face turned serious. "Chain mail will protect you from some affliction but it is heavy and you are not accustomed to the added weight." Vaeri grabbed some and lifted it. It wasn't as heavy as she first thought, but she knew that she would tire out much earlier if she wore it. "So I suggest leather, like what I will wear. It will still protect you, not as good as chain mail though, but it allows you to be more nimble." Vaeri thought for a moment.

"I think I will go for the leather then." She wanted to be better protected, but she would rather have the energy to hold out for the entire fight rather than topple over and move slowly due to the chain mail.

"Put these on as well." Legolas handed her a pair of vambraces. "On second thought, let me put them on for you." Vaeri nodded her thanks and Legolas deftly put the vambraces on her. Vaeri moved to add the rest of the protective leather to her body. Thankfully it wasn't as stiff as she was expecting. She could move quite well. From behind her Gimli appeared.

The three look at Gimli as he walks up to them, struggling with his chain mail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted." He drops the bundle and the chain mail lands with its length right to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest." Aragorn and Legolas bite back smiles. Though Vaeri laughs out loud. "Glad you find this funny lassie." Gimli huffs.

"Sorry, Gimli." She bit her lip to stop her laughing. Just then, a horn sounds in the background. What was that? Was the enemy here already?

"That is no Orc horn," Legolas said and took off to greet the newest arrivals.

"Then who is it?" She called after him and ran out to the battlements. In the distance, she could hear someone yell to open the gate. Hearing those words calmed her a bit. At least it wasn't the enemy.

An army of Lothlórien Elves march up the Causeway into the Hornburg. They are led by Haldir. The Rohirrim soldiers look upon them in wonderment and delight as they pass.

"How is this possible?" The king speaks bewildered.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." Haldir began. "An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He looks up to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Vaeri running down the steps, and smiles. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn reached Haldir first and he bows. " _Mae govannen,_ Haldir. Welcome, Haldir." He grabs Haldir in a huge embrace. Initially stunned, Haldir hugs him back lightly. "You are most welcome!" Hope now stirred amongst the men.

Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder. Vaeri stood back and watched the two elves.

Haldir turned to the King. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." In a flurry of movement, the Men and Elves ready themselves in positions on the battlements of Helm's Deep. Haldir notices Vaeri and goes to her side.

"My Lady." He gave her a small bow.

"Haldir!" Vaeri said happily and gave him a quick hug. "It is good to see you again."

"You as well," Haldir said and watched as his allies moving around them getting ready. "I must admit after you left I was terribly worried. But it is good to see you alive and well. Though I have to ask, how come you aren't with the other woman and children?"

Vaeri sighed. "Trust me, I have already had this conversation with Legolas. He expressed his worry about my safety."

"Did he now?" Haldir asked and looked out for that certain ellon. He found him quickly. Legolas was on a higher level looking down at them. Something on his face made Haldir bristle for a moment.

"Yes, and as I told him, I have no desire to sit back and let others fight while I am ready and able to do so."

"I can see there is no dissuading you," Haldir said and she nodded. Haldir reached into his armour and held out a piece of parchment to her. "From the Lady Galadriel." He held it out to her.

Vaeri grabbed it quickly and peeled it open. It was a letter from her aunt.

 _To my dearest Vaeri,_

 _Every day since you have left I feel as though a part of me has gone with you. I knew from the day you arrived in my forest that I wanted to keep you here, safe and protected from the troubles of this world, but I knew this was not your path._

 _I wish we had had more time together before you had left. I wished to teach you so many things but time was not on our side. Though I did enjoy our time talking about your strange world and teaching you a bit of our language. I pray that your journey brings you much fulfillment, and teaches you many things about this world._

 _But my dear, I sense a struggle within you, even though you are far from home. You must decide quickly what it is that you want. Your power grows within you every day. And every day you remain a human the more your power will hurt you. Please try and refrain from using it until you become a full elf. Once your journey is over then I would love nothing more than to teach you more about our world and customs. But if your heart ever decided to do something else. Know that I will always be on your side._

 _My dear, always know you have a place here with me._

 _Your loving aunt,_

 _Lady Galadriel._

Tears pricked Vaeri's eyes as she read the letter. She missed her aunt so much. She just didn't know how much until reading this. While in Lorien, Vaeri noticed that she seemed to be a bit aloof. But after reading the letter, she knew that her aunt truly cared for her, and deeply.

Haldir moved beside her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My lady speaks of you often." He said softly.

"I miss her so much." She hiccupped.

"There, there," Haldir soothed and hugged her. Vaeri sobbed into her hands.

Above Legolas was unable to hear what was being said. He clenched his jaw at what Haldir was doing with his fae mate. But he decided not to interfere with her and Haldir's reunion. He knew that Vaeri was good friends with the ellon. He didn't want his jealousy to rear its ugly head. Plus, whatever it was that Vaeri read, it had made her quite sad. He wanted to comfort her, but Haldir was already there and he didn't want to make a commotion. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his feelings for Vaeri in front of the other elf. And that was not how he wanted to confess his feeling, in a moment of jealousy.

Vaeri stepped back from his embrace. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

"You are very welcome." Haldir smiled.

"I suppose we should get ourselves ready." She said and tucked the note safely away. Later she would put it with her book that she had given too Eowyn to look after.

"Vaeri," Haldir began and moved closer. He places a chaste kiss upon her cheek. "I pray that the grace of the Valar protects you."

Vaeri was stunned for a moment. She would have to talk to Haldir after everything was over. She didn't want to lead the elf on, even though it wasn't her intention to do so. "And you the same Haldir." She watched him back away and head to his position. Vaeri looked around her, wondering if anyone had seen what Haldir had done. Her eyes landed on the last person she had wished to witness the encounter. Legolas glared down at her and then turned swiftly on his heel.

Vaeri blew out a frustrated breath. Now she had a mess to clean up. She ran after him and found him heading onto the battlements.

"Legolas!" She yelled after him. She watched as he stopped for a moment but then continued walked. "Legolas, please wait!" He finally stopped and turned swiftly around.

"What Vaeri, what could be so important right now?" He said harshly.

Vaeri was dismayed. Legolas had never looked so angry at her. "You know what, I have nothing to explain to you." She huffed and went to walk past him.

Legolas watched as she walked past her with a scowl on her face. He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. He knew she hadn't done anything wrong. He was just being fiercely overprotective of his fae mate. Haldir set him on edge and he had released his frustrations at her, and that was not fair. He grabbed her arm before she got too far away.

"I apologize," Legolas said, and Vaeri turned to look at him, her eyes burning with anger and confusion.

"Apologize for what exactly?" She asked and placed a defiant hand on her hip.

Legolas shook his head. Even though she was mad at him, her sassy attitude still managed to make him want her more. "For taking my anger out on you. It was uncalled for."

Vaeri wanted to question him more but now was not the time. Many eyes were on them, watching their discussion. Plus, he was looking remorseful with a hint of something else in his eyes.

She took a step closer. "I forgive you. There is no way I was going into a battle knowing that we were at odds." She smiled once again. Legolas couldn't help but smile despite what was coming for them.

"Come, let us get ourselves into position." Legolas ushered her to follow him. They weaved themselves through many Men and Elves, the darkness consumed everything. She was thankful for the enhanced eyesight that helped her see more in the night. The moved to stand next to Gimli, one on either side of the dwarf.

Vaeri's stomach swirled. Never in all her life had she imagined to be where she was today. There she was standing and waiting for a war that she wasn't sure if she was going to survive. Fear gripped here and the nausea was almost palpable. This was life or death. She needed courage, strength, and determination that she knew her friends had. They have seen so much for in their time. She wondered if she was in over her head. But she quickly dismissed the thought. She had to be here. This was the path that she needed to take. She had to ensure the return of the king. Even if nothing happens to Aragorn during this battle, at least she knew she was there in case things were turning sour. She began to roll on the balls of her feet. Nervous anxiety coursed through her.

"Vaeri," Legolas said, noting her distress. "We must hold on to hope." She took a deep breath and remembered the words that her mother had shown her upon the pages of the book.

"Never give up, and never give in." She said out loud.

"That's right lassie!" Gimli said in agreement.

Heavy footsteps could be heard in the distance. They were here. Vaeri began clenching and unclenching her first, trying to keep herself as calm as possible. The men and Elves look out into the darkness, lit by the thousands of torches carried by the huge armour. With a row of Elf archers, and of course Gimli.

Vaeri watched that now and then Gimli would strain to look above the wall. Vaeri couldn't help but be amused at the dwarf.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled. Legolas smirks. Aragorn approaches and stands beside them. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Stay safe Aragorn." Vaeri told him, her eyes pleading for him to not act recklessly.

Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry. We will make it through this."

"No repeating what happened on this cliffside, or I really will yell at you till youre deaf."

Aragorn laughed. "I shall keep that in mind. I'd rather keep my ears in working order afterall." They gave each other another smile. Vaeri felt surer of herself.

Thunder sounds and lightning flashes, revealing the sea of approaching Uruk-hai. Vaeri gulped and looked at her friends. They all looked to the battle with a brave face.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas said to him and looked too Vaeri.

She straightened her posture, digging deep for the courage she needed. "To whatever end."

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said quietly.

The marching and thumping grow louder and louder. Lightning flashes and it begins to rain. While the Uruk-hai army continues to march at the fortress, an Uruk-hai leader steps on a rock outcrop.

"Rain… Seriously?" Vaeri muttered to herself. Then she heard Aragorn issue commands in Elvish, no doubt he was trying to encourage the people. Vaeri watched as the Uruk-hai leader raises his swords and commands his army to stop with a terrifying animalistic cry. The Uruks stop and growl in anticipation of the upcoming battle and slaughter. "Such beasts." Vaeri spat. If she had the power we wished she could send them all into the void. Next to her Gimli was jumped trying to see what was going on.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, looking between his two friends.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas says and looks at Gimli with a grin. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" The rain continued to pelt down on them.

Gimli laughs good-naturedly. "Haha!" Vaeri smiles widely at the humour. It seemed to help quell the fear that sat in her stomach.

She heard as the Uruk Leader cries out once, encouraging the Uruk-hai to start roaring and thumping their spears furiously. It was such an awful sound. Thankfully, these were disgusting creatures. If she had to wage a battle against humans, she wasn't sure if she would be able to kill them. Killing Orcs was one thing, but killing a fellow human was another. But then again she was in an entirely new world were the laws and customs were different. Still, that didn't sit well with her. She would unleash all the anger and pain she felt towards her enemy for the pain and death they have inflicted on her fellowship. She would be ready.

* * *

 **2 or 3 more reviews and I shall put up the next chapter. 17 & 18 are waiting for your thoughts. What do you think the battle has is store for Vaeri?**

I have been a speedy author havent I? Probably has to due with the battle of helms deep being one of my favourite scenes. I hope you guys liked it!

Vaeri: I'm having tummy troubles.

Me: Just don't s**t yourself girl.

Vaeri: Seriously! *briskly walks away*

Me: Just sayin'!

Once again drop a **review and show your support**. Your thoughts mean a lot to me!


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviewers:**

 **crazygirlsb88:** No, I don't plan on abandoning this story! I love it too much. Jealous Legolas is a smexy one ;) haha.

 **April2016:** I am glad I can make you smile. And I love the double review : ) THANK YOU

 **This chapter made me really smile**

 **BooBoo33:** I heart cliffhangers, well in my story. Hate having to wait for them though lol.

 **xLady Kathrynx:** I hope i do love triangles justice! This chapter will be great!

Well, we left on a bit of a cliff hanger, and this one is no better MUAHAHA. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Vaeri's heart was beating swiftly in her chest. She was taking deep breaths trying to settle the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins. She heard the men of Rohan draw their arrows and aimed at the enemy and held while the noisy Orcs stomped their feet and hammered on their chests. Anytime now and things were going to get crazy. She just prayed that the skills that she had would be enough to keep her and those that she loved alive.

Suddenly, an old man loses his grip and releases his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck.

" _Dartho_! Hold!" Aragorn shouted over the sound of the heavy rain.

The Uruk-hai army stops their roaring and thumping. With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bare their teeth and roar with anger. With a cry, the Uruk-hai leader thrusts his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army starts charging.

"Shits about to great real guys," Vaeri said and the two of them just looked at her curiously.

"What? They don't have that saying here?" She turned and muttered something about them being uncultured.

" _Tangado halad!_ Prepare to fire!" Aragorn yelled. The Elves notch their arrow and aim. Vaeri did the same, readying herself for the battle ahead.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms." He told those around him.

" _Leithio I philinn!_ Release the arrows!" Aragorn roared and arrows flew towards the enemy. Vaeri released her a moment after, though through the flurry of arrows she was unsure if her arrow hit home. But many Uruk-hai were hit, killing them.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli jumped to see.

"Yes!" Vaeri said.

"Give them a volley." She heard the King yell.

"Fire!" Gamling exclaimed. More arrows descended upon the enemy. But the Uruk-hai army keeps advancing, with more replacing those fallen.

"Fire!" Aragorn shouted. Vaeri was quick arrow after arrow fell towards the enemy.

Gimli was getting rather impatient beside her. "Send them to me! C'mon!"

"Only you would ask for thousands of Orcs to come for you!" Vaeri said exasperated.

"Haha!" Gimli laughed. "I am ready to bury my ax in their skulls!" Vaeri smirked at the misplaced enthusiasm. She watched as ladders were loaded onto the walls.

" _Pendraid!_ Ladders!" Aragorn announced. The Elves draw their blades in preparation for combat. The first ladders are almost reaching the walls with big nasty Uruk Berserkers on top of them. Vaeri drew her short sword, she had been practicing in her downtime and she had to admit that she had become pretty decent with her weapon.

"Swords! Swords!"

"Good!"

"Only you Gimli." Vaeri shook her head. Just then a couple of feet down from her more orcs poured onto the battlements. Close combat began and more Uruk-hai climb over the wall. Vaeri threw herself into the fight. Vaeri swerved and duck from blades that were swung around her. And Orc came running straight for her and she easily dodged and dragged her blade across its stomach. Another Orc appeared behind it and she swiped her blade upwards sticking it through the orc's throat.

Vaeri heard her dwarf friends above the shouting. "Legolas, two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" She heard her other friends shout back.

"Are you guys seriously counting?" She said as she loped off the arm of another enemy then quickly slashed its back.

"It's a game Vaeri!" Legolas added.

Vaeri could hear the outrage in Gimle's voice. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turns to an Uruk just climbing over the wall, whacking it in the groin with his ax and killing it as it falls.

Legolas, on her other side, fires two arrows. "Nineteen!" Vaeri rolled her eyes, she supposed it was a way to make things fun while staring death in the face.

They all battled, every once in a while she could see Aragorn and Haldir fighting. Bodied upon bodies started to stack up. But she continued to keep her wits about herself and keep her head in the game.

Once again she could hear Gimli counting his kills. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

An arrow whizzed by her ear, nearly hitting it and she turned to look where it had come from. But something else caught her attention. The Uruk-hai were making a column, holding their shields above themselves, and made their way up the Causeway.

"Aragorn! The Causeway!" Vaeri shouted above the noise.

Aragorn looked taken aback for a second and then shouted: " _Na fennas_! Causeway!" The Elf archers to aim at the Uruk-hai column. Vaeri with a second to spare quickly grabbed her bow and started firing along with the other elves. Several Uruk-hai were hit along the edge and fell down the Causeway. But the enemy was relentless and the column keeps advancing. Vaeri moved closer to Aragorn.

"There are so many!" She exclaimed.

Aragorn was about to reply but he noticed at the bottom of the Deeping Wall, a path had opened and an Uruk-hai carrying a torch starts to run towards the sluice gate.

" _Togo hon dad, Legolas, Vaeri!_ Bring him down, Legolas, Vaeri!" Legolas shoots the Uruk-hai in the shoulder but the latter keeps going. Vaeri's shot unfortunately misses. " _Dago hon! Dago hon_! Kill him! Kill him!" Legolas shoots the Uruk again. It stumbles and then throws itself and the torch at the bombs. An enormous explosion is set off, blowing away a large part of the wall. Rock, debris, and bodies are thrown up. Aragorn, in a flash, had grabbed Vaeri but both are also thrown back by the force of the explosion and on the ground.

Vaeri slowly opened her eyes, blinking back the dark spots that clouded her vision. In front of her, she saw Aragorn who was unconscious. She looked to the hole for a moment wondering if Legolas or Gimli were caught up in the explosion. She prayed they were safe.

"Aragorn!" She cried, trying to awaken him. "Aragorn please, get up!" She noticed that the enemy was starting to make its way through the gaping hole. Aragorn shifted and Vaeri reached to help him up. Above them, Vaeri saw Gimli's small form. With a cry, for his friends, he jumps down from the wall and lands on several of the Uruk-hai armies and starts taking them out as he stands. But soon he is overpowered. Aragorn and Vaeri get up and see Gimli falling.

"Gimli!" They both shouted. Aragorn yells to the Elves behind him. "H _ado i philinn!_ Hurl the arrows!" Vaeri had no clue what he said when all of a sudden arrows whizzed by her face and took out many of the enemies. She was thankful for their great aim. But now the enemy was getting closer so she drew her sword.

" _Herio!_ Charge!" Aragorn bellowed. Aragorn leads the Elves and Vaeri in a charge towards the Uruk-hai streaming in. Vaeri, hesitated for a moment. She was alarmed about ushing into what seemed to be imminent death. But Gimli was over there and she wasn't about to abandon him. So she dutifully followed Aragorn. But what she didn't count on was four Uruk-hai coming for her and they quickly disarmed her. They dragged her to the wall and pinned her there.

"Well, well boys, look what we have here?" One of them said. Vaeri tried in vain to get out of their grasp.

Another sniffed. "A human woman." Sickening shivers went down her spine.

"It aint no she-elf, but she will do just nicely don't you think boys." Vaeri flailed, hot tears fell down her cheeks. She knew what they wanted and she would rather die than let them have her. She made to scream, but one of them put a dirty cloth in her mouth. Another one took out a dagger and started to drag is across her chest, not yet cutting anything.

"Now where should I start?" The vile creature said, looking her up and down. Vaeri shook her head fiercely. She tried looking for her friends, but there were too many around her that she couldn't see past them. She yelled into the cloth in her mouth, but the sound remained muted.

She thought the Uruk would cut away bits are her leather armour and garment but what she didn't expect was for it to suddenly plunge the dagger into her stomach. Pain, overtook her and she screamed harder into the disgusting cloth. She gagged on it, more tears falling down her face.

"I love it when they squeal." The Uruk laughed. Vaeri was in a losing battle, and now the agony over the wound to her stomach was all she could feel. The beasts all laughed together as they now began to cut away at the leather of her armour.

She felt the dagger at her neck. "I would stay still if I were you." Fear gripped her heart, she didn't want this to happen.

At the top of the battlements, Legolas grabs a shield and sends it sliding across the ground. He then hops onto it and surfs down the steps, releasing arrows as he goes, and kicking the shield to stab an Uruk-hai as he lands at the bottom. He quickly searched for his friends and his mate. He hadn't seen or heard their voices since the explosion. His ears were still ringing from being in such proximity. After a quick scan, he found Aragorn and Gimli in the thick of it, fighting many Uruk-hai. His heart began to race, still not having found Vaeri. He rushed over to Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. His friend turned quickly after landing another killing blow. "Where is Vaeri?" He watched as Aragorn turned and quickly searched the area. There was no sign of her fighting. Where could she be? Just then Legolas saw a group or Uruk huddled together. When a Uruk moved to get closer, Legolas caught a glimpse of silver hair that could only belong to one person. Legolas took off into a frantic dash. He pulled out his arrows and sent them flying one after the other. They all hit their mark. By the time he reached her, there were only two remaining foes. They turned quickly to face him. One he stabbed in the face with his arrow. The other though, stood with Vaeri in his arm, a dagger pressed into her neck.

Legolas quickly looked her over. Her face was stained from tears and dirt and an ugly cloth stuck in her mouth. Her vambraces had been ripped from her and the leather that had been protecting her chest was in pieces on the ground. Her tunic hung off one shoulder and was slit low. He didn't miss the stain of red that continued to seep into her shirt and down her legs. Anger flared in his eyes as he watched his fae mate blink slowly in obvious pain.

"Stop there elf. Or else I kill 'er'" He pressed the dagger into her neck more and he saw the red of her blood slowly leak down her neck. He clenched his teeth. If he moved he knew the Uruk would slice her throat. He looked Vaeri in the eyes and he watched as a helpless look came over her. Her eyes moved to the dagger. He saw a flash of a thought pass through her. He shook his head no. He knew what Vaeri was thinking. She would sacrifice her life before he could do anything else. Legolas held back the fear he felt at what she was planning. He didn't want to what his mate to kill herself.

Pain and anguish were all she could feel, along with the cold sting of the dagger pressing into her neck. And she knew that she could end it all with a quick movement of her head. She didn't want to hurt anymore. But Legolas was there, and she didn't want him to witness what she had planned to do. She slowly blinked back the pain and looked around her. Dead bodies of the enemy were beside her. A flash of light flickered over one of the bodies and she saw it. A weapon that was in reach. Her eyes quickly made contact with Legolas and she moved her eyes to the weapon and back to him. She needed him to keep the Uruk distracted. There was a brief acknowledgment in his eyes before he resumed his 'helpless' persona.

"Please don't hurt her." Legolas pleaded. Vaeri slowly moved to reach for the weapon. The burn of her wound was threatening to make her fall over.

The Uruk laughed. "Please, I'll do anything," Legolas said with conviction. Vaeri's fingertips brushed the cold metal of the sword the dead Uruk had. She carefully wrapped her hand around its hilt. She took one calming breath and then slashed. She cut the arm of the Uruk clean off, and it fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Legolas without wasting even a second sent an arrow flying right into the Uruk's skull. The body fell, unmoving. Legolas rushed to his mate's side. He was quick to remove the cloth from her mouth. Mercifully the Uruks weren't in the area but he needed to get her out of there. "Vaeri," He said softly. "I am going to take you back to the keep." He moved to pick her up.

Vaeri winced in pain as Legolas maneuvered her into his arms. Legolas looked for the safest path to bring her to the keep. Just then he heard Theoden voice bellow from above.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

" _Na Barad! Na Baraad! Haldir, na Barad!_ To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep! Haldir, to the Keep!" Aragorn shouts out the order.

"Ah! It hurts!" Vaeri grips her stomach and looks at Legolas' serious face. But over her shoulder, she glimpsed a familiar silhouette. Haldir was on top of the battlements and still fighting to get his way out. But then suddenly he is stabbed in the arm. "No! Haldir!" Vaeri screamed and Legolas immediately stopped and turned to look at his friends. With a grimace, Haldir kills the Uruk-hai and looks down as his wound in seeming disbelief. An Uruk-hai comes up from behind him unnoticed and slices him on the neck. As Haldir goes down, he looks around him and sees his kin fallen among dead Uruk-hai. And for a moment his eyes found Vaeri's. Tears streamed down her dirty face. "No!"

* * *

OH no HALDIR! What is going to happen?! :'( What is your guess. **Once I get 5 REVIEWS I will immediately put up c hapter 18 it is ready to go!** Thanks for your love and support guys!

Legolas: That was a close call...

Vaeri: Do you see my stomach right now?

Author: I couldve made that a lot worse you know.

L&V: We know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviewers:**

 **KatPawz186** : Haha, I am glad I can perk up your lunch time :)

 **xLady Kathrynx:** Hold that book, tight because here we go!

 **GaaraSandNiN:** Well for one, that was a lot of reviews. I hope this short wait was worth it :)

Oh no Haldir! What is going to happen?!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Vaeri knew better, she knew made a promise to Legolas but she wasn't going to let her friend die. With every ounce of energy, she had left she filled herself with power and let it take over her. If felt hot, as if it heated her blood. She focused on Haldir, made him the object of her focus and turned back time. Everything around her paused, save for Legolas. She didn't know why he wasn't frozen as well. Perhaps because he was touching her. She watched as the recent events repeated backward. She kept Haldir as the focus and he would remember what happened to him and would be able to defend himself. She just had to turn back time far enough. She felt her power waning. Legolas looked around him in confusion, then it dawned on him what was happening.

His eyes went down to Vaeri's form, he watched as her nose bled fiercely. "Vaeri! What are you doing?" He shouted. She wasn't strong enough for this. He feared for her life.

"Almost there," she watched as the first stab in his arm was slowly coming out.

"Stop now!" Legolas commanded, but Vaeri didn't listen.

"Just a bit more." She strained and sweat beaded on her brow and black spots began to fill her vision.

"You might die Vaeri!" He pleaded and shook her and held her tightly to him.

"But if I don't help Haldir he will die!" She cried back. She could no longer see if she was far enough back in time as her vision went completely black.

Legolas felt Vaeri slouch in his arms. Time resumed around them. Legolas panicked for Vaeri as she was no longer conscious. He was so scared that she wouldn't make it. She had decided to potentially sacrifice herself to save Haldir. Thankfully though she still breathed. But she had to know that everyone that went onto the battlefield was ready to lay down their lives for the greater good. But she was Vaeri, and he knew that she was so kind-hearted. Legolas just hoped that this risk wasn't in vain. He turned and watched as Haldir, with a surprised face was able to dodge all of the previous attacks and managed to make his retreat. Vaeri would be happy when she woke up. Then Legolas had a thought. _If she woke up_. This scared him to no end. But Legolas didn't linger any longer and rushed to the keep.

When he reached the keep many men along with his friends were trying to brace the gate. But he didn't mind them much and went to find a spot for Vaeri to rest. He found the quietest spot, in a small alcove of sorts and laid her there. He paused for a moment looking at her. Her breathing was regular and she looked as though she was sleeping. Legolas looked back down at the red stain that was on her tunic. Tentatively, Legolas reached to the hem of her shirt and lifted it. He cursed. Her wound was red and angry. But mercifully it had clotted and stopped bleeding. He went to a nearby table and grabbed some of the wrappings that were there for the wounded. He tore off some and carefully placed some around her waist, lifting her carefully as he went. Once he was done, he fixed her tunic. She looked so frail at that moment. Not too mention that state of dress she was in. Legolas swiftly removed his cloak and placed it onto her acting as another layer. He stood, and gave her another once over. He couldn't linger anymore, as war still raged outside these walls. He sent a quick prayer for her safety and headed back out.

Legolas headed onto the battlements of the keep and saw that hundreds of Uruk-hai were climbing onto super-ladders. He noticed Haldir upon the battlements as well as fighting off those that were climbing off the ladders. The Uruks were being pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas aims as another super-ladder is being pulled up and shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls back onto the Uruk-hai army. Legolas wondered briefly if that counted as one or fifty. He shook his head and continued firing upon the enemy. Below he could hear the King's voice calling for his friends. Legolas peered over the edge and saw them fighting many foes on the Causeway. He knew that wouldn't last much longer. He quickly procured a rope and tossed it over the edge.

"Aragorn!" He called to his friends. Aragorn grabs Gimli in one hand and the rope with the other as they are pulled up the wall. Just then the Uruk-hai load and fires enormous hooks over the battlements. Hundred of Uruk-hai climb onto super-ladders as they are pulled up towards the walls, the super-ladders locking onto the edge of the battlements with their steel grips. Legolas aims as another super-ladder is being pulled up and shoots away one of the ropes. The ladder falls back onto the Uruk-hai army.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" The king roared.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Gamling yelled.

"They've broken through! The castle is breached. Retreat!"

More calls of retreat rang through the air. It seemed like they were in a losing battle.

"Hurry!" Aragorn said, pushing people to the keep. "Inside! Get them inside!"

They all run towards the keep, Legolas firing two arrows into the Uruk-hai army as he goes. He didn't want to give up, not when his mate was inside. He would fight till the death if it meant that she would be safe.

Aragorn pulled Legolas aside for a moment. "Vaeri?" His eyes scanned his friend. "Did you find her?"

Haldir found them his face pale in the dim light. "I saw her with Legolas not long ago."

Legolas nodded. "She is safe, asleep, but safe."

Aragorn let out a relieved breath. Haldir didn't look so convinced. "The strangest thing happened. Before I could have sworn that I was knocking on death's door and the next I am repeating the moments that lead to it. Though I had the foresight to know when to evade the enemy strikes. Did Vaeri have something to do with it?"

Legolas gritted his teeth. It was almost suicide on her part, but she managed to do what she had set out too. "Yes, she saved you. Turned back time."

"But you don't look-" Haldir began

"We shall talk about this later Haldir," Legolas said and went to aid Aragorn in carrying a table to shore up the door of the hall. He left behind a confounded Haldir.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it! They still defend it! They have died defending it!" Aragorn beseeched the King. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" There is no answer. "Is there no other way?"

Legolas cast a sad glance to the alcove where he had placed Vaeri. He didn't want to think about her not surviving this. The king and Aragorn spoke together. And Legolas moved to his mate. She still slumbered, unaware of the threat so near. He also hoped that she didn't wake up so she wouldn't have to witness a gruesome end. He stroked her hair fondly. A stray tear fell from his eye and onto her cheek. He bent down and placed a kiss upon her forehead. He regretted not telling her sooner. Expressing the feelings that he has had inside him for some time now. He wanted to look upon her smiling face one more time and to get lost in the depths of her bright blue eyes. He wiped away the tear that had fallen onto her face and stood. If he was to die he would do it knowing he did everything he could to protect her. She wouldn't be able to escape with the others, but he would kill anyone that would try to get too into this keep. Legolas stood by Aragorn as he spoke.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said. Legolas' eyes widened at his friend and the implication of this course of action.

A light of determination shines in Theodoen's eyes. "For death and glory."

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn declared.

Gimli walked up beside them and looked out the window. "The sun is rising." Legolas looked, the day was coming and he feared that Vaeri wouldn't live to see it.

"Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" The king proclaimed.

"Yes!" Gimli cheered and he runs up the steps to the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin! And a red dawn!" Theoden proclaimed and he mounts his horse and puts on his helmet. Legolas finds Arod and quickly hops on. He endeavored a final glance in Vaeri's direction. Knowing well enough that this was the last time he would be alive to do so. He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. Perhaps a miracle would happen and they would survive this? But the chances were slim. Death was banging against the door, but he would go down fighting if this was to be his end. The sound of the horn rumbles through Helm's Deep and he mustered up all the remaining courage that he had.

"FORTH EORLINGAS!" The King bellowed. Théoden leads the charge out of the keep into the Hornburg, slashing away at the Uruk-hai as they go. Without pause, they storm out of the gate and down the Causeway, right into the column of waiting for Uruk-hai. In the midst of battle, Aragorn looks east and sees a white rider against the rising sun.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said, and it was loud enough for Legolas to overhear. Had his prayer been answered? A glimmer of hope was instilled in his heart. Legolas slashed numerous foes with his sword and watched as The Rohirrim and the Gandalf charge down the slope. Half the Uruk-hai army turns to face the challenge, bearing their spears down towards the riders. As the riders draw closer, the sun rises behind them, momentarily blinding the Uruk-hai who raise the hands and inadvertently, their spears, to shield their eyes. The riders crash right into the Uruk-hai and engage them in battle.

The victory came swift after their arrival, and Legolas could almost cry tears of joy for surviving this battle. He turned back to the Keep and sped over to his slumbering mate. When he arrived he noticed that she wasn't alone, but Haldir, the ever interfering elf, was there. To his credit, Haldir had no idea of his and Vaeri's bond, or potential bond. But he would be sure to tell him.

"Haldir," Legolas said with a stoic face. Haldir stood and turned to Legolas.

Haldir smiled. "We have won. This is cause for celebration!"

"Indeed," Legolas said but looked over Haldir's shoulder to see Vaeri was starting to move. This caught Haldir's attention and he made a swift move and knelt to Vaeri's side. Legolas scowled, not pleased with Haldir's actions towards his mate.

Vaeri felt herself waken, her body stiff from the events that she had just been through. She scrunched her brow, the pain in her stomach flared as she moved, but it was tolerable. She blinked, still seeing black.

"H-hello?" She said, attempting to sit up.

"Vaeri," She heard a male voice speak to her.

"Vaeri," Another voice spoke, but this one she recognized instantly.

"Legolas, is that you?" She asked, and waved her hands in front of her, trying to reach for him.

"Yes, I am here." He said and she could feel a body move closer to her side. "Can you not see?"

Vaeri started to panic and placed her hands by her eyes. "N—no... I can't see." She started to tremble. "Why can't I see?" She cried. She felt a hand on her arm that started to stroke it in an attempt to calm her.

"Vaeri, you used your magic earlier and then passed out. Hopefully, this is just a temporary problem." Legolas told her. She sniffed away the tears and nodded. She prayed that she wasn't permanently blind.

Then she remembered! Haldir! She had watched Haldir die and tried to save him. "Haldir! Is he okay, did it work?!"

"Vaeri," The voice from earlier said again. "It is me, Haldir, you did it. You saved me."

Vaeri cried. "Oh, thank goodness! I feared that worst Haldir. I didn't know if it would work."

Haldir hushed her. "Well, it did and you saved my life. And for that, I am eternally in your debt." She felt Haldir pick up her hand and place a kiss on top of it. Though not a moment later, she felt her hand being ripped away.

"That is enough Haldir," Legolas said in a commanding voice.

Haldir looked to Legolas with a curious, yet prideful gaze. "Why is it that you have a problem with me being near Vaeri? I am merely showing her the affection, and thanks I have for her."

Legolas grit his teeth. "It is unbecoming."

"I think not. I wish to shower Vaeri with all the love and care that I have for her." Legolas made to speak but Haldir began he was quick to speak to Vaeri. "My lady, since meeting you I knew from the moment that my heart was yours. And if you should want it, I shall give it to you. You saved my life and I wish to give you all that I am in return."

Vaeri was silent for a moment. She blinked, still the darkness surrounded her. Had Haldir said, what she thought he said. Despite herself, her cheeks reddened at his confession. This was the first time anyone has ever confessed their feelings to her. With her boyfriend, it was she that had asked and made the first move. She curled up her fists on her lap. She didn't know what to say. But it seemed she wouldn't need to.

"No," Legolas interjected.

"And what gives you the right to deny her from me?" Haldir growled, his eyes flashing with anger.

Legolas didn't want to say it here, he didn't want to state what she didn't understand, but he was left with little choice. "She is my fae mate." This was the first time he had said the words aloud and he almost felt shocked by his declaration.

At Legolas' proclamation, all the anger had faded from Haldir's face, and it places left a disheartened elf. "Truly?" Haldir said.

"Yes, I found out not long ago," Legolas said and looked towards his mate who looked utterly confused at the turn of events, but had yet to speak.

Haldir expelled a long breath in defeat. "I am an elf of honour." He began. "As much as my heart yearns for her, I understand now that there is no use in pursuing what can never be mine." Haldir placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Do take care of her. She may not be mine, but she means so much to so many." And with that Haldir left to go aid his wounded soldiers.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Legolas turned to look at his fae mate. Her arms crossed across her chest and her cheeks were puffed in agitation. All in all, she was too adorable. He moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Legolas!" She said, shocked by his actions. "What are you doing?"

"Please, allow me this moment." He whispered in her ear. A shiver made its way down her spine, and she tentatively let her self move into the embrace.

"About what Haldir said," Vaeri began. "I don't reciprocate his feelings. And though I don't understand the meaning behind what you said to him, I only think of him as a good friend."

Legolas could hold back the smile that came to his lips. "I know." He felt Vaeri wrap her arms around him.

"I wish I could see you right now." She said and a small bit of fear crept back. "What if I can never see again?"

"We shall find Gandalf, he is the most knowledgeable about ailments inflicted by magic." He moved back and placed his hands on her elbows, and carefully lifted her to a stand. "Can you walk?"

"I can, slowly that is. My stomach still burns. I don't ever want to be stabbed again." She muttered that last words.

Legolas chuckled dryly. "And I rather not find you with a knife to your throat ever again." He heard Vaeri gulp. She knew that he was still not pleased about the sacrificial thoughts that had run through her head. "We will talk about that another time." He said and led her towards the wizard who would hopefully have good news for her.

* * *

 **Wow... I really enjoyed that, did you? What do you think about Haldir surviving that battle? Drop a review and make sure to follow to get notified of updates.**

Legolas: *takes deep soothing breaths*

Vaeri: What- what are you doing? I cant see?

Legolas: * bites lip and tries not too let his eyes linger on her haphazard tunic.*

Vaeri: Hello?


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviewers:**

 **BooBoo33** : Yes he is alive! Thanks!

 **crazygirlsb88** : I didn't want to kill him off at all. And Vaeri seemed like the perfect person to prevent it! As for her blindness.. we shall see.

 **Guest** : Haha, I hope you squealed again!

 **xLady Kathrynx:** I am so happy you love my story so much... let's see how she feels about fae mates.

 **Misty Flora:** Thank you so much! I am so happy you are enjoying her journey.

Here we are, another chapter. I hope this one delights you.

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Vaeri sighed, as she sat on a wagon that was headed back to Edoras. Her eyesight had yet to return. But when she had spoken to Gandalf he was certain that this issue was only temporary. A week is what he guessed, but she could regain it as early as tomorrow. Only time could tell. A bump in the road jolted her and she held on to whatever was stable so she wouldn't fall off. Eowyn had been kind to offer to walk arm in arm with her back to Edoras. Vaeri graciously declined, she didn't want to be a hindrance, even though Eowyn said it would be no bother. This also gave her some time to relax her weary body and let the wound in her stomach heal. She did ride with a few other wounded soldiers that weren't fit to walk the journey back. They made pleasant conversation amongst themselves but didn't try to include her. She was fine with that. It gave her some much-needed downtime to rest and think.

Gandalf had told her that her temporary blindness was due to her overworking her magic. He explained that while in her human form it was not a good idea to continue using it, and that much worse things were bound to happen if she continued. Perhaps the blindness next time it wouldn't be so temporary? She told him it wasn't an option for her to let Haldir die. He commended her on her courage but told her that it was a poor decision on her part to risk her life. She understood, of course. Legolas had given her an ear full, and would most likely continue to remind her not to use her magic. Legolas. She missed him. Her friends had gone to Isengard without her. She wanted to go but she was told that in her current state she was more cumbersome to take. She easily relented, she didn't want Legolas to lecture her again. She had a feeling that they would all be safe, and she too would be safe on the journey back to Edoras.

Safe, she hadn't felt that way in a long time. Since leaving Lorien there was little time that she felt completely secure. There were moments when she was around Legolas that she felt a sensation that she was being carefully shielded from the bad things in the world. She just felt comfortable being around him, it was peaceful. And in recent events, she had a strong inclination that the feelings that she had for him, he reciprocated. She had yet to ask him what 'fae mate' meant. And she would as soon she had the opportunity to do so. The words floated around her head. She didn't know what to make of them. The term fae she had heard but didn't fully understand. Mate, though she did know, but didn't know the significance it had. Were they somehow how mates? Like animals? Or more of a pair that worked well together? She didn't know, and there was no point in wondering and she would just wait to get the answer from Legolas himself. But whatever it meant made Haldir give up on her entirely. She was thankful Haldir was alive. And she also felt sorry for not being able to return his feelings, but it just wasn't meant to be. She blew out a breath. She couldn't wait to see Legolas and her other friends again.

XX

Legolas wanted to ride back to Vaeri as soon as they parted. In his heart, he wanted to bring her with him, but he listened to reason and understood that it was better that she stay behind. Those thoughts didn't help him from not worrying about her. He left his currently blind fae mate behind, who was also still healing with a deep stab to the stomach. He was thankful that she had the quick-paced healing from the elves already. He wasn't so sure that a human would have been able to survive that injury or recover as fast as she has. Legolas tried to put such anxious thoughts behind him. She would be safe riding back to Edoras.

In Isengard, it was speedy business dealing with Saruman. It was a pity to lose a wizard, but his heart was corrupted, and there was little they could do. He was pleased to see the two chipper Hobbits once again. He couldn't help but smile at their carefree faces as they ate and smoked from their pipes when they arrived. But now they were on their way back to Edoras. The company he travelled with seemed to be travelling at a slightly leisurely pace. The war was over and they were all tired. Legolas wanted to take off, to get back to Edoras, but he carried one of the hobbits behind him. He wouldn't part the Hobbits from one another, so Legolas resigned himself to the slower than usual pace.

It was a full night and part of a day before his group finally reached the gates of Edoras. The people cheered as they entered, happy to have their king back safe and alive. Legolas was eager to find out how Vaeri fared and quickly handed Arod off to one of the stablehands. He swiftly made his way to the Golden Hall.

Inside there were men and women busily cleaning and setting up tables. Legolas quickly swept his gaze over everything and everyone in the room. There was no sign of Vaeri.

"My Lord," A voice came beside him. It was the King's niece Eowyn. "It is good to see everyone is back safely." Legolas gave her a quick look but was too distracted in looking for his mate.

"Indeed."

Eowyn couldn't help smiling to herself. From the days that she has known Aragorn and his friends, she didn't miss the looks that passed between Legolas and Vaeri. He must be very worried about her to have rushed up here so quickly.

"If you are looking for Vaeri," She began and saw Legolas whirled, his full attention now on her. "She is in her room resting. The same room as the first time you came." As soon as the last word left her mouth Legolas turned. But he stopped.

"Thank you." He said with a slight nod to his head and continued on his way.

Eowyn smiled again. She knew for certain that something was going on between the two. Perhaps she could give them a nudge in the right direction. She watched Legolas briskly walk away and turn to head down the hall towards Vaeri.

Legolas stood in front of the door that leads to Vaeri's room. He hesitated from walking straight into her room, what should he say? What should he do? They finally had a moment of peace and now seemed like a perfect time to tell her everything he has been feeling and the bond that they were to have between one another, so long as she desired. He prayed that Vaeri had even a touch of the feelings that he had for her. He raised his fist in the air to knock on the door, but just as he was about to rap on it, the door opened.

Vaeri stood in the doorway, blue eyes wide and clear. "Legolas!" She smiled. "You are back." She said happily.

Legolas let a smile come to his lips. "I am," He noticed that her eyes tracked his and were looking directly into his own. "And it would seem that you have regained your sight."

One of her hands went to touch the side of her face. "Yes, though things are still a little hazy, I can make out almost everything."

"That is wonderful news." He said, pleased that her vision had come back sooner rather than later.

"Where are the others?" She asked, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"They are most likely getting coming in soon. I rushed ahead to see you." Legolas pinned her with an intense look. Vaeri felt her cheeks warm.

"You came for me?" She asked and bit her lip.

Oh, how he wanted to be that lip. Legolas watched as she slightly rocked on her feet in a nervous movement.

"Indeed I did. I have many things to tell you." He took a step closer. She took a step back into her room. He took another step and she stepped back again. This happened several more times until they were both in her room and the back of her knees were touching the bed frame.

"What things did you need to tell me?" She was certain that her cheeks were now bright red. Legolas was acting a bit out of character right now, or maybe this was his true self and his usual persona was a more subdued one. Either way, she was feeling waves of sensual desire coming from him. Legolas did little to hide what he was feeling. And if she was reading him right then…

"Many things," He took another step forward and she sat down on the bed and looked up to him.

Legolas stood before her in all his handsome elven glory. His face was perfect, his lips, and his eyes she found herself drowning in them. How could he look so good after such a fierce battle? Probably those elf genes, not that she was complaining. But right now, it was as if his eyes were piercing her very soul. She shrunk slightly before him. Never had someone looked at her so intently as he did. His lips were turned into a sassy, sexy smirk. He leaned down to put his hands on either side of her on the bed.

"Like what?" She said almost breathlessly. His eyes flashed.

"Like this." He whispered and he moved the rest of the way to press his lips against hers. If kisses could melt then this would be it. His lips seared against hers and she almost moaned. The kiss was long, soft, gently, hot. It was everything she could imagine a kiss with Legolas could be. He pressed harder, not wanted to part just yet. So she let him. Lips still together, Legolas sat down beside her and moved a hand to her hair and threaded his fingers through and pulled her head closer, deepening the kiss even more. Vaeri shyly moved her hands to his chest and then to his back. She felt him shiver under his touch and then they parted.

They both took a deep breath, granting one another some air. Vaeri was flushed and eyes were half-lidded in the pleasure she had from that kiss.

She just kissed Legolas. No, Legolas kissed her!

She couldn't help but laugh. Legolas' eyes were bright with need and desire and was thrown when she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked unsure of why she was reacting this way.

"Nothing." She laughed again. "It's just, I think we could've have started doing this a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"This," She placed a kiss on his lip. "I have liked you for a while now. I just didn't know what to do about it. We have been so busy and-"

Legolas shut her with another mind-blowing kiss. Oh yes, she could get used to this. She sighed into his lips, she then he surprised her by biting her lip. She gasped and that was all he needed and invaded her mouth with his tongue. They danced together, tasting one another. It was simply intoxicating. When they parted, they stared intently in one another eyes. A feeling around her hummed happily, and it filled her with the feeling of love.

"It's strange," She began. "When I am near you like this, sometimes I get this weird feeling like we are connected somehow. I just don't understand how that can be." She looked at him to see if he could give her an answer.

His brows narrowed a bit and he sat up. He exhaled and ran a hand over his head. "Do you remember what I told Haldir back in Helms Deep?"

She nodded. "Something about 'fae mate'. What is that exactly?"

"Now Vaeri, I want you to approach this with an open mind." He started, nervous about what he was going to say next.

"You mean like I have been since I first came to this world?" She said a bit sarcastically.

Legolas chuckled lightly. "Exactly. You see among elves, couples are normally together because of their mutual love. But sometimes, very rare times, two elves are compatible with another in every way. We call these fae mates. Elves bond with one another, when they give themselves fully to each other. It is the same for fae mates but for those mates, something else happens. When they become bonded, they become almost as if they were one. Their fae's mesh together forever. Often times, emotions can be felt through the bond, and even thoughts. It is so rare a thing. But those that find their fae mate are said to be blessed by the Valar." He took a deep breath and looked at her.

She sat there ever intently, listening to his words. He wanted to know what she thought, but she was silent, thinking.

"So you are saying that we are mates? As in man and woman, together forever?" She said cooly. This was a lot of information all at once.

"Yes, it means if I were to love anyone in this world it would be you. No other person would be able to compare to you. Not that I would want them too. Two people can be around each other for years before they learn that they are fae mates, there has to be a connection, a desire between the two people for this bond to form in the first place. Vaeri, the last thing I want is for you to join with me, but not want it in your heart. We live forever. I am willing to be yours for eternity if you will have me."

Now it sounded like he was proposing. Her heart couldn't handle the sudden influx of information. She quickly stood up. Legolas also moved to his feet.

She cast a wary glance at him. "May I have some time to think this through?"

"Of course," He gave her a small smile. What did he expect, that she would leap in his arms and say yes to being his? She needed space and time to get her thoughts in order. This was all new to her, and he had to give her that.

"Thank you," Vaeri said and left the bedroom.

* * *

I know, I know, I didn't make her blind for very long. But the blindness wasn't the point. It was for her to understand just how serious things could get if she used her magic. Let us hope that she has learned her lesson.

 **Please leave a REVIEW friends! I have only gotten one in a day, and I thought I would get a bunch more from this chapter :'( Dont make author cry.**

Legolas: *madly pacing back and forth plucking a flower* She'll say yes, she'll say no...

Author: I know what she will say.

Legolas: Tell me!

Author: No, I'd rather make you stew.

Legolas: *glares*


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviewers:**

 **xKathrynx:** Thanks once again!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

Vaeri sat on the edge of the platform that went around the Golden Hall, and she looked out across the vast valley in front of her. Things were still a bit blurry, but she was thankful for the sight that had returned. She heard tables moving around and voices behind her. The feast would start soon. She massaged her temples. She had been sitting there for a long time now, just staring at the slowly setting sun. Her mind felt like it was in overdrive. Vaeri didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her one thing and her brain was saying another. She liked Legolas, a lot and she didn't mind the idea of being together with him. But when looking into the face of eternity it unnerved her. Could she stay with him forever? She didn't want to make this decision rashly. She didn't want to tie Legolas to her when she was feeling so conflicted. Plus, she didn't want to fully bond with him and then have regrets in the future even if she thought it was a good idea now.

Her heart wanted him.

Her brain was trying to be rational.

These thoughts bounced back in forth, weighing the pros and cons. There was also the fact that if she bonded with him, then that meant that she was fully accepting her place in Middle Earth. She had gone back to her room before and quickly grabbed her book, thanking that Legolas wasn't there. She had the book on her lap. Would her mother have some answers for her? Or should she figure things out herself? Then another thought occurred to her. She had yet to tell Legolas that destroying the book was key to her becoming a full elf. But Vaeri didn't want to let go of the book that kept her mother close to her. If she wanted to be a full elf, she would have to say goodbye to that connection with her mother, and she wasn't ready to do that yet. It has only been a short while since coming here, all these things happening, this book held the reminder that she was from another world. Part of it helped keep her sane. Before she had humored with the thought that she was just in a coma and was having an elaborate dream. Though those thoughts ended as quickly as they came. Things were just too real.

Vaeri exhaled heavily. Did she want to live forever? To give up her humanity? To say a final goodbye to her mother? She screamed internally and racked her fingers through her hair in frustration. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump. She turned and saw Eowyn give her a small wave.

"Might I join you?"

Vaeri wanted to say no, but then again maybe Eowyn could give her some advice.

"Sure," Vaeri replied and patted the spot next to her.

There was silence for a couple of minutes as the watched the setting sun. "Are you coming to the feast tonight?" Eowyn asked.

"I think so," Vaeri replied. She knew Legolas would be there and she wasn't quite ready to face him.

Another moment of silence, before Eowyn spoke again. "What has you thinking so arduously?"

Vaeri took a deep breath and told Eowyn everything. There was no filter, she simply explained everything to her. Eowyn listened intently, taking it all in. She would pause to ask the odd question to clarify things but mostly just soaked it all in.

"I see," Eowyn said. "Your heart and mind are battling with one another."

"Exactly." Vaeri flapped her arms at her self imposed annoyance.

"I think it is quite simple," Eowyn said with a small smile.

"Oh please do explain." She said sarcastically, then regretted it. "Sorry, I am just so tired of my internal warfare. It is making me all hormonal." Eowyn quirked a brow but didn't ask.

"If there is one thing I know, is that you should follow your heart no matter what. The mind can play tricks on you and make you overthink things but the heart is always true to you." Eowyn turned and placed a hand on her heart. "If your heart beats for him, then follow it. Do not try to smother it with thoughts of what could be, but act on the feeling that makes you happiest."

Vaeri could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. "At least that is my opinion," Eowyn added and looked at Vaeri. "I know that elves are very much different from humans, but what I do know about them is that they love forever. Once they pledge their heart, it does not change. I wish humans were more like that…" Eowyn said and stared off dreamily into the wide-open plains.

Vaeri hummed. Her heart yearned for Legolas. Her very soul, her fae, was a match to his. There was no denying there was something magical between them. So why was she fighting it? She shook her head and realized something. She was just afraid. She was afraid of making the final step and committing herself to this world. She stared down at the book. There was nothing left in her old world for her. And it didn't take long to know that no one would be waiting for her there. Her old world didn't hold anything important to her any longer. It was all in the past, and the future, a future with Legolas is what was in front of her. So that was it. Her heart and her brain finally made peace.

She would go to Legolas and tell him.

Still, she would not be destroying her book anytime soon since she was not ready to part with her mother, even though she now decided to call this her home. Becoming a full elf would have to wait and that also meant keeping a tight leash on her magic. She knew she couldn't hold it off for too long, as she didn't know what would happen if the magic in her still humany body went out of control. She also wasn't even sure if Legolas would bind himself with her while she was still like this, or if he would wait until she was a full elf. All she knew now was that she had made her decision.

She would stay in middle earth, accept Legolas, and become an elf… eventually.

With her mind and heart now on the same page, she felt at peace.

"Thanks, Eowyn." Vaeri smiled at her first female friend. She was grateful to have someone that she was able to tell certain things too.

"Anytime Vaeri." Eowyn gave her a bright smile back. "Now," She stood up and brushed off her dress. "What are we to do with you?" She eyed Vaeri critically.

Vaeri frowned. "What?" Eowyn pointed at her.

"You are not going to the feast in a tunic. We must find you a dress."

"A dress?" Vaeri asked, since falling to this world she had only worn dresses for a short time in Lorien. She wondered how different fashion was between the two races.

"Of course," Eowyn said and with a determined looked she grabbed Vaeri's hand and heaved her to her feet. "You shall borrow one of mine and I will nothing in protest." Eowyn gleamed happily. Vaeri wasn't going to fight it. She was looking forward to pampering herself a bit. She missed the luxuries of her old world, so when Eowyn decided to take her under her wing she didn't refuse. Plus she wanted to look her best for Legolas. Her face warmed at the thought of her being with him, and this kiss they shared. It heated even more at the thought of 'bonding' in the official sense. They were fae mates, after all, I mattered little to her if they were intimate now or down the road. But she knew elves were much more patient when it came to relationships and courting. Does being fae mates make things different? Vaeri supposed she would just let Legolas take the reins on this one. She didn't want to do things to quickly, so she decided that patience would be best.

Eowyn dragged Vaeri to her chambers and briskly went through her closet to select the perfect dress for her friend.

* * *

Guys I am sad. The last chapter was so pivotal and I had very little in response. Did you not like it? This chapter is short since I didnt have the ambition to write it because I thought you guys weren't satisfied what the last chapter. I would like to have a couple more reviews before any other chapters come out.

 **Can you do that for me, Vaeri and Legolas**?

I appreciate all the continue to read, but please review so that I know I am doing a good job.


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviewers:**

 **ArwenUndmiel:** I am glad you love my work! I always want their thought and intentions to be clear and I am glad that it is coming across well :) I will finish this story dont you worry!

 **KatPawz186:** Glad youre still reading ;) thanks!

 **Guest:** Where in the world do you live that no one love LOTR like you?! I feel so sad for you!

 **ej101:** Thanks, well I do have another LegoxOC lined up. But no, I havent thought of doing a cross over. I wouldnt even know where to start! But it is an interesting idea.

 **Tibblets:** I am glad that it is getting better and not worse ahah.

 **Guest:** I was worried for a bit because of the lack of reviews on such a pivotal chapter but I am in awe of all the responses since then. I will finish this story dont worry!

 **Guest:** Muahahaha hopefully she will say yes to the Prince?

 **Guest:** I wanted her to have a connection and I thought it was a pretty neat way to learn about her mother. I love flustered Legolas!

 **Guest:** Haldir is pretty great ;)

 **Misty Flora:** Thank you! I am glad things are flowing nicely. I hope you continue to tell me how I am doing!

 **cardcaptor-kanna:** ahah I am glad you were finally able to review! Oh i am sorry if I didnt go into things enough, but thank you for the comment as I take them all very seriously so I can give the people the best I can!

 **GaaraSandNi:** I am glad you liked it!

 **xLady Kathrynx:** Awe thank you so much. Yes I figured giving her time to think was the right choice. I mean she has been through so much that she needs time to process the bomb legolas dropped. I am so thankful for you and your reviews XOXoxx

Thanks for the reviews guys! They are so super appreciated! I hope you like this one. I am not super happy with it but I think I have done what I can for now so I can get the next one out.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Vaeri couldn't help but stare at the young woman in the mirror. Eowyn had added braids to her air, in Legolas's style and wove in a beautiful circlet. The dress, oh the dress! It was a sensual red, with silver leaves embroidered near the bottom. It was simply stunning. It had capped sleeves and a square neckline that went tantalizingly low which displayed a bit cleavage then she was used too. Though it was still modest enough for a feast such as this. Eowyn clapped her hands happily as Vaeri.

"You are truly a beauty!" Eowyn exclaimed.

"Oh stop with the compliments Eowyn or else I might have a meltdown!" Vaeri said and waved a hand fanning her warm face.

"Very well, but be prepared as I am sure when you walk into that room you will be showered with compliments. The men won't be able to keep their eyes off you."

"It is not the men's opinion I want," Vaeri muttered.

"Of course not, but a certain elf lord." Eowyn teased.

They bantered and teased back and forth until it was time to head to the feast. When Vaeri walked in she saw men already drinking from their cups and feasting on the meats at the table. She felt the eyes of several people watching her as she walked through the mass of people in an attempt to sit at a table. Along the way, a tankard of ale was shoved into her hands. She eyed the liquid warily. She was not much of a drinker, and this looked like it had the power to knock her feet right out from under her. She finally spotted Aragorn and Gimli and went over to them. She wondered where Legolas was and she soon found her answer as he was surrounded by many women. Vaeri couldn't help but smile. She knew he was a forced smile by the way the corner of his eyes tugged. Legolas seemed to have sensed her presence, and with much persuasion, she managed to wade his way through the many women to go towards her.

As he neared his stopped breathing. He had seen Vaeri wear dresses before, but tonight she looks breathtaking. Was it perhaps the way the fabric clung to her every curve? Or maybe how the braids, styled pleasingly like his own accentuated her face? Her silver hair seemed to shine in the light of the room. Her eyes, one of his most favourite features, sparkled as she looked at him. He wished to stare into those eyes for the rest of the night and the days after that. Before he could give her his compliments the king spoke.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He raises his goblet. "Hail the victorious dead!"

The people in the room cheered and drank, Vaeri smiled and had a small sip of her own. She almost spat it right out, but maintained her manners and swallowed the liquid.

"You will find that elvish wine is much for enjoyable," Legolas said from beside her, smirking at her reaction.

"I would hope so." She put her cup on the table. "That was not to my taste at all."

Eomer, smiling with delight, stood between them putting his games on their shoulders. "I have a wonderful idea." He said, shooting a look between the two. By the way, the young lord was smelling, he already had a fair amount of drink. But they followed him and Gimli was seated at a table, a fire in his eyes. Eomer quickly filled some tankards of ale. He handed them to Legolas and Gimli and made to her give her one.

"No, thanks," Vaeri said politely. "Doesn't sit quite right with me."

The young lord nodded. "Suit yourself. No pauses," He said addressing her two friends. "No spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli laughs and life the tankard to his mouth to start drinking.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas question. Vaeri nodded thinking about the more explicit drinking games of her old world.

"Aye," Shout the Rohirrim around them.

"The last one standing wins! Heh heh!" Gimli said, and Vaeri couldn't help but laugh as the dwarf already two tankards in. Legolas takes a small sip at first, then looks at Gimli who finishes another and then quickly drinks it. As soon as he was done, Eomer hands him another. Legolas looked at Vaeri for a moment, noticing her smiling up at him.

He wondered, as he drank his ale, that if she had come to a decision. Did she accept him? He assumed from her smiling face that things were going to head in a good direction, but one couldn't be too sure. He watched as she talked with Eomer and laughed with Gimli. To him, she was the sunrise, bringing light to his world. For so long he has been alone, not that it was a bad thing. But having her in his life now, he couldn't imagine a world without her. He wasn't sure if it was the drink or not, but he loved the way her eyes sparkled and crinkled when she laughed. Her lips were red and full, how he yearned to kiss her again. He took another sip, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He had long lost count of how many drinks he had. But he came to his senses when he started to feel a tingle in his fingers. "I feel something." He looks at his fingers and Eomer raises an eyebrow. He also looks at Vaeri who is holding back a laugh with her hand. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." He watched Vaeri bit her lip to hold back another bout of laughter. He couldn't help but smile at her happiness.

Gimli laughed. "heh heh heh." He slurred. "What did I say? He cant hold his liquor."

"Gimli, I believe you are far more gone than you think," Vaeri said putting a hand on his shoulder, but then he suddenly goes crossed eyed and falls back off his stool. Vaeri gasped and went to kneel beside her friend.

"Game over." Legolas shrugged, then finished off the rest of his drink then put it down. He went next to Vaeri and pulled her to stand. "Leave him, he will find his way to his room one way or another," Legolas smirked at his drunken comrade.

"It didn't take much, did it? I thought he was much more tolerant from all his talk." Vaeri said looking down at the dwarf who was passed out. But then she felt a tug on her hand and her thoughts were now back on the elf before her.

"Legolas," She breathed, her heart rate picking up just by staring him in the face.

"Vaeri," He replied, his own eyes searching hers, wondering what she was thinking. But then he saw it. The desire, need, and _love,_ in her eyes. He almost gasped at its intensity. He gripped her hand harder and dragged her away from the festivities. He needed to know. Now.

Vaeri was pulled away from the music and laughter and was brought outside. It was dusk now, the sun almost setting beyond the horizon. It was silent outside since everyone was currently at the feast, and they walked together leisurely. Vaeri cast a quick glimpse at Legolas who was looking as handsome as ever, having put on a lovely silver tunic. It made his eyes stand out wonderfully. Now being with him, she wondered why she ever hesitated to say yes to him in the first place. It was just a shock to here of what they had between them. Since such a thing didn't exist in her world it was such an unbelievable thing to think that you could love someone for your whole immortal life. Couples back home were so fickle. Together maybe 2, 5, 10 years and then they call it quits. Perhaps she thought that would still have that mentality. But looking at Legolas, she doubted anything in the world could take away the love that she had for him.

She pulled his hand to make him stop walking. "Legolas," She said taking a deep breath, trying to keep a hold of the raging emotion. Legolas turned to look at her, his full penetrating gaze felt like it was piercing her soul. "I have thought a lot about what you said."

Legolas nodded, but she could see the nervousness coming from him the way his free hand was tapping his leg rapidly. So she leaned over to grab his other hand as well. "This is all so new to me. Everything, I am still learning so much. There are so many things that I don't know that confuse me and it is hard at times. But there is one thing that I do know," Vaeri then took a step forward and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "I want you to be mine. Forever." Vaeri stayed close, their breaths mingling together.

Then in the span of less than a second, Legolas put a hand behind her head and pulled her to him. Their lips crashing into one another. All their love, need and hope for the future was in that kiss. Nothing was going to keep them apart. Legolas then rested his forehead against hers as he held her close. "In all my life, I never thought something like this would happen. I was content with living my life as a warrior, never thinking about settling down. Then you dropped into my life and made a place for yourself in my heart. You continue to both drive me crazy from your stubbornness but you also make me so proud because of your courage to help others. Vaeri, I love you. And I will forever and always." A stray tear fell from his face as he let out the words that had been swirling around for days.

Suddenly there was clarity, Vaeri could see the clear lines of his face. The blurriness had vanished as if Legolas had banished it away. She lifted her hand and wiped away the tear with her thumb. Her own happy tears fell down her face as she gazed upon the love of her life. They spent a long time in silence, just holding one another and giving each other sweet kisses.

"So this means you have accepted this world then," Legolas stated as he rubbed her back. He couldn't imagine going through all that she has. From what she has told him of her world, things were so much different.

"I have, there is nothing for me back there anyway." She said leaning her head on his shoulders.

"I am sorry that this happened to you, but I will not say I am sad about it." He smiled.

Vaeri laughed. "Even with all that has happened, I wouldn't change coming here for anything."

It was getting late into the night and they decided to head back. When she thought of sleep, another thought came to mind. She tried to hide the blush but the thought was too strong. "Legolas," He hummed in response. "So what happens exactly when we bond. Will it be different since I am not a full elf?" The froze Legolas in place, and he put a hand to his face trying in vain to hide his flushed face.

He coughed. "Well I am not sure," He tried looking at her but the thought of her in bed was driving him mad. "This is a first for fae mates, so I am not sure if he bond would be weak or not. I am sure once you become a full elf, the bond would fully solidify if it hadn't already by then." Both of them had a hard time keeping eye contact with one another.

"I see," Vaeri said simply, biting her lip.

"Normally," Legolas tried to change the direction of the conversation, and they continued walking. "I would have waited to present you to my father, and the people of Mirkwood. But since we are fae mates, there are zero reasons for anyone to reject us being together."

"Do you think your father will like me?" Vaeri asked, now nervous to meet the King, his father.

Legolas smirked. "He doesn't have much choice, but yes I think he will. He may be a strict ruler but his heart is in the right place. He does what he thinks is best for his people. And when he finds out you're my mate he will be more than happy to accept you. Plus, for many years he has been trying to set me up with some elleths. He was disappointed each time I told him that they weren't for me. So he will be happy to know I finally have someone in my life."

Vaeri breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was to be on the wrong side of his father. She had heard about his reputation from Gimli and was worried, but it seemed like she had nothing to worry about.

"So," Vaeri said, they had now arrived at her chamber door. "Care to come in?" she said with a seductive wink and walked inside. She wondered if he would join her or not. Vaeri heard a groan and the door closed behind her.

* * *

Once again thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter. This one was a bit hard for me to write. I am not completely happy with it, but I needed to get something out to you and so I could also move on to the next one.

Please let me know what you think. **Reviews fire up my author soul!**

 ****what is going to happen next? **wink wink**? This is also me decided if it should be M or T rating? I dont want to displease anyone with a bad lemon. Should I gloss things over or get nitty gritty with it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviewers:**

 **BooBoo33:** I can't wait for her to meet Thranduil!

 **KatPawz186:** Yeah I am 26, and no a thing or two. It is just putting a sexual encounter into words and making it sound good aaha!

 **Guest:** Well this isnt glossed but I did what I wanted! hope you like it.

 **Guest:** Here it the nitty gritty for you. And I am so glad you love my story!

 **xLady Kathrynx:** Yes, their encounter will be of epic proportions. hopefully haha!

* * *

So ***** **warning*** this is purely a lemon chapter. If you wish to skip, that it fine and will not impact your knowledge of the story. But for those that do read it, I hope I did a good job. *proceeds to blush profusely*

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Vaeri was pretty sure there was no going back now. Not that she wanted to. Vaeri sat on her bed, and Legolas stood in front of the door. She looked up at him, her face already flushed. His blue eyes were dark and full of raw emotion. She bit her lip and squeezed her legs together. Legolas took two quick steps to the bed and knelt before her. He placed a hand on her chin and made her look directly at him.

"Is this too soon?" Vaeri stumbled over her words. She was ready, she knew that, but she wasn't sure if he was. Vaeri was more used to a world where sex wasn't as cherished. But she learned that the elves were very serious about things like this. She didn't want Legolas to put himself in a position where people would look poorly on him.

Legolas pulled her chin to him and kissed her lips. "We are fae mates, whether this happens now, in 1 year or 100, that fact will never change. Plus, it gives us the advantage that we don't have to court as other couples do. We are a fact. Our relationship has already been approved by the Valar that has blessed us with this bond. So if you are worried about bonding with me and facing any repercussions, there aren't any. We are free to do whatever we wish." He said with a seductive smirk, and he moved to sit beside her.

Vaeri gripped the sheets of her bed. Her heart rate was reaching new heights and she placed her hands on his chest. "Legolas, I want this." She watched his eyes as they stared into hers. Then without words, he pulled her to him. He felt her warmth and the softness of her body as well as her delicious curves. He traced her skin, and Vaeri sighed in contentment. And then he kissed her like they were the only people in the world. She placed a hand over his heart and could feel it beating hard and strong. From his embrace, she could feel his warmth, his lips as he kissed her, his breath, and his hands. She was going to go mad. If she could use her magic to stop time and live in this moment forever she would. But for now, she savoured every tantalizing second.

With a heated gaze, Legolas reached behind her back to find the buttons of her dress. He loved how the dress looked on her. It held tight to her every curve and gave him a decent view of the swell of her breasts that were held captive. But he knew she would look more beautiful with it off. So deftly, and with ease, he unbuttoned the top of her dress. Now it bunched in front of her, just waiting to be pulled down. Vaeri leaned back, biting her lip and letting it pop out looking so moist and delicious. He saw her desire for him, the way she just licked her lip, and her gaze was half-lidded from need. He used one finger and slowly pulled the fabric down. Her capped sleeves easily fell down and his eyes widened. She hadn't been wearing an underdress! Her nipples were now bared to him. The cool air of the room made them peak alluringly, invitingly.

Vaeri didn't shy away from his gaze, even though her breasts were bared before him. She was confident in the way she looked. Acting shy now would be pointless, she wanted to enjoy every second of their first sexual encounter with each other. With a smirk she pushed Legolas down, her own dress now falling to her hips and she sat on top of him. His eyes widened but then relaxed as he moved his hands to travel along her sides and then cup each breast. He flicked her nipples and she moaned. She could feel his hardness beneath where she sat and rocked gently back and forth, needing that friction. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, his control was disappearing rapidly. Vaeri leaned forward and began to tug on his tunic, wishing for him to be rid of it.

Hastily, he sat up and pulled the garment up and over and threw it to the floor. Now that both were sitting up, Vaeri on his lap. Her nipples grazed his naked chest and a shiver went down her spine. She moved her hands all over him, enjoying the warmth of his soft skin. He was glorious, she wished he would be shirtless all the time!

Legolas captured her lips once more and sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned and Legolas darted his tongue in and tasted everything. His hands roamed freely all over her and then settled on her hips. She began to rock back and forth, needing more. Her hands travelled down to his leggings and the tips of her fingers went under the band. She wanted to touch more of his skin.

Legolas knew what she wanted to he swiftly made her lay back on her pillow and he stepped off the bed for a brief moment and tugged her bottoms off. Now he was fully bared before her.

Vaeri gasped at his nakedness. Everything about him was perfect. His abs were tones and his legs were strong and muscular but not bulky. Honestly, she hit the jackpot. Men were not made like this back in her old world. And looked at his erection, he did not disappoint. Legolas crawled back on the bed and put his hands on either side of her and hovered. Legolas leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth. He sucked and nipped with delicious bud and in all the while Vaeri moaned in pleasure. She put a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him closer every now and then. Legolas then used his other hand and began to shimmy her dress down the rest of the way. There was only one obstacle left that covered her womanhood.

Legolas looked to Vaeri once more as she took deep breaths. "Are you certain this is what you want?" He asked while he fondled her breasts.

She looked at him through her lashes, and barley being able to form the words she said, "More than anything."

With a smile Legolas kissed her lips, pressing hard and then moved to kiss her chin. Each time his kisses travelled lower. Her neck, breasts, her stomach and then he made it to her undergarment. Vaeri already lifted her hips and with one swift movement he pulled them off. He took in her full nakedness. "You are beautiful." He said and kissed her legs.

She watched him and he kissed down her legs and then moved to go back up. Only this time he reached with his fingers to caress her sensitive bud. She gasped from the thrill of it. He moved it at a quick pace and she moaned. Then she watched his head go down as he then licked her slowly, leisurely. He tasted her, then took a peek at her, and he decided that he never wanted to leave, especially when she made that kind of face. Only he would ever see that look on her face and that pleased him. While he licked her bud, he stroked her entrance, then plunged the finger in. He could feel the way her body squeezed around it. His own erection jumped, not wishing to wait any longer. But he would take him time and pleasure his mate. The first time only happened once, and he was going to make sure he did everything for her.

Vaeri moaned, not being able to contain all the desire that washed over her. Her stomach pooled with desire. She grabbed his hair, not tugging, just needed to touch him. She felt him smirk, he was playing with her, making her squirm and all he while she couldn't do anything for him. So she devised a devilish plan.

"Ow." She gasped, and Legolas sat up quickly, wondering what had gone wrong. Then all of a sudden he was tackled down on the bed, Vaeri effectively pinned him. He looked at her, Vaeri had an evil smirk on her face.

He was about to tell her something but he forgot how to speak when he felt her tongue caress his shaft. He gasped and blinked hard. A rush of pleasure coursed through him and then he opened his eyes and watched as she began to take in the entirety of his erection into her mouth. It was a feeling unlike any other. He worried that it would send him over the edge, but he held on, barely. He enjoyed watching her lick him and feel her tongue swirl around him. When he felt his need for her, he knew that it was time, less he sends his seed into her mouth. But that was not what he wanted. Their first time, he wished for them to come together.

"Vaeri," He whispered her name, and she paused to look at him, his shaft still in her mouth. She then let sucked it until it popped out of her mouth, and she stared at him with a satisfied smirk. Legolas sat up and pulled her back down. He now loomed over her and placed himself at her entrance. With another look into her pleasure-filled face, he watched her nod, as if telling him to get on with it.

So he moved in slowly, deeper. The walls of her womanhood contracted around him and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She knew that oftentimes the first time hurt, but she was so moist that she felt his easily slide in. Then he reached her barrier, and with one hard push, he broke past it. Vaeri gasped but the pain was not so overwhelming. He waited a few moments to feel her relax around him, then he began to move slowly in and out gently. Vaeri rolled her hips up to meet him. Legolas grabbed her hips and then moved quicker, and pushed deeper inside of her and tugged her hips into his. His pace increased and he watched her body as it moved in rhythm with his own. He loved the way her breasts bounced up and down with each motion. He let go of her hips to grab each nipple and tugged on them.

Vaeri gasped, she was nearing her end and she knew that Legolas was too. His pace then moved like lightening and she felt him grow even larger inside her.

"Vaeri, I bind myself to thee. From now and for eternity, you are mine and I am yours." He gasped and told her to repeat the words.

"Legolas, I bind myself to thee. From now and for eternity, you are mine and I am yours." And with the last of his energy, he slammed into her and spilled his seed. Her own orgasm coursed through her and she contracted around him. There was a flash of light and for a moment they both saw their fae's, as they merged together, before they vanished.

The couple was breathing heavily and Legolas collapsed beside her. She moved to snuggle into his chest, and he pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you," Legolas said, staring at his mate.

Vaeri looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Legolas."

Well there it is. I hope I did a good job. They are now bonded and we shall see what all that entails in future chapters!

Until then please leave a **review.**

 **What do you think will happen to a still humany Vaeri being bonded?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all, I know it has been a while, but like I said I will not abandon this story. I have actually been working on another LegxOc fic that I am so in love with. I am just trying to write that one completely up before posting any so that I dont disappoint anyone with an incomplete story! SO this one may only upload once or twice a month, but just wait for the next story.**

 **Just a sneak peak, the title is Ithilwen ;) Ahhhh I love it so much and cant wait to finish it and share it with you.**

 **Without further delay, here is the newest chapter. It is short as I just wanted to get something out for you readers who have been waiting for a while!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Legolas smiled looking down at his mate. He had finally united with the one person that would understand him unconditionally and be with him forever. Legolas reaches over and tucked a stray hair behind Vaeri's ear. Her ear was still round. He had wondered if fulfilling the mating bond would help spur her into turning a full elf but it didn't seem that way. Perhaps it would take time. Legolas was awake now, and as much as he wanted to rest beside his mate, but something, something dark and evil felt ever approaching.

Getting up he went outside and looked out upon the sleeping city in the early dawn. Aragorn appeared beside him. "The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east... a sleepless malice." Legolas said, giving Aragorn an insight into what he was feeling. But then Legolas realized what it was. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

Vaeri startled awake. There was a dark, and hateful feeling surrounding her and she felt as though she might throw up. She knew something wasn't right. She looked around and noticed Legolas wasn't there. She quickly darted out of their room and heard a loud noise from in the common room near her. Vaeri tumbled into the room, her stomach flipping around, the nausea worsening as she got closer. Then she saw it. Pippin was holding an orb of some kind and looked to be in agony. Merry rushed to him. Vaeri ran quickly to Pippin, who had fallen to the floor, but looked at the orb and fell to her knees when she saw what seemed like an eye. The contents in her stomach almost escaped.

"Help! Gandalf!" Merry cried. Vaeri turned towards the wizard, she couldn't get any closer to that thing. Gandalf woke and then both Legolas and Aragorn burst into the room. "Help him!"

Aragorn took the palantir from Pippin, but shook for a moment and dropped it to the floor and it rolled. But Vaeri saw that it was rolling to her and she felt the queasy feeling in her stomach flip once again. Legolas kneeled before her and took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Look at me, only at me." Legolas told her and Vaeri did as he instructed. "Calm your breathing."

"Why do I feel this way? I feel like I could puke at any moment." She said but continued to look into his clear blue eyes. Memories of their night spent together raced through her mind and she could help the flush that came to her cheeks. It really happened.

"I think it may be a combination of our formed bond and your newer senses of an elf. It seems that you have become quite sensitive to the malice that Sauron wields." Legolas frowned. "He was here, via the palantir." Legolas explained. Moments later the nausea in her stomach disappeared and she could breathe easy again.

"Well, whatever that was, it was not pleasant," Vaeri said and turned to look at Pippin who was dripping in sweat and seemed stunned. He looked so scared.

"Look at me!" Gandalf demanded. "What did you see?"

Vaeri pulled from Legolas and sat next to Pippin and put an arm around him, giving him a half embrace. He looked like he was in shock and needed comfort.

"A tree," Pippin finally spoke. "There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead." He shivered and his eyed widened. "The city was burning."

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked.

"I saw, I saw him!" Pippin struck into Vaeri's arms. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

"He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Pippin said pleading with his eyes. Vaeri rubbed his arm trying to calm him. The poor, foolish hobbit was so scared. Vaeri signed as Gandalf continued to question him for a time before deciding that Pippin didn't tell Sauron anything about Frodo and the Ring. But somehow they were fortunate enough to see into his plans. Vaeri still didn't have the complete knowledge of the history of this world but it seemed like they were fortunate enough to avoid a major mess up. Everyone left to talk to the King, as it seemed like time was of the essence. But Vaeri needed a moment with Legolas, she could feel it.

Legolas came to her, worried that about how deeply she seemed to be affected by the dark lord's presence. "Are you still feeling ill?" He said and grasped one of her hands.

"I am fine now." She squeezed his hand, reassuring him. They paused for a moment, becoming lost in the other. She felt a rush of emotion. There was love, fear, and desire all mixed, and she realized that these were Legolas' emotions that she was feeling. She smiled and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. Vaeri giggled when she felt an extra flash of desire from him. This emotional connection thing seemed like it could be fun. Then she realized that the added benefit of being able to feel your mates emotions was another way to further deepen their connection to each other. They would never be able to hide out they truly felt, and in such, they would always be honest with one another.

"Can you feel my emotions as well?" Vaeri asked him.

"Yes, I can sense your curiosity about all this. Your fear of what just happened. But I also feel your love for me." He grinned and stooped down for a kiss. Then he placed his forehead on hers. "Do not be afraid, I will be here to protect you."

Vaeri closed her eyes, enjoying his nearness. "I know."

The door creaked back open but the two lovers didn't care. "Ehem." Came a low cough. The couple turned to look at the intruder.

A certain red-haired dwarf stood awkwardly in the doorway, rocking back and forth on his heels. "If you two are finished, Gandalf with be leaving for Minas Tirith with young Pippin any minute." Vaeri was quick to run out of the room. She found Pippin already mounted atop Shadowfax. Merry and Aragorn were already there. Pippin was talking with Merry, the two no doubt have a heart to heart conversation. Merry handed him a leather pouch, the Longbottom leaf.

"Gandalf, Pippin!" Vaeri called out before they left. Behind her, Legolas had almost caught up with her. Gandalf looked down at her.

"My dear, you can't delay much longer. You need to do what must be done." Gandalf said. Vaeri bit her lip.

"I know." She said, and looked at Pippin and reached out her hand for him to grasp. "Stay safe Pippin." She smiled at him. Legolas stepped beside her and he nodded to both Gandalf and Pippin.

"We will see each other soon?" Pippin asked looking at his friends. Vaeri didn't know what was going to happen, so she didn't say anything. Pippin was getting tense. "Won't we?" He looked solely at Merry.

"I don't know!" Merry said solemnly. "I don't know what doing to happen." He back up and Vaeri placed her hands on his small shoulders.

"Merry?" Pippin said quietly.

"Run, Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste," Gandalf said and sent to the horse into a hard run.

"Merry?" Pippin cried as he grew farther away.

Suddenly, Merry shot her under her hands and ran up to the top of a watchtower. Aragorn chased after Merry and she couldn't help but feel her heartache at the thought that the two close friends may never see each other again.

Legolas placed a hand on around her and pulled her into a hug. "Do not worry for Pippin, Gandalf will keep him safe." Vaeri nodded in his hold and let out a long breath. It felt like things were coming to a climax. Gandalf's words echoed in her mind. She knew what she had to do. But she wasn't ready just yet to destroy the book and the essence of her mother with it.

"What troubles you, my love?" Legolas asked, feeling her anxious emotions through their bond.

Vaeri said, "I am just worried about the fellowship." She feigned telling him the complete truth. "We are so divided now, I hope we all make it through this."

Legolas embraced her again. "Have hope, believe in the strength of our friends."

Vaeri nodded and hugged him back tightly. She didn't want to lose anyone and now she has tied herself together to the most important person in the world to her. She had to hold onto hope that they would all live through to the end on this journey.

* * *

As brief as it was I hope you enjoyed it. We haven't even begun to touch on what the bond has done between Legolas and Vaeri! I hope I can surprise you!

Please review, I read them all and very much appreciate your thoughts!


End file.
